


Mais uma chance

by SofiaGirard



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Julie e os fantasmas
Genre: F/M, Julie and the phantoms - Freeform, Julie e os Fantasmas - Freeform, Juliel
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 41,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaGirard/pseuds/SofiaGirard
Summary: Onde Daniel tem mais uma chance de voltar a vida e finalmente viver seu romance com Julie.*versão brasileira de Julie and the Phantoms
Relationships: Julie /Daniel
Kudos: 2





	1. Um

Tinha sido um tempo depois de Daniel, Félix e Martin descobrirem o grande segredo de Demétrius e chantagearem-no que tudo tinha acontecido. Não que eles tivessem noção de que estavam sendo investigados - quer dizer, ao menos esse tipo de investigação.

Por mais duro que Demétrius fosse, ele não era corrupto. Era sim invejoso e hipócrita por perseguir os meninos enquanto ele fazia o mesmo, mas não era corrupto. Ele tinha sido coagido a encobrir os Insólitos da polícia espectral em troca do seu segredo preservado, mas depois de três semanas ele não conseguia mais aguentar.

Era uma quinta feira bem cedo quando ele chegou à sede da polícia. Sequer cumprimentou a recepcionista de tão afoito e agitado que estava, indo direto para a sala de sua chefe.

-Srta. Eneida, perdão pela intromissão tão cedo, mas gostaria de requisitar a reabertura de um caso.

-E qual seria, Demétrius?

-Os garotos do Apollo 81.

-Os que morreram atropelados por um caminhão em 1981?

-Eles mesmos. Tenho minhas suspeitas de que houve um engano na morte deles.

Eneida tinha uma expressão muito desconfiada. Enganos eram raríssimos de se acontecerem, ceifadores eram muito bem treinados, mas aconteciam - mesmo que muito raramente. Demétrius sempre tinha sido um fantasma de muito orgulho de seu trabalho, se esforçando arduamente para manter a vida espectral em ordem e se ele mesmo tinha vindo até a sua sala denunciar um erro, não seria ela a se recusar a dar uma revisada.

-Me encontre daqui a duas horas para discutirmos. Vou pedir para o arquivo subir a papelada, se tiver algum erro, vamos descobrir.


	2. Dois

Estava sendo um período excepcionalmente conturbado para Julie. As coisas estavam muito estranhas com Nicolas, ao ponto do garoto humilhar ela e sua banda em seu site. Ela não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo com ele, o motivo das palavras duras e da reaproximação de Talita, mas sabia o quanto aquilo lhe machucava. Decidida a cortar o garoto de sua vida, Julie chegou em casa do colégio e a primeira coisa que fez foi pegar seu notebook e apagar tudo que fosse referente à Nicolas Albuquerque. Histórico de conversas? Lixo. Cifras para ele? Lixo. Fotos? Bem, teriam ido para o lixo se Daniel não tivesse aparecido.

-Está precisando de ajuda?

-Sim. Pode apagar todas as fotos com NIcolas? - Ela mais ordenou do que perguntou, virando o notebook para o fantasma, que apenas riu.

-Por mais que eu quisesse e fosse gostar de fazer isso, não acho que seja a melhor opção. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Ele nasceu.

-Vocês brigaram, não foi?

-Quer mesmo falar sobre isso? Você odeia ele, não tinha que estar tentando me fazer esquecê-lo?

-Ah, mas o meu plano é esse, mas com uma abordagem diferente. - Daniel deitou-se na cama ao lado de Julie, ohando para ela com um sorriso presunçoso.- Veja bem, se conversarmos sobre isso você irá ressaltar mais uma vez como ele é um panaca e idiota, e isso vai contar pontos para mim. Se eu apenas te distrair vai critar espaço na sua cabecinha para pensar melhor sobre ele, e não queremos isso, certo?

Julie olhou para o fantasma desacreditada. O cretino era inteligente.

-O que você veio fazer aqui para início de conversa mesmo?

-Estava entediado e com saudades. - Ele deu de ombros.

Era mais do que explícito a tensão entre os dois e não seria Daniel a continuar fingindo que ela não existia. A química entre os dois era gritante e até mesmo Julie sabia daquilo. Se ele ao menos não fosse um fantasma… Certo, ele teria 47 anos e ela passaria BEM longe dele, mas…. Ela não podia ter nascido na mesma época que eles?

Há muito Julie sabia a grandeza de seus sentimentos por Daniel Castellamare. Não sabia se eles haviam substituído os que ela nutria por Nicolas ou se eles eram apenas uma paixão platônica pelo o que ela havia idealizado do mais novo, mas a paixão por Daniel era avassaladora como o mar de ressaca: se desse bobeira te arrastava para as profundezas do oceano.

E os olhos castanhos e sorriso de Castellamare eram o fundo do oceano para Julie.

Daniel sabia que suas chances eram impossíveis, mas a garota já tocava em uma banda de fantasmas , por que não jogar tudo para o alto e se relacionar com um? Ele sabia que todo aquele comportamento agressivo de Nicolas era sua culpa, por ter assombrado e o coagido a agir daquela maneira por puro ciúmes e inveja, mas ele não ligava. Amava Julie com toda a sua morte e faria de tudo para a deixar bem longe de garotos que não merecessem o seu coração

Só Martin e Félix sabiam o quanto ele havia sofrido ao empurrar JP para cima dela. Ele nunca mais faria algo do tipo.

Julie apenas rolou os olhos e se jogou na cama, com os ombros encostando nos de Daniel. Ele conseguia se materializar o suficiente para ela sentir uma leve pressão em seu ombro, mas que denunciava o seu toque. Daniel ignorou o humor de Julie e abaixou sua mão direita e tocou a mão esquerda dela, criando forças para levantá-la e segurá-la.

-O que você…..?

-Shhh…. - Ele sussurrou. - Estou testando uma coisa.

Daniel sentia o calor que o corpo de Julie emanava, assim como o contorno de sua mão. Não era nada igual a sentir a matéria de sua mão, mas conseguia sentí-la e isso era o que importava. Julie, ao contrário do garoto, sentia frieza em sua mão, com leves arrepios passando pelo seu corpo conforme ele mexia os dedos. Não eram translúcidos, mas não existia um corpo..

Tomado por coragem e por não ter tido reprimenda, Daniel virou o seu corpo para Julie, que para a sua surpresa já estava virada para ele, o encarando. Com cuidado, ele levantou sua mão esquerda e passou pelo braço direito de Julie levemente, satisfazendo-se com sua pele arrepiada. Ele passou sua mão para seu cabelo, fazendo um carinho antes de se acomodar em seu maxilar, aproximando seus rostos lentamente.

Julie não havia dito uma só palavra, disposta a ver até onde tudo aquilo poderia chegar. As coisas com Daniel eram tão… Intensas e naturais. Nicolas nunca poderia ter feito algo do tipo, pois em primeiro lugar ele nunca chegaria perto de seu quarto. Mas não era algo baseado em quartos, mas sim…. na Intimidade e química. Julie se arrepiava de excitação a cada centímetro que Daniel acariciava e quando percebeu sua mão em seu maxilar, seu coração começou a martelar em seu peito. 

Batia tão forte que ela desconfiava estar batendo por ela e por Daniel.

Seu estômago se embrulhou de ansiedade e se remexeu quando viu o fantasma aproximar seu rosto e colar suas testas, com seu corpo ondulando para frente ao sentir sua presença em seu nariz. Daniel não estava diferente, sentindo toda a sua existência faiscar por estar tão perto da garota por quem era apaixonado. Ele queria tanto a beijar…. Chegou a colar suas testas e narizes, mas não teve tanta coragem para ir adiante. Já era um milagre Julie ter permitido que ele chegasse tão perto…. 

Eles ficaram se encarando por uns bons minutos, desejando haver matéria o suficiente para sentirem seus corpos, mas contentando-se com o que tinham. Eles não precisavam falar nada, os seus gestos, as suas ações, as suas reações… Era nítido e claro como água o quanto amavam um ao outro e sofriam com a distância. Depois de certo tempo os dois adormeceram naquela mesma posição, não notando quando Félix e Martin apareceram no quarto em busca de Daniel.

-Mesmo não tendo um coração sinto ele se apertar com esses dois.

-Dói ver o quanto eles se gostam…

Os dois se entristeciam pelos amigos que nunca ficariam juntos.

-Acha que quando ela falecer ainda vai querer ficar com ele? - Martin perguntou à Félix.

-Vira essa boca para lá, ela só tem 16 anos!

-Eu não disse que seria agora! Estou pensando daqui a 80 anos!

-Eu não sei…. E se isso for apenas uma paixão adolescente para ela? 

Daniel escutava parcialmente o que os amigos diziam e aquilo lhe preocupava. Ele nunca teve tanta certeza em toda a sua existência quanto aos seus sentimentos por Julie, mas ele era um fantasma! Julie cresceria e se apaixonaria por outra pessoa e consequentemente se esquecia dele, mas e se depois da sua passagem ela não quisesse mais? Sbai que a aparência não era um problema, já que eles mesmo ficaram deformados com o acidente, então logicamente ela poderia voltar a sua aparência atual, mas… Ele ainda teria um lugar em seu coração?

Com aquela dúvida dilacerando o que um dia havia sido seu coração, Daniel deixou Julie sozinha, apenas querendo se isolar do restante do mundo.

Estaria ele fadado a sofrer por amor por toda a eternidade?

Julie, Julie, Julie….. Como ele amava aquela cretina.


	3. Três

Foram cerca de cinco dias corridos de revisão de papelada. Demétrius, Eneida e sua estagiária, Margareth, passaram todo o horário do expediente e horas extras revendo toda a documentação dos três fantasmas. Demétrius tinha se certificado de ser um processo minucioso, começando pela análise de vida dos três rapazes: sua expectativa de vida, o que estavam destinados a fazerem, se o livre arbítrio deles havia interferido no que estava programado para cada um. Eles tinham se conhecido dentro do programado, montado a Apolo 81 no tempo certo, mas alguma coisa havia dado errado no meio do caminho. Depois da análise pessoal, eles passaram para o fatídico dia do acidente.

O caminhão frigorífico estava carregado, indo em direção ao açougue central da cidade para ser descarregado. O motorista estava em boas condições, não tinha bebido e estava sem sono. Segundo os registros, o acidente estava fadado a acontecer - mas seria apenas um susto para ele, o que de fato aconteceu, mas não do jeito planejado.

Daniel e Martin haviam falecido na hora com impacto com a carroceria, mas Félix tinha conseguido sobreviver até 50 metros do hospital, não resistindo aos ferimentos e partindo na ambulância. Os três haviam tido ferimentos muito sérios, com os órgãos internos sendo esmagados pelo peso e diversos ossos quebrados. O motorista se aterrorizou com o que tinha feito, implorando perdão para os pais dos adolescentes quando eles chegaram na cena.

Os pais de Félix tiveram de ser hospitalizados tamanha a dor, os de Martin entraram em choque ficando conscientes o suficiente para impedirem que os de Daniel fizessem alguma loucura. Eles estavam no último ano da escola e em forma de respeito no dia seguinte ao acidente as turmas se recusaram a assistir às aulas, montando um memorial para eles em sua sala de aula, comparecendo ao enterro - que por decisão unânime dos pais foram sepultados juntos, um ao lado do outro.

_“Apolo 81_

_Martin Félix Daniel_

_(1963 - 1981) (1964 - 1981) (1964- 1981)_

_Amados filhos e artistas”_

Os três adolescentes tinham acordado alguns dias depois do acidente, tomando conhecimento da tragédia que tinha levado a sua vida. A preocupação com seus pais tinha piorado a ansiedade de Félix, a oportunidade que foi arrancada deles fazia o lado rabugento e amargurado de Daniel vir a tona, tornando-se um cretino, enquanto Martin conseguia ter mais controle sobre a situação, sendo um meio termo do trio. Eles não tiveram muito tempo para se adaptarem no mundo dos mortos, já que após um ato inconsequente e rebelde de Daniel o trio foi aprisionado por Demétrius em seu LP, curtindo durante trinta anos o sucesso humilhação e sofrimento, aumentando ainda mais todo o sentimento de revolta dentro deles.

Eles terem sido libertos pela humana e terem começado uma banda colocava os rapazes em sua rota original, com o pequeno problema de não estarem mais naquele mundo. Demorou mais um dia até enfim perceberem que o problema talvez não estivesse com eles, com Margareth revirando o arquivo de pernas para o ar e fazendo uma ligação para o departamento de não-mortos para enfim conseguirem o arquivo que tanto queriam.

-Demétrius, aqui! - Eneida se animou com o que lia. - Você estava certo. Aconteceu um erro grotesco naquele dia.

Demétrius sorriu com a descoberto. Se os rapazes não fossem burros, sairiam do seu caminho por muito tempo.

***

A banda tinha dado um tempo durante duas semanas para que Julie pudesse estudar para as provas - sem colas daquela vez - e aquilo consumia Daniel. Não por saudades, eles continuavam conversando, mas via que o coração mole de Julia começava a perdoar Nicolas e aquilo não podia acontecer de jeito nenhum!

Tomando por sua rebeldia e inconsequência, o fantasma visitou a casa de Nicolas e o assombrou, aparecendo para ele e jogando em sua cara o quanto era insuficiente para a sua Julie. Depois de aterroriza-lo e colocar tudo que sentia para fora, Daniel saiu mais leve, logo sendo interceptado pela polícia espectral e sendo levado sob custódia. Ele sequer resistiu, sabendo que tinha passado todos os limites daquela vez fazendo contato com um humano e ainda por cima quase confessando seus sentimentos por outra viva.

Percebeu que tinha alguma coisa errada ao chegar na sala de interrogatório da sede da polícia espectral e se depara com Félix e Martin tão assustados quanto ele. Eles não tinham feito mais nada demais além de insistir na banda e Demétrius estava cansado de saber que não desistiriam daquilo. Tinham até a carta na manga caso ele continuasse a insistir, mas aparentemente ele não se importava de ter seu segredo revelado.

-Rapazes. - Demétrius entrou na sala com um sorrisinho cínico, sendo acompanhado por duas mulheres. - Apresento a vocês a superiora da polícia espectral, srta. Eneida e sua estagiária Margareth, ou como eu gosto de chamar, minha chefinha. - Demétrius deu espaço para que as duas mulheres passassem, carregadas de pastas.

-E o que exatamente estamos fazendo aqui, Demétrius? -Daniel perguntou em seu tom ácido, cruzando seus braços e erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Daniel! - Félix se alterou, temendo a presença da superiora. - Não temos mais o nosso disco, se eles quiserem prender a gente….

-Não terão um objeto que pertencesse a nós três! - Martin se preocupou, tentando parar o amigo de colocá-los em mais confusão.

-Não se preocupem rapazes, vão gostar de onde iremos prendê-los…. - Demétrius sorriu mais uma vez.

-ORA SEU…..! - Daniel se levantou com pressa da cadeira, sendo impedido pelos guardas.

-SILÊNCIO! - Eneida decretou, chamando atenção para ela. - Desconheço os motivos de vocês temerem serem presos a um objeto inanimado novamente e dessa vez, só dessa vez, vou ignorar possíveis infrações contra às leis espectrais. Reunimos vocês aqui para termos uma conversa civilizada e chegarmos a um consenso.

-Consenso de quê? - Martin questionou.

-O delegado Demétrius me apresentou uma denúncia sobre o caso de vocês, de trinta anos atrás. Passamos os últimos dias analisando toda a papelada e os fatos ocorridos e chegamos a uma conclusão que muda todo o rumo da história.

Os três se entreolharam, temerosos do que viria.

-Pedimos imensas desculpas pelo ocorrido naquela tarde, mas…. Ocorreu um erro. A batida de caminhão não era para vocês três. Josias era quem deveria fazer a passagem naquele dia, mas por alguma razão ele conseguiu escapar e fazer vocês três serem atingidos.

-É O QUÊ?

-COMO É QUE É?!

Os três estavam alterados. Se não fosse por aquilo, eles teriam a sua banda! Teriam feito sucesso! Mas ao invés disso tinham sido brutalmente acidentados e estavam lá agora, presos na eternidade sem poder tocar para os vivos!

-Sentimos muito por isso, revimos todo o curso natural que estava previsto para vocês e…. Apolo 81 teria se tornado a número 1 nas rádios em poucas semanas após a gravação do álbum de vocês naquela semana. Vocês teriam participado do primeiro Rock in Rio em 1985 junto do Queen por três noites e estariam fazendo sucesso até hoje. Dois de vocês estariam casados, mas um….

-Onde você quer chegar com tudo isso….? - Félix questionou com dor na voz. 

Saber que eles teriam a glória caso não tivessem tido a ideia estúpida de imitarem os Beatles era….. cortante. Daniel estava em silêncio, tinha entendido que era ele quem ainda estaria sozinho e por mais que uma parte sua suspirasse achando que estava esperando por Julie, precisava se lembrar que ela ainda era menor de idade enquanto ele teria 47 anos e ele não gostaria de tirar a sua juventude iniciando um relacionamento com tantos anos de diferença.

-A questão é - Eneida suspirou - Erros raramente acontecem, mas eles existem. E uma vez esclarecido o problema, decidimos dar uma nova chance à vocês.

-Nova… Chance?

-A vida de vocês foi tirada cedo demais, então nada mais justo do que devolvê-la. Vocês três estão tendo a oportunidade de voltarem a serem vivos, irão aceitar?

Os três se entreolharam assustados e animados, mas antes que pudessem dar uma resposta, Daniel temeu a forma que voltariam.

-E como exatamente seria a volta?

-Todas as pessoas que tiveram contato quando vivos não se lembrarão mais de vocês, para não ter problemas com a ordem natural. Vocês voltarão como estavam exatamente 30 anos atrás, com a idade física e biológica de 17 e 18 anos. Novas certidões de nascimento serão emitidas e vocês terão toda a liberdade de correrem atrás do que estava destinado a serem de vocês. Daniel, Félix e Martin, vocês aceitam a oportunidade?


	4. Quatro

_-A vida de vocês foi tirada cedo demais, então nada mais justo do que devolvê-la. Vocês três estão tendo a oportunidade de voltarem a serem vivos, irão aceitar?_

_Os três se entreolharam assustados e animados, mas antes que pudessem dar uma resposta, Daniel temeu a forma que voltariam._

_-E como exatamente seria a volta?_

_-Todas as pessoas que tiveram contato quando vivos não se lembrarão mais de vocês, para não ter problemas com a ordem natural. Vocês voltarão como estavam exatamente 30 anos atrás, com a idade física e biológica de 17 e 18 anos. Novas certidões de nascimento serão emitidas e vocês terão toda a liberdade de correrem atrás do que estava destinado a serem de vocês. Daniel, Félix e Martin, vocês aceitam a oportunidade?_

Daniel se animou por poucos momentos, mas seu nervosismo era tanto que apenas pensava em Julie. Ele era confiante o suficiente para crer que conseguiria conquistá-la mesmo que não se lembrasse dele, mas os Insólitos estariam arruinados se ela não acreditasse que tinham potencial para serem uma banda.

-Então Julie…. - A tristeza estava estampada em sua face.

-Ela não te conhecia enquanto estava vivo, idiota! - Demétrius seguiu a linha de pensamento do outro fantasma, sentindo suas bochechas corarem e seu coração se apertar ao ver a felicidade chegar até o rosto de Daniel. Parecendo uma criança em manhã de Natal, Daniel se virou para os dois amigos e juntos balançaram a cabeça, concordando freneticamente com a chance.

-Aceitamos, é claro que aceitamos!

-Ótimo! A papelada será feita enquanto vocês se acomodam. Eu sugeriria um lugar seguro e confortável, a noite de vocês não será nada boa.

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-Bem, vocês precisam nascer de novo, não? E uma vez que não exista mais seus corpos, eles precisam ser refeitos.

-Vamos ser Zumbis!?

-O quê? É claro que não! A formação da matéria não é um processo confortável e duvido muito que gostariam de aparecer do nada na rua! Vão logo para aquela loja de discos de uma vez, rapazes! - Demétrius fez pouco caso com sua mão, dispensando os três fantasmas.

Eles não tinham como agradecer ao que o mais velho havia feito. Demétrius os odiava e mesmo assim foi quem os devolveu a vida.

-Obrigado. - Daniel sussurrou antes de se teletransportarem para a loja de discos. Klaus não estava no momento, mas não se importaria com a presença deles nos fundos da loja.

Ainda era cedo, não chegava a ser nem sete da noite. Eles chegaram, viram o aviso de volto logo na porta e se acomodaram nos fundos da loja. Foram cerca de quinze minutos achando que tinha sido enganados por Demétrius - já estando até mesmo pensando em uma vingança por ele ter brincado com seus sentimentos - quando Félix começou a se sentir meio enjoado.

-Eu não tô me sentindo muito legal, gente…

Mas Félix era ansioso e hipocondríaco, podia estar facilmente impressionado com a situação.

-Eu sinto como se eu fosse vomitar… - Félix estava mais pálido do que o'normal.

-Félix, senta aqui no chão e tenta relaxar. Demétrius brincou com a gente mais uma…. - Daniel acomodou o amigo.

-Daniel, eu não tô me sentindo bem… - Martin se queixou com uma expressão de dor em seu rosto, sentindo sua espinha queimar. Ele se jogou no chão e tentou ficar imóvel e não emitir nenhum som, mas estava incomodando muito.

Daniel estava preocupado com seus dois amigos. Se aquilo fosse verdade, eles estavam renascendo, mas porque ele não sentia nada? Frustrado com a situação, ele cuidou dos dois amigos por cerca de dez minutos até sentir uma pontada em seu coração. O ar lhe faltou - mesmo que não respirasse mais sentiu como se tivesse faltado - e o fez cair de joelhos, derrubando o que quer que estivesse por perto. Foram alguns minutos imóvel, sentindo o frio do chão e se acostumando com o que estivesse acontecendo até que o primeiro grito soou.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! - Félix berrou com todo o seu pulmão, apertando o seu estômago e se encolhendo contra a parede.

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!! - Sendo seguido por Martin que fechava seus olhos com força e chorava de dor que subia pela sua espinha.

Daniel não teve forças de gritar. Ele sofreu os primeiros minutos com um sorriso no rosto, apenas completando o coro histérico quando não pôde suportar mais.

Klaus voltou a sua loja não muito tempo depois, estranhando a presença de tantas pessoas na frente das vitrines, tentando olhar para dentro.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Ele perguntou preocupado.

-Alguém está passando muito mal aí dentro, os gritos são assustadores!

Klaus temeu o que pudesse estar acontecendo, já que não havia ninguém em sua loja. Abrindo as portas com velocidade, ele foi até os fundos com alguns curiosos o seguindo para simplesmente fugirem da loja com a convicção que ela era assombrada - já que não havia ninguém no recinto. 

Mas Klaus conseguia enxergar muito bem os três fantasmas no chão do pequeno quartinho da sua loja. Ele tentou ajudar, mas não tinha ideia do que fazer.

-Não mexa neles. - O fantasma baixinho de sobretudo avisou.

-Quem é você?!

-Demétrius, sem prazer nenhum em conhecer você.

-Você fez isso com eles?!

-Sim. Não aconselho você a se aproximar pelas próximas… Quatro horas.

-O que diabos está acontecendo com eles!?

-Estão renascendo.

Klaus tinha uma expressão muito confusa em seu rosto.

-Eles são fantasmas, estão mortos!

-Eram fantasmas! Eles morreram por um erro e estamos corrigindo isso. Foi oferecida uma oportunidade de voltarem a vida e eles aceitaram. O corpo deles está sendo reconstruído do nada, por isso os gritos.

Martin foi o primeiro a cair na inconsciência, sendo seguido de Félix, enquanto Daniel continuou a gritar e se lamentar por mais uma hora e meia. Ele se recusava a se deixar levar, precisava sentir que estava voltando a vida, aguentando com prazer mórbido o crescimento de todas as suas células, órgãos internos e ossos, sentindo sua alma se acoplar ao seu novo corpo. Foi somente quando seu coração deu a primeira batida que ele não suportou mais e desmaiou assim como seus melhores amigos, permitindo que a loja de discos ganhasse paz mais uma vez.

Demétrius permaneceu todo o tempo com os rapazes, garantindo que eles voltassem a vida e não o chantageassem mais. Ele tinha instruído Klaus a voltar com uma refeição leve e água gelada dentro de quatros horas. 

Um minuto para cada mês de vida que tiveram, mais a gestação deles.

213 minutos para Daniel e Félix.

225 minutos para Martin.

Apesar de terem levado quatro horas para aparecerem fisicamente, vivos e respirando, levaram cerca de mais um dia para despertarem tamanha exaustão que o novo corpo deles estava. Félix foi o primeiro a abrir os olhos, incomodado com a luz do final do dia. Ele levantou sua mão esquerda até a altura de seu rosto e estudou a sombra que a pouca luz fazia em seus dedos, brincando com eles e sorrindo ao sentir seu coração se acelerar de empolgação. Ele tentou se levantar, mas estava fraco demais. Seus gemidos chamaram atenção de Klaus que veio imediatamente até os fundos, arregalando os olhos ao notar os três adolescentes estirados no chão. Ele correu até Félix, o ajudando a se sentar e pegando um copo de água e fazendo ele dar pequenos goles.

-Isso, isso. Muito bem… Assim mesmo…. - Félix se sentia enjoado pelo conteúdo de seu estômago, procurando a parede para se escorar e se manter acordado.

Daniel foi o próximo a despertar, minutos depois de Félix. Ele se engasgou assim que abriu os olhos, sentindo o seu peito doer ao respirar suas primeiras lufadas de ar consciente. Então era assim ter oxigênio em seu corpo? Com a garganta seca, ele também tentou se levantar, tendo dificuldades e sendo amparado por Félix que já se sentia mais forte. Mesmo deitado escorado no amigo, Daniel começou a chorar copiosamente olhando para as suas mãos.

-Vivos, Félix…. Estamos vivos…. - Ele não tinha forças para se exaltar, apenas sussurrar.

A palidez mórbida não existia mais, assim como as olheiras profundas em seus olhos. Sua aparência era saudável, como a de um adolescente normal.

-E você tem barba. - O moreno implicou com o loiro, ainda o amparando e ajudando a tomar goles d’água.

Quando Klaus chegou, ajudou os dois rapazes a se alimentarem, ordenando expressamente que descansassem, e assim o fizeram.

Mas alguma coisa os incomodava: os dois estavam despertos a pelo menos duas horas e meia e nada de Martin acordar.

-Será que ele não conseguiu? - Félix se preocupou.

-Nós o estamos vendo, ele conseguiu o corpo de volta.

-Mas e se ele não resistiu? Aquilo dói pra caramba!

-Ele não pode ter feito isso…. - Daniel se preocupou, chegando perto do amigo e conferindo a sua pulsação.

-Ele ainda está vivo.

-Então porque não acorda?

-Vocês se esquecem - Demétrius apareceu para os dois - Que ele era o mais velho de vocês dois. Seu renascimento foi o mais demorado, logo, ele tem o direito de demorar mais a acordar.

-Demétrius? Pensei que nos quisesse longe;

-E eu quero, por isso os trouxe de volta à vida. Espero que fiquem fora do meu caminho por muito tempo.

\- E o que está fazendo aqui ainda?

-Garantindo que continuem vivos. E alguém tinha que avisar ao dono do estabelecimento sobre a aparição de três adolescentezinhos.

- _Arg…._ \- Martin gemeu, chamando atenção dos dois.

-Martin?

-Martin?

Aquelas duas vozes o chamavam para a realidade, mas e se ele as ignorasse? Estava tão calmo em seu cantinho….

-Martin?

Ele só queria silêncio… Era pedir muito? Era só fingir que não ouvida aqueles chamados e fechar os olhos, ninguém iria perturbá-lo se continuasse quieto...

-Ah, não! Você não vai voltar! - Demétrius se irritou, empurrando o que quer que fosse para o corpo de Martin de novo.

-Demétrius?! - Félix se apavorou.

-Continuem chamando ele! Ele não vai morrer de novo!

-Como é que é?!

-SÓ CHAMEM ELE, SEUS IDIOTAS! VOCÊ NÃO VAI VOLTAR, MARTIN!

-MARTIN!- Daniel começou a chacoalhar o amigo.

-MARTIN! - Félix chamava seu nome alto, na esperança que eles os escutasse.

-MARTIN!

-MARTIN!

-ESSE IDIOTA ESTÁ SE ESFORÇANDO MAS NÃO VAI CONSEGUIR ESCAPAR! - Demétrius continuava fazendo força contra o corpo de Martin, impedindo que seu espírito saísse.

-MAAAAARRTIIIINNNNN **!!!!!!** \- Daniel e Félix berraram ao mesmo tempo nos ouvidos do loiro, fazendo ele arregalar os olhos e se sentar rapidamente, quase desmaiando pela velocidade em seguida.

-Me….. Me cha…. chamaram? - Ele perguntou, apoiando-se em Félix, que impedia que ele desmaiasse de novo.

\- O que aconteceu aqui, Demétrius?! - Daniel questionou enquanto buscava água para o amigo.

-Ele não estava conseguindo se prender ao seu corpo. Ele não queria voltar.

-Mas… Ele concordou….

-Mas teve dificuldades em voltar. Agora que ele acordou, não deixem que ele durma nas próximas horas. Tenham certeza que ele está bem e que não vai se desprender.

-E como vamos ter certeza disso?

-Leva cerca de três dias para se readaptarem. Se ele não tiver mais nenhuma recaída nesse período, vocês podem sair e ver a amiguinha de vocês. Mas primeiro tenham certeza de que estão todos bem.

-Nós…. nem temos como agradecer você, Demétrius.

-Só desapareçam da minha vida. - Demétrius fez pouco caso e desapareceu, deixando os rapazes sozinhos.

-O que… O que vamos… Fazer… Agora? - Martin ainda estava desestabilizado pela volta repentina.

-Descansar. - Daniel decretou. - Se é o que temos que fazer para garantir a nossa vida, vamos fazer isso.

-Mas e depois disso, Daniel? Não podemos continuar a morar na Edícula! - Félix tinha pensando naquilo durante as duas horas que estiveram acordado.

-Podemos dividir um apartamento. Procuramos empregos e moramos juntos, como nos velhos tempos!

-Nessa altura eu não sei se você está se referindo aos trinta anos que passamos juntos ou naquele ano e meio que ensaiávamos na edícula do Félix. - Martin brincou, respirando com mais calma e apreciando as batidas do seu coração.

-Daniel, não temos um diploma. Como vamos conseguir um emprego se não terminamos nem o ensino médio?!

-Com licença, garotos… - Klaus bateu à porta. - Já estou de saída, só queria confirmar se está tudo bem com vocês.

-Acho que conseguimos nos virar aqui por hoje a noite. - Félix respondeu.

-Mas e depois? Já tem onde ficar?

-Estávamos discutindo isso exatamente agora. Daniel sugeriu que arrumassemos empregos e dividirmos um apartamento, mas eu lembrei que não temos certificação do ensino médio.

-Não sei se vai adiantar de muita coisa, mas esses papéis acabaram de aparecer no balcão.

Klaus entregou para os rapazes carteiras de identidade, CPF’s e certidões de nascimento, todas datadas do mesmo dia.

-Vou continuar fazendo aniversário na mesma data de antes. - Martin decretou.

-Nenhum diploma. - Daniel constatou. - Vamos precisar arrumar um então. Klaus, me desculpe a pergunta descarada, mas seria muito incômodo ficarmos aqui durante o período do supletivo e até arrumarmos um emprego? Sei que não é um kitnet, mas é o único lugar que temos além da edícula.

-De forma alguma, rapazes! Podem ficar o tempo que precisarem.

-Muito obrigado, Klaus. E por favor….

-Não vou contar a Julie, pode deixar. Mas precisarão ficar escondidos durantes as tardes.

-Não tem problema, serão só três dias.

-Se é assim já vou indo então. Tem comida e água no frigobar na copa e o banheiro é no final do corredor. Tem cobertores e travesseiros no armário e vou ver se consigo alguns colchões essa semana. 

-Vamos cuidar de tudo para você, Klaus! - Félix respondeu alegremente.

-Bem vindos de volta à vida, rapazes.

Klaus desejou antes de deixá-los sozinhos e trancar a porta.

Eles finalmente tinham conseguido.

Estavam mais vivos do que nunca.


	5. Cinco

Julie estava cada vez mais aflita. Já tinham três dias que os fantasmas haviam desaparecido sem ao menos deixar um bilhete ou alguma explicação, e aquilo estava consumindo seus nervos! Ela pouco ligava para os ensaios, estava preocupada em onde eles tinham se metido. Da última vez que tinham sumido daquele jeito estavam presos na casa do seu professor física, quem garantia que não haviam se metido em confusão mais uma vez?

Preocupada, Julie não conseguia prestar atenção nas aulas. Já tinha passado da hora do intervalo e ela continuava aérea, chamando atenção de Bia.

-Julie, o que ta acontecendo? Até o Béder percebeu como você tá estranha….

-Tá tão na cara assim, Bia….?

-Uhum…. O que aconteceu? Foi o Nicolas de novo?

-Não, Não…. - Julie negou, amuada. - São os meninos…. Eles desapareceram três dias atrás.

-Não disseram para onde iam?

-Não. Até onde eu sei eles podem ter sido pegos pelo Demétrius, e nós não podemos fazer nada para ajudar. Se isso tiver acontecido, eu nunca mais vou vê-los de novo.

-Julie…. Essa carinha é só por ter perdido a banda?

Julie não respondeu imediatamente, apenas se encolheu em sua carteira.

-Julie…. Sabe que Daniel não é um relacionamento possível….

-A minha cabeça sabe, mas o meu coração não. A última vez que pude conversar com ele quase nos beijamos, mas….

-Como é que é?

-Eu não faria isso, mas ele quis testar uma coisa…. Nós conseguimos dar as mãos e ele segurar no meu rosto, mas caímos no sono sem fazer nenhuma besteira. Depois disso só o vi no ensaio e agora….

-Julie, sabe que ele consegue sim se tornar tangível, não é? Eles pegam nos instrumentos.

A mente de Julie se esvaziou por um momento, com ela fechando os olhos envergonhada. Daniel sabia o que estava fazendo, ele não estava testando sua matéria, mas sim suas reações.

-Aquele cretino…. - Ela sussurrou, arrancando um sorrisinho de Bia.

-Entende o que eu disse? Daniel não vai desistir de você, mas….

-É, eu sei. Eu não podia ter nascido quarenta e sete anos atrás?

-Não, porque você ficaria em uma fossa maior ainda depois do acidente. Gosto mais de pensar em porque eles não nasceram dezessete anos atrás?

-Ninguém garante que eu teria sobrevivido. Se eu estivesse na banda com eles poderia ter ido junto.

-Não mesmo, eles iriam querer imitar os Beatles de novo, e sem o Josias você seria quem ficaria para trás para tirar os sapatos.

Julie se encolheu na carteira. Todas as possibilidades que já tinha imaginado até o momento resultaram naquilo: ela perdendo Daniel antes que pudessem ter alguma coisa. Ela sem querer se afundava cada vez mais em um estado depressivo com a saída brusca de seus amigos da sua vida, do garoto que ela gostava e por mais fosse correspondida, não podia ficar, por perder um amigo por idiotice dele….

-Ei ei ei, vamos hoje a tarde na loja do Klaus para você tirar essa carinha aí. - Bia percebeu o poço que Julie começava a se afundar, tentando tirá-la de lá o mais rápido possível

***

Não eram nem quatro da tarde quando Klaus viu as duas adolescentes entrarem pela porta de sua loja. Com um sorriso cúmplice no rosto, ele tratou de confirmar que seus garotos estavam muito bem escondidos para enfim atender as meninas.

-Meninas! Essa loja tem ficado muito silenciosa sem vocês aqui!

-Foi mal, Klaus, ficamos presas com as provas. Final do ano tá chegando, aí ja viu né? - Bia falou pela amiga, que tentava manter o sorriso em seu rosto

-Sei bem como é isso…. Eu sempre me esforçava o máximo durante o ano para relaxar nas últimas provas. Eu tecnicamente já tinha passado de ano em setembro.

-Como você fazia isso?! - Julie se interessou pela possibilidade, já que suas notas não iam nada bem.

-Só estudava muito de março até setembro, e depois só marcava presença na aula. Mas e a banda, Julie? Podemos marcar um show para depois das provas? Três pessoas já perguntaram quando teria de novo.

Aquilo não era mentira, já que os meninos não paravam de perguntar quando Klaus cederia o espaço novamente.

-Ah, isso…. Eu não sei quando poderemos tocar de novo. Os rapazes… Eles…. Eles desapareceram e eu não sei se irão voltar.

-Não deve ter sido nada demais, Julie. - Klaus tentou confortar.

-Ei, Klaus, nós vamos rapidinho no seu banheiro, tá? - Bia avisou, já puxando a amiga.

As duas foram até o corredor atrás do balcão, parando próximas à porta em que os garotos estavam e conversando baixinho.

-Você precisa me prometer uma coisa Julie.

-O que?

-Se daqui um mês eles não voltarem, você vai seguir em frente. Não pode se prender a isso.

-Eu sei, queria não dar voz a essa esperança, mas…..

-Essa não é a voz da Julie? - Félix comentou quando começou a prestar atenção no som.

-Julie?! - Daniel se empertigou, correndo até a porta e sendo impedido por Martin.

-Daniel, não! - Ele gritou em um sussurro. - Não podemos ainda!

Sabendo das condições, Daniel se sentiu frustrado por ter ela tão perto, mas sem pode falar. Incomodado, ele se contentou em se aproximar da porta, apenas escutando um….

-Eles não foram invenção da minha cabeça, não é, Bia?

E então ele sentiu a dor se apossar de seu coração. Ele não era uma invenção, estava bem vivo do outro lado da porta esperando por ela.

***

O quarto dia enfim havia chegado e com ele a liberdade do trio. Klaus tinha providenciado algumas roupas modernas para os garotos, assim como uma ida ao barbeiro, já que seus visuais não eram moda naquele século. Todos estavam com os cabelos mais curtos e controlados, mas quando o barbeiro tentou fazer a barba de Daniel, ele não permitiu. Ele gostava de ter uma barba - já que trinta anos antes ele não tinha conseguido aquele privilégio - além de fazer parecer mais maduro. Seguindo o plano, os três saíram da barbearia e caminharam até a escola onde oferecia o curso supletivo, com os três sendo efetivamente matriculados. As aulas começariam apenas no dia seguinte, com a duração de três meses. Depois disso seriam livres para procurarem um emprego e se manterem em um apartamento dividido.

-Cês querem ir esperar a Julie na escola? - Martin sugeriu. -Ela deve sair daqui a pouco.

-Não acho que seja uma boa ideia, ao menos não hoje. - Félix foi sensato. - Ela acha que a gente morreu, aparecermos do nada e vivos na escola não seria algo muito silencioso.

-Félix tem razão, Martin. - Daniel concordou. - Acho melhor esperarmos na casa dela.

-Mas e se o pai dela estiver em casa?

-Já esqueceu o horário dele? Ele não vai estar lá. E se nos virem, bem, Julie tem uma banda, não é?

Concordando com o argumento, os três foram em direção até a casa de Julie - surpreendendo-se em como o caminho tinha ficado 3x mais longo. Assim que botaram o pé na rua certa, um frio na barriga dominou os três, assim como um sorriso no rosto. Antes mesmo que pudessem notar de fato a dupla que vinha na direção contrária, escutaram Daniel gritar:

-JULIE! -E abrir os braços em sua direção.

Julie estava completamente distraída conversando com Bia a respeito do que faria para continuar ignorando Nicolas. Apesar deles serem amigos, ele tinha pisado muito na bola com os comentários no site. Quando ouviu seu nome ser gritado, Julie olhou para frente e não acreditou no que viu. Bia seguiu o seu olhar e ficou tão espantada quanto a melhor amiga.

Daniel, Félix e Martin estavam bem à sua frente, chamando por ela. No primeiro momento Julie sequer percebeu a atual condição deles - ao contrário de Bia - correndo na direção deles e se atirando nos braços de Daniel - que prontamente a tirou do chão e a girou no ar.

Ceeerrrto, Julie tinha total certeza que ele não podia fazer aquilo antes. Se separando dele, conseguiu olhar atentamente à sua barba crescida, pele saudável, sem olheiras, roupas trocadas e a respiração batendo em seu rosto. Ele se separou com brusquidão de Daniel, apertando os braços de Félix e Martin, soltando um grito de felicidade e puxando os três para um abraço triplo.

Bia não queria interromper aquele momento, ficando um pouco afastada apenas observando.

-Como isso…. Como isso…. Vivos?! - Julie questionou para Martin.

-Vivos.

-Quem vocês precisaram chantagear para isso?

-Demétrius. Ele preferiu nos trazer de volta à vida do que aceitar a chantagem. - Félix explicou, ainda abraçando a garota.

Daniel não conseguia falar nada, estando travado na presença da garota. Seu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca, com seu estômago totalmente revirado.

-Parece que algum bicho mordeu você, Daniel. - Bia se aproximou, implicando com o loiro.

-Eu, ahn… A gente pode ensaiar, Julie?

-Só depois que me explicarem essa história direito!

Arrastando os três para a edícula, Julie não percebeu que segurava a mão de Daniel, embora os outros três já tivessem notado e já pensando em uma desculpa para deixarem os dois sozinhos. Por mais que Bia não tivesse apoiado a amiga antes, Daniel não era mais um fantasma - logo, era um pretendente namorável.

-Pedrinho ainda não chegou? - Martin tentou fugir da edícula com Félix, mas não conseguiu.

-Não, ia fazer um trabalho na casa do Lucas hoje, só deve chegar de noite. Agora, todo mundo sentado! - Ela apontou para o sofá.

-E então? - Bia tentou ajudar.

-Estamos vivos! - Daniel declarou.

-E como exatamente isso aconteceu?

Lembra daquele lance que descobrimos sobre o Demétrius? Dele também cantar para os vivos? - Martin tomou a frente.

-Vocês usaram isso para ele parar de perturbar a gente.

É, foi o que a gente achou, mas aparentemente ele é incorrupto e procurou uma maneira de se livrar da gente. Acabou que a nossa morte foi acidental, era para ter sido o Josias, mas como partimos antes da hora nos deram uma escolha de voltar.

-E o que vai acontecer com o Josias?

-Demétrius garantiu que não ia acontecer nada. - Daniel afirmou. - Mas não é como se ele fosse se lembrar da gente para se tocar do que conseguiu escapar. Ninguém que a gente conheceu em vida se lembra da gente, essa foi a condição.

-Então seus pais…. - Bia se compadeceu.

-Não tínhamos mais contato deles quando éramos fantasmas, então não foi tão doloroso assim. - Félix respondeu.

-Mas veja pelo lado bom agora, Julie: você vai ser obrigada a dividir o microfone comigo. Sem microfonias. - Daniel disse com um sorriso zombeteiro.

-Esse é o lado bom? - Julie implicou.

-Ter que aturar o doce som da minha voz…. - Daniel entrava na brincadeira, implicando ainda mais.

-É…. A gente pode ensaiar? Não temos mais todo o tempo do mundo, as aulas começam cedo amanhã.

-Aulas? Que aulas?

-Nos matriculamos em um supletivo, para conseguirmos um certificado de ensino médio e arrumarmos um emprego. Não podemos ficar esperando a banda começar a ser paga sem fazer nada.

-E vão ficar aonde?

-Klaus deixou que a gente ficasse por um tempo na loja até conseguirmos alugar um apartamento.

-Estavam esse tempo todo lá e não vieram falar com a gente?!

-Desculpa, Julie. Ordens expressas de Demétrius. Só aparecer para você três dias depois de acordarmos.

***

Depois de três horas de ensaio, começava a anoitecer e isso significava que seu Raul em breve voltaria para casa - e com certeza surtaria por ter três adolescentes desconhecidos em sua casa. Eles arrumaram as coisas e iam saindo da edícula quando Pedrinho chegou, gritando de felicidade ao notar os seus amigos vivos. Arrastando eles até o seu quarto para mostrar o projeto que estava trabalhando durante a tarde, não viu Bia subir até o quarto de Julie, deixando a irmã sozinha com Daniel.

Pedrinho e o guitarrista quase nunca tinham se falado.

-Fico feliz que você tenha voltado. - Julie comentou, levando ele até a porta.

-Vivo ou só voltado?

-Vivo. - A maneira como Julie afirmou o fato fez o coração de Daniel bater mais rápido.

-Eu ouvi quando você perguntou a Bia se éramos invenção sua… E aquilo machucou.

-Estava me escutando?

-Sim, mas não acho que você conseguiria inventar alguém de personalidade tão forte, quem dirá três fantasmas e ainda montar uma banda com eles.

Agora que ele estava vivo não tinha ideia de como conversar com ela.

-Ei, Daniel, já estamos indo! - Félix gritou pelo amigo.

-Você ouviu eles. - Daniel afirmou. - Até amanhã?

-Até amanhã.

Daniel ficou sem saber o que fazer, mas quando viu Julie se colocar na ponta dos pés e beijar o canto de sua boca, ele perdeu completamente a habilidade de raciocínio. Julie não esperou uma resposta, rindo ao vê-lo andar para trás e tropeçar nos próprios pés, quase batendo na parede. Com um aceno, Daniel andou apressado até os amigos, desaparecendo no horizonte.

-E eu achando que ele ia te agarrar na primeira oportunidade. - Bia comentou, se escorando ao lado da amiga.

-Vai acreditar se eu disse que eu também?

-Parece que no final das contas ele não é tão bad boy assim.


	6. Seis

O dia seguinte chegou e com ele o estranho desaparecimento de Nicolas. Não que Julie se importasse, claro que não. Depois de ter sido humilhada por ele, ouvir que o garoto tinha vergonha dela e dos comentários maldosos em seu site ela não o queria ver nem pintado de ouro.

Mas a curiosidade ainda falava alto.

-O Nicolas tá demorando, né? - Ela comenta com Bia, que apenas deu de ombros.

-Bom dia turma. - A professora de álgebra cumprimentou ao entrar na sala. - Hoje vamos revisar os exercícios da última aula, Abram na página 49, por favor.

_“Julie!”_

Julie levantou a cabeça. Ela estava ficando doida? Não existiam mais fantasmas em sua vida.

_“JULIE!”_

Bia olhou para Julie, ela também tinha escutado aquilo.

-JULIE!

Definitivamente alguém estava gritando por ela. Curiosos como eram, todos os alunos do segundo andar correram de suas salas, se espremendo nas janelas para descobrir quem gritava pela garota.

-Acha que Daniel seria louco de vir declarar seu amor publicamente? - Bia perguntou nervosa.

-Ele não seria nem doido.

E de fato não era. Era Nicolas vestido em seu traje de cavaleiro medieval que berrava pela garota.

-EU NÃO TENHO VERGONHA NEM DE VOCÊ NEM DO QUE EU SOU, JULIE, E FANTASMA NENHUM VAI ME FAZER TER MEDO! FANTASMA NENHUM!

-Ai, que mico, Julie. Quer ajuda para se esconder? - Thalita implicou, vendo o estado da garota.

Julie não sabia o que fazer, mas também sabia que se ela não fosse a seu encontro Nicolas não calaria a boca. Bia tentou segurá-la, mas quando Julie desceu as escadas correndo e aparecendo na frente do garoto no pátio, não soube do que a amiga seria capaz.

-Nicolas! O que você tá fazendo?

-Estou mostrando para todo mundo que não tenho vergonha do que eu sou e muito menos de você.

-Eu agradeço, mas será que você pode entrar agora? Daqui a pouco diretor aparece e….

Nicolas interpretou as ações de Julie como timidez e resolveu se aproximar mais, para ver se ela se interessava e o beijava - como a tanto tempo ele queria - mas assim que entrou no seu espaço pessoal ela o parou com as mãos, curvando seu corpo para trás.

“UUUHHHHH” O público sentia por Nicolás ter sido rejeitado.

Aquele tinha sido um gesto automático para Julie, que pensou em Daniel na mesma hora. Por mais que eles sequer tivessem ficados sozinhos direito e o único contato físico tivesse sido um beijinho no canto da boca, Julie sabia que com ele vivo poderia tentar um relacionamento com ele - e Daniel já tinha deixado mais do que explícito as suas intenções.

-O que você tá fazendo, Nicolas?

-Eu…. Eu pensei…. - Ele estava verdadeiramente confuso.

-Por favor, vamos entrar….. - Julie suplicou.

Concordando com tristeza, Nicolas pegou sua mochila e seguiu a garota, parando no banheiro para tirar o seu traje.

-Amiga…. - Bia começou. - Ele tentou mesmo te beijar? 

Julie apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

-Você superou mesmo ele, não é?

-Acho que sim.

***

-Ah, enfim a hora da saída! - Martin jogou os braços para o alto enquanto saía do prédio comercial.

Aquele tinha sido o primeiro dia de aula de supletivo do trio e já tinham dezenas de tarefas para casa. A prova seria somente dali a seis meses, mas como estavam a trinta anos sem estudar, tinham medo de terem muito mais conteúdo para revisar.

-A gente não podia ter morrido depois de terminar o ensino médio? - Félix fez drama com a quantidade de informação para estudar.

-Ah, qual é, Félix! Nem é tanta coisa assim! - Martin tentou esclarecer para o amigo mais novo.

-Mas você esquece que ficamos 30 anos sem estudar, e que a prova são todos os conteúdos do ensino médio!

-Você vai dar conta, Félix! Não é, Daniel?

-O quê? - Daniel estava completamente distraído.

-Cê tá pensando no quê? Tá tão distraído.

-E você ainda pergunta, Martin? - Félix brincou.

-Vou chamar a Julie para sair.

-Pensei que a essa hora já teriam até marcado o casamento. - Martin continuou. - Não aconteceu nada ontem quando demos um perdido em vocês?

-Vocês chamam aquilo de perdido? Voltaram nem três minutos depois!

-Desculpa por pensarmos que você era mais rápido no gatilho!

-As coisas não funcionam assim, eu… Precisava saber se o panaca do Nicoas não estava entre nós. - Daniel revirou os olhos.

-Você cuidou dele, não cuidou?

-Sim, mas vocês sabem a capacidade dela passar pano para ele.

-Mas aconteceu alguma coisa, Daniel? - Félix estava impaciente. - Você não flutuou de volta para a loja a toa.

-Ela disse que estava feliz por eu ter votado vivo, e beijou o canto da minha boca.

-E você não fez nada? Não puxou ela pela cintura? Não prendeu na parede????

-Eu fiquei chocado demais por ela também corresponder aos meus sentimentos e…. E aí Félix apareceu chamando para ir embora!

Félix e Martin se entreolharam.

-Vocês precisam sair o mais rápido possível!

-Você já beijou, não é Daniel?

-É claro que já, Martin! Não lembra que eu namorei a Carla no segundo ano?!

-Ah, aquela que queria que você acabasse com a banda para ter mais tempo para ela? - Ele fez uma careta - Não me lembro não.

Daniel bufou. Aqueles tinham sido os piores seis meses da sua vida.

-Enfim, eu estive pensando e quero chamar a Julie hoje. 

-E você tá fazendo o que aqui com a gente? Não aturamos meses de você suspirando pelos cantos e tentando fazer ela te notar para agora enrolar!

***

Eram perto das quatro da tarde quando Julie escutou a campainha da sua porta tocar. Estirada na sua cama, ouviu quando Pedrinho gritou que ele atenderia, logo sendo chamada pelo mais velho.

-JULIEEEE!!!! É PARA VOCÊ!

Julie estranhou, se fossem os garotos Pedrinho teria deixado entrarem sem pestanejar. Seria Nicolas querendo conversar? Receosa de descobrir, a agarota se arrastou de seu quarto até a escada, vendo a figura alta recostada no batente da sua porta.

-Daniel? - Ela apressou seus passos até o rapaz.

-Estava esperando outra pessoa? - Ele perguntou debochado.

-Pensei que viesse com os garotos.

-Eles estavam entretidos demais relembrando física e álgebra, não quis atrapalhar eles.

-Quer dizer que o senhor é o ás da matemática?

-Não querendo me gabar, mas eu era o melhor da minha turma.

-Rockeiro e nerd….. - Julie balançava a cabeça, brincando.

-Shhh…. Não conta para ninguém não. - Ele sussurrou, semicerrando os olhos. - Tenho uma reputação à zelar.

-Ah, claro. Pode deixar. Mas o que está fazendo aqui se não vamos ensaiar?

-Pensei que tivesse gostado de eu ter voltado vivo. - Daniel foi direto, fazendo Julie corar.

Ela adora ser alvo das diretas dele.

-E talvez que você quisesse, sei lá, passar um tempo comigo. Como nos velhos tempos.

-Vou pegar o meu celular. - Julie disse simplesmente, subindo até o seu quarto e enviando uma mensagem para Bia

“Daniel está aqui e me chamou para sair”

_“Bons amassos para vocês XD”_

Rindo da resposta, Julie foi ao encontro de Daniel, trancando a porta e o seguindo.

-O que acha de vagar por aí sem rumo?

-Como fantasmas?

-É, como fantasmas. - Daniel riu.

Ela nunca deixaria ele se esquecer daquilo.

***

Eles andaram por cerca de quarenta minutos até chegarem ao parque da cidade, onde haviam gravado o seu primeiro clipe. Cansa, Julie se sentou um um balanço, dando um gritinho de surpresa ao sentir Daniel empurrá-la no brinquedo, com ela ganhando cada vez mais impulso. Com altas gargalhadas, a química entre os dois afetava qualquer um perto, com todos achando fofa a interação entre o casal.

Casal que não era casal, ao menos não ainda.

Quando Daniel se sentou no balanço ao lado de Julie, ela tomou coragem de perguntar:

-Porque vocês precisaram de três dias para aparecerem para mim?

-Demétrius queria ter certeza que não seria uma operação falha. Martin, ele… Ele teve problemas em conseguir colar a alma dele ao corpo e quase faleceu duas vezes no processo. Demétrius impediu que ele deixasse o corpo montando em cima dele e o empurrando de volta enquanto a gente gritava por ele, por isso a cautela. Seria uma perda de tempo e sofrimento a toa se vocês nos visse no primeiro dia e não aguentássemos e partíssemos de novo.

-E como… Como foi? Você não é um zumbi, né?

-Olha para a minha cara e me diz se eu pareço um zumbi, Julie. - Daniel olhou desacreditado para a garota.

-Tem certeza que dormiu bem essa noite? - El brincou.

-É claro que não somos zumbis, Julie. Não existe mais corpos para serem ressuscitados. Tivemos que renascer do zero, criar matéria do nada.

-E como foi?

-Insuportável. Félix e Martin foram os primeiros a desmaiar de exaustão, mas aguentei por mais tempo, queria ter certeza que estava vivendo. Acordamos um dia depois e não tenho vergonha nenhuma de confessar que chorei feito um bebê quando senti meu coração bater e Félix me apoiar em seu colo para beber água, mas aí Martin se recusou a voltar e foram mais algumas horas até ele despertar. Ficamos de castigo na loja do Klaus até completarmos os três dias e a primeira coisa que fizemos….

-Foi ir na minha casa?

-Não, fomos no barbeiro, depois nos matriculamos no supletivo e aí sim fomos até a sua casa.

-Bem que eu reparei que o seu cabelo estava mais comportado. E você tem barba! - Julie brincou passando os dedos rapidamente por seu maxilar.

-Eu sei, isso é incrível. Eu nunca tive a chance de ter uma barba dessas antes! - Os olhos de Daniel brilharam. - Quer…. Você gostou?

-Te deixou com um ar mais velho, maduro.

-Tecnicamente agora sou o mais novo aqui.

Julie riu, balançando-se para o lado.

-E como foi o seu primeiro dia de aula?

-Bastante intenso, mas nada que eu já não tivesse visto antes. Eu cursei quase todo o terceiro ano, lembra?

-E é um nerd rockeiro.

-Um nerd rockeiro que está oferecendo aulas particulares para que você não cole mais nas provas.

-EI! A IDEIA FOI SUA!

-A culpa não é minha se estávamos sem tempo para melhorar suas notas e precisando ensaiar!

Revoltada, Julie deu um tapinha em seu joelho, arrancando uma risada alta de Daniel.

-Cretino!

-E como foi o seu dia, cretina? - Daniel implicou, curvando o seu corpo para frente.

Julie ficou quieta na mesma hora.

-Julie…..? Daniel estranhou a sua reação.

-Aconteceu uma coisa…..

-Porque eu acho que a anta do Nicolas….

-Ele foi vestido de cavaleiro medieval até a escola e armou uma cena. Chegou atrasado de propósito e começou a berrar o meu nome no pátio. Disse que não tinha vergonha de quem era e muito menos de mim, principalmente de nenhum fantasma…. - Julie não tinha se tocado da última parte até aquele momento.

Daniel sentia o seu coração parar gradativamente, assim como sua pele empalideceu como se ainda estivesse morto. Nicolas tinha feito justamente o que ele tinha ordenado NÃO fazer! Ele não acreditava que depois de tudo aquilo ele não teria chances….

-E quando eu fui até ele tentar entender o que raios estava acontecendo ele tentou me beijar….

Daniel parou de escutar naquele momento. Toda a felicidade se esvaiu do seu corpo, deixando uma casca fria e vazia para trás.

-Daniel? - Julie estranhou o guitarrista retesar seu corpo e levar o balanço para longe dela.

-Não vou dizer que fico feliz por vocês estarem juntos, porque essa é a única coisa que eu estou. - Sua voz estava quebrada em mil pedacinhos, apenas querendo se trancar em algum lugar e chorar.

-Em empurrei ele. - Julie disse simplesmente, aproximando seu balanço e colocando sua mão sob a dele. - Eu não deixei ele me beijar.

Levantando a cabeça na velocidade da luz, Daniel voltou a sentir seu coração bater desenfreado em seu peito.

-E porque não? - Ele não se aguentou.

-Porque você está vivo. 

Daniel não esperou outra deixa, acabando com a distância entre seus balanços e capturando a sua boca em um beijo calmo. Com medo de que não fosse real, Daniel segurou o rosto de Julie com suas duas mãos, sentindo as dela se espremerem como podiam contra o seu peito. Seus lábios eram macios, exatamente como ele tinha imaginado e fantasiado por tanto tempo. Sua língua morna pediu passagem contra a sua própria boca, o fazendo ir até a lua e voltar.

Poder sentir Daniel de verdade contra o seu corpo era uma sensação indescritível, saber que ele era real e que estava finalmente a beijando como tanto quis por tanto tempo fazia mil fogos de artifício explodirem em seu peito e estômago, apenas dando mais gás para Julie chegar mais perto e aprofundar mais o beijo, porém ela se desvencilhou rindo.

Daniel se sentiu muito ofendido com aquilo.

-Risos, é sério? - Daniel endureceu a voz. - Eu por acaso beijo tão mal assim?

-Não é nada disso, é só… A barba faz cosquinha. Eu nunca beijei ninguém com barba.

Sorrindo aliviado, Daniel acabou com o clima ruim.

-Nem eu. - A puxando para mais um beijo, dessa vez a envolvendo pela cintura e beijando sua boca profundamente, desligando-se do restante do mundo e se concentrando apenas na maciez dos lábios de Julie Spineli de Almeida, que perdia suas mãos nos cachos controlados do guitarrista.

Quando o ar se fez necessário, Daniel não se aguentou.

-O que você diria se eu te pedisse para ser minha namorada agora?

-Que você demorou a pedir, e que por mim já estamos namorando desde o exato momento em que você voltou a respirar.

Com um sorriso gigantesco no rosto, Daniel se levantou do balanço e carregou Julie consigo, a girando no ar de felicidade, roubando mais um beijo ao colocá-la no chão.

***

Não demorou muito mais para ele a levar de volta para casa, já que seu Raul não gostaria nada se descobrisse que ela estava até o anoitecer com um namorado que ele desconhecia.

-Promete me avisar quando chegar? - Julie pediu já em sua porta. - Ainda não me acostumei com vocês não morando aqui.

-A gente também, acredite. Os garotos sentem muita falta de azucrinar Pedrinho o dia inteiro. Mas pode deixar que eu aviso sim. - Daniel respondeu abraçado ao corpo de Julie.

Não se aguentando, ele pressionou seu corpo contra o portal, roubando mais um beijo calmo, esquecendo-se completamente de ontem estavam.

-Por mim eu te beijava a noite toda… - Ele confessou, encostando sua testa na dela.

-Vai poder fazer isso quando quiser, mas se você não for agora meu pai vai descobrir do nosso namoro antes mesmo de contarmos aos outros.

-Acha que ele vai gostar de mim?

Julie olhou para o namorado: sua barba o deixava com um ar mais velho, junto de seus cachos controlados. A camisa social azul clara que ele vestia estava justa aos seu corpo, completamente diferente daquela vermelha, além de estar sem o paletó. Definitivamente mais moderno e mais gato. 

-Eu estou namorando o guitarrista da minha banda que ele sequer sabe da existência. É claro que não.

-Já desconfiava disso. - Conformado, Daniel roubou um beijo rápido e se despediu da namorada.

Cerca de quarenta minutos mais tarde Julie ouviu o seu celular tocar, com um número desconhecido na tela. Ao atender receosa, sorriu ao ouvir a voz do outro lado da linha.

-É o telefone da senhorita Juliana Spinelli?

-É sim.

-Estou ligando da loja de discos da cidade para confirmar uma informação. Seus companheiros de banda estiveram aqui mais cedo e confirmaram um show na semana que vem, é verídica essa informação?

-Eles já estão prontos para voltarem a tocar?

-Mais do que nunca, Julie. - Daniel falou sério.

-Então está confirmado.

-ótimo, vou avisar o dono da loja e a assessora da banda para divulgação. E Julie….

-Sim, Daniel?

-Boa noite.


	7. Sete

_-Eles já estão prontos para voltarem a tocar?_

_-Mais do que nunca, Julie. - Daniel falou sério._

_-Então está confirmado._

_-ótimo, vou avisar o dono da loja e a assessora da banda para divulgação. E julie…._

_-Sim, Daniel?_

_-Boa noite._

Daniel desligou o telefone com um sorriso triunfante no rosto. Ele tinha beijado Julie. Ele estava namorando Julie. Ele era tão vivo quanto Julie.

RIndo para si mesmo, ele se virou e deu com Martin, Félix e Klaus olhando para ele.

-Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto? - Ele perguntou irônico.

-Um sorriso de orelha a orelha. - Klaus respondeu, rindo do adolescente.

-Não vai contar o que aconteceu para a gente? - Félix se indignou. - A gente não ouviu você suspirar por meses para ago…..

-Nós vamos ter um show na semana que vem, Julie acabou de confirmar. - Daniel distraiu os amigos. Sabia que eles perguntariam detalhes e não estava a fim de falar tudo na frente de Klaus.

-Pensei que Julie estivesse na semana de provas. - Klaus não entendeu muito bem.

-Bia disse que as provas acabam na quarta, então será que dá para tocarmos no sábado? - Martin perguntou. - O que foi? Nossa assessora também está em época de provas!

-Se não vai afetar a vida escolar de nenhum de vocês, por mim está ótimo. Vou até marcar na agenda e começar a divulgação. - Klaus avisou enquanto ia até atrás do balcão e anotava em sua caderneta.

-Ah, vida escolar….. - Félix engoliu em seco. - Daniel, acha que consegue me ajudar com física nesse final de semana? Se adiantarmos as matérias vamos conseguir tempo livre para ensaiarmos.

-Ainda pensando nisso, Félix?

-A culpa não é minha se nosso antigo professor me perseguiu durante todo esse tempo!

-Félix, já se passaram 30 anos. Precisa tirar esse trauma. - Martin se preocupou com o amigo. - Não pode ter medo de assombração se até uma semana atrás você fazia o mesmo.

Com uma careta, Félix deixou seu tronco se curvar, passando as mãos pelos cabelos preocupadamente.

-Rapazes, já deu a minha hora. Tomam conta da loja? - Klaus percebeu a deixa para se retirar, vendo que os três adolescentes tinham muito o que conversar. - O telefone da minha casa está na agenda telefônica e os colchões estão no quartinho lá de trás.

-Pode deixar, Klaus! - Martin seguiu o mais velho até a porta e a trancou, escondendo a chave atrás do balcão.

-Agora, Daniel, pode nos dizer o que aconteceu de fato?- Martin colocou o amigo contra a parede. - Eu e Félix mal conseguimos estudar de tão ansiosos sobre o encontro de vocês dois!

Daniel abriu um sorriso imenso, se perdendo nas lembranças.

-Pela a sua cara rolou, não foi? - Félix riu da expressão sonhadora do amigo.

-Queremos detalhes! - Martin se animou.

-Aonde vocês foram?

-Nós ficamos andando por aí, sem ter um rumo certo, até que acabamos na praça onde gravamos nosso primeiro clipe.

-E…..? - Félix estava ansioso.

-E aí que ela me perguntou sobre como foi renascer e o nosso primeiro dia de aula.

-E…..? - Martin estava angustiado.

-E aí que eu também perguntei sobre o dia dela, e descobri que o panaca do Nicolas foi vestido de cavaleiro medieval para a escola e se declarou para Julie. - Ele fechou o rosto.

-Você não tinha cuidado para que ele não fizesse isso?

-Eu pensei que tivesse sido bastante claro, mas ele fez justamente o contrário, e até disse que não tinha medo de fantasma nenhum! Sorte que ela ou não ligou ou não percebeu essa parte. E depois disso tudo, ele ainda tentou beijar ela!

-Uhhhhh…. - Félix foi enfático sobre seus sentimentos. Todos eles sabiam sobre o Nicolas123, então saber que ele havia tentado beijar Julie justo quando Daniel havia voltado era…. Decepcionante. - Então não aconteceu nada entre vocês dois?

-Eu tive essa mesma reação quando ela contou, ainda mais por ele ter insinuado ter sido assombrado por um fantasma e se ela ligasse A com B descobriria que eu era o único de nós três capaz de fazer isso. Mas aí ela disse que empurrou ele porque….

-Porque….? - Os dois perguntaram juntos.

-Porque eu estava vivo. - O sorriso voltou ao rosto de Daniel. - Aí eu beijei ela.

Félix e Martin gritaram juntos, pulando para cima do guitarrista. Eles estavam em frenesi pelo amigo finalmente ter beijado a garota que gostava, gritando em seus ouvidos felicitações.

-Mas e aí, foi só isso? - Martin se lembrou.

-Não, eu pedi ela em casamento. - Daniel disse sério, ouvindo um grito esganiçado de Félix.

-Como pe que é? Daniel, eu sempre soube que você era emocionado, mas…. 

Daniel desatou a rir dos amigos.

-Vocês…. Vocês precisavam ver… Ver a cara de vocês! - Daniel falou com dificuldades pela risada. - Não sou louco desse jeito! Mas pedi ela em namoro.

-E ela?

-Disse que por ela já estávamos namorando desde que eu voltei a respirar.

Os três se calaram pela profundidade da frase, logo voltando a gritar feito meninas em seguida, pulando em cima do amigo.

***

Já passava das nove da noite e como não havia uma televisão ou celular no ambiente, os rapazes já estavam deitados em suas camas improvisadas, prontos para dormirem. Daniel ria para a escuridão, não querendo que o dia acabasse.

-Foi do jeito que você esperava, Daniel? - Félix perguntou, vendo Martin virar para o outro lado, já dormindo.

-Foi melhor. Sabe, eu já tinha segurado a mão dela quando era um fantasma, mas tendo matéria é tão…. Diferente. Cara, eu consigo sentir o calor dela,consigo abraçar ela. E o beijo…. - Daniel fechou os olhos, suspirando. - Nunca pensei que sua boca pudesse ser tão macia….

-Acha que o namoro de vocês pode afetar a banda? Caso vocês briguem algum dia.

-Não posso prever isso, Félix, mas eu espero de coração que não. Mesmo que aconteça alguma coisa eu espero que mantenhamos o profissionalismo. O ABBA mesmo era formado por dois casais que depois se separaram mas continuaram juntos.

-E você vai fazer questão de aparecer para o Nicolas agora? - Félix tinha um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios.

-Agora não, mas um dia com certeza. - Daniel compartilhava do mesmo sorriso.

Ele detestava o Nicolas123.

***

-Você não me falou mais nada depois do sms de ontem, Julie. - Bia colocou a amiga contra a parede no intervalo do dia seguinte.

-O que aconteceu ontem? - Shizuko perguntou sem entender.

-O Daniel me chamou para sair. 

-O guitarrista da sua banda?

-Ele mesmo.

-Que fofo, não sabia que vocês tinham um lance.

-Nunca tinha percebido os dois no show? Era gritante a química entre os dois! - Bia se distraíu do foco principal.

-Não… eles estavam sempre de máscara, não dava pra notar muita coisa assim… Parando para pensar agora, como eu consegui beijar o Martin se nem vi o rosto dele?

-Você fez o quê?! - Julie se assustou.

-Beijei o Martin na festa de aniversário do Valtinho.

Julie ficou em alerta. SE SHIZUKO TINHA BEIJADO UM FANTASMA, PORQUE ELA TINHA RELUTADO COM DANIEL?!

-Não conta nada para ele não, mas ele beija muito mal. Foi a minha pior decisão na festa.

-O Maritn?! - Julie desatou a rir. -Vai ver foi muito tempo na seca. - Julie tentou defender o amigo e seus 30 anos sem beijar.

Mas ela não sabia sobre Débora.

-Ah é? E o Daniel? - Bia foi certeira.

Julie segurou o riso e olhou para o chão, antes de declarar:

-Ele beija bem. - Ouvindo os gritinhos das suas amigas.

Bia queria surtar ainda mais por saber de todo o histórico, mas teria de se contentar até chegar em casa.

-Só bem? Só isso?!

-E a barba dele faz cosquinha.

-Ele tem barba?! - Shizuko se espantou. - Quantos anos eles tem mesmo?

-Daniel e Félix tem 17, Martin que tem 18.

-E foi só um beijinho mixuruca? Julie, eu mereço saber! Não passei todos aqueles ensaios segurando vela a toa!

-Não foi só um, nem foi mixuruca! Foram o quê? Uns cinco e mais um pedido de namoro.

Bia e Shizuko se entreolharam e gritaram de felicidade, atraindo atenção para elas.

-Bia, meu amor! O que aconteceu? - Valtinho se aproximou e abraçou a garota.

-Nada não, Valtinho! É segredo da Julie.

-Não é bem um segredo, Bia.

-Se não é um segredo, você pode me contar, não é?

-Valtinho, deixa de ser fofoqueiro!

-Olha só Julie, se você me contar, eu conto que o Nicolas ficou muito triste com o que não aconteceu ontem e ficou me perguntando se ele entendeu tudo errado entre vocês.

-Valtinho, você já contou. - Shizuko falou o óbvio.

-Então, agora você precisa me contar sobre o que estavam falando!

-Valtinho! - Bia o repreendeu, envergonhada.

-Foi mal, Valtinho. Não vai rolar. - Julie decretou. Ela não via problema nenhum em contar para o garoto, mas sabia que ele daria com a língua nos dentes e contaria para Nicolas que a julgar pelo o que ele dissera, estava bastante triste com a situação.

Julie deixaria quieto por enquanto.


	8. Oito

-UM, DOI, TRÊS VAI! - Félix fez a contagem inicial batendo com suas baquetas, vibrando de emoção durante o primeiro ensaio.

**“Agora eu sei qual o meu caminho**

**As escolhas que eu mesmo fiz”**

**“Aprendi com meus erros pra chegar aqui**

Julie estava mais empolgada do que nunca. Era o primeiro ensaio com os garotos vivos. 

**Vi que o medo não vence os sonhos**

**E por nada vou desistir**

**Tenho fé no som, tenho fé em mim**

**Eu tenho fé em mim”**

Daniel cantou a segunda voz com Julie, surpreendendo todos dentro da edícula. Ele raramente usava a sua voz nos ensaios, já que não adiantaria nada treinar e não poder gravá-la, por conta da microfonia, mas agora que estava vivo e sem nenhum problema técnico, estava cumprindo a promessa de dividir o microfone com a namorada.

“ **Nada vai segurar**

**Quem sabe aonde quer chegar**

**Aonde quer che….”**

_**FIIIIUNNNNNN POOF!**_ \- O som estourou os tímpanos de todos os presentes, fazendo os garotos criarem uma carranca.

-Ah, qual é? Queimar justo agora o amplificador? - Martin reclamou.

-Não acredito que no nosso primeiro ensaio isso acontece! - Daniel estava frustrado.

-Gente, vocês estando vivos ou mortos isso já iria acontecer. - Pedrinho, que estava ao lado de Bia, confessou. - Eu já tinha comentado com Julie sobre como os eletrônicos precisavam de manutenção, mas ela me escutou?

-Não podíamos ficar sem ensaiar!

-E agora vão fazer o que?

-Ficar sem ensaiar. - Félix respondeu.

-O jeito é colocar para consertar, Julie. - Daniel foi enfático.

-Tem ideia de onde? Eu nunca usei tanto ao ponto de quebrar algum instrumento.

-Aquela loja de instrumentos, no centro da cidade.

-Ah, aquela que você assombrou por um tempo? - Martin se lembrou.

-....É. - Daniel revirou os olhos.

Todos eles estavam mais do que entusiasmados para o primeiro show que aconteceria no final da semana, com Bia e Pedrinho não querendo perder um minuto do ensaio - embora ela estivesse mais focada no site da banda e ele ajustando o som dos equipamentos. Bia e Pedrinho estavam sentados lado a lado no sofá, enquanto Julie, Daniel e Martin ensaiam a sua performance no espaço livre, já que agora eles se permitiam mover-se mais.

-Não vai ter jeito, gente. Não tem como tocar no final de semana sem amplificador. - Martin lamentou. - Será que se vocês forem lá agora dá tempo de ficar pronto?

-Só vamos descobrir se irmos. - Daniel olhou para o relógio na parede. - Eles fecham em uma hora e meia, acho que dá tempo. - Daniel declarou enquanto tirava a sua guitarra e a guardava em seu estojo.

-Então, quem vai comigo?

-Hã…. Julie é a dona do amplificador, e você é quase o dono da loja, então…. - Félix não precisou ser mais específico.

Chegava a ser fofo o entrosamento entre os dois: eram namorados, mas ainda ficavam tímidos com o início do namoro. Mesmo que já fossem muito amigos antes, bem, era um fantasma com uma viva.

-Vou só pegar a minha bolsa. - Julie declarou, colocando seu microfone no pedestal e ameaçando a sair da edícula.

Mas com toda a confusão do estouro do amplificador, ninguém tinha escutado o carro de seu Raul chegar na garagem, pregando todos desprevenidos quando o homem apareceu diante da porta recém aberta por Julie.

-O que está acontecendo aqui, Juliana? - Ele ainda não tinha visto Bia e Pedrinho, apenas encarava os trÊs rapazes com uma expressão nada boa.

-PAI! - Julie gritou, assustada. - O que está fazendo em casa tão cedo?

-Eu é quem te pergunto, Juliana! Quem são eles e o que estão fazendo aqui?!

\--Eu… A gente… Eles são meus amigos, pai!

-É, seu Raul! Não tem problema nenhum não! - Bia se intrometeu, finalmente sendo notada.

-É, pai! Eles só estavam ensaiando! - Pedrinho tentou defender a irmã.

-Ensaiando? Ensaiando o quê?

-A gente tem uma banda. - Julie estava meio estática. - Quer dizer, só eu e os garotos. Bia assessora a gente e o Pedrinho ajuda com o áudio.

-Julie, desde quando você traz esses garotos para cá? Uma banda?

-Não tem muito tempo - Julie mentiu descaradamente. - Não contei para o senhor porque não tinha noção se daria certo ou não, e não queria colocar muita expectativa…. Mas….

-Mas até o seu irmão está sabendo disso!

-O senhor sabe mexer com equipamento de som? - Pedrinho questionou.

-Não.

-Exatamente por isso. - Pedrinho respondeu, notando Martin e Félix se entreolharem segurando o riso.

-Pedro! - Seu Raul se alterou.

-Fica tranquilo, pai! - Julie tentou acalmá-lo.

-E você, Juliana! Não aprendeu sobre trazer estranhos para casa? Olha só para eles! Gente muito mais velha do que vocÊ….

-Com licença, senhor, mas somos só um ano mais velhos do que Julie. - Félix se impôs.

-Dois, no meu caso. - Martin consertou.

-A minha barba me faz parecer mais velho, mas eu posso provar para o senhor a minha idade. - Daniel puxou do bolso sua carteira, pegando sua identidade e entregando para seu Raul, que de fato conferiu seu ano de nascimento, reparando também na diferença de fotos.

\- E não somos estranhos. Começamos a banda a algumas semanas, mas já nos conhecemos a alguns meses. uns cinco ou seis. - Daniel elaborava a história, deixando que os outros o ajudassem na mentira.

-E onde se conheceram?

-Na loja de discos, no centro da cidade. Viemos para Campinas para um concurso de bandas, mas infelizmente não fomos selecionados.

-Chegamos uma hora atrasados para a seleção. - Martin cobriu o furo.

-Aí fomos até a loja de discos e encontramos com Julie e Bia. Conversamos um pouco e trocamos contato. Nos estabelecemos na cidade e a algumas semanas convidamos ela para fazer parte da banda.

-Vocês não estudam? - Seu Raul tinha um olhar julgador.

-Ela convenceu a gente a voltar a estudar. Não que não quiséssemos nada com os estudos, mas infelizmente nossos pais faleceram e tínhamos que nos sustentar de alguma forma.

-Os pais dos três? - Ele desconfiava.

-É doloroso falar, mas eles estavam atravessando a rua quando um caminhão frigorífico perdeu o controle. Eles eram muito amigos…. - Félix confessou com a voz embargada, com algumas lágrimas ameaçando cair, logo sendo amparado por Martin.

-Viemos para cá em busca de uma chance na música, e enquanto não conseguimos, estudamos em um supletivo para conseguir o diploma mais rápido e conseguirmos um emprego fixo.

-E estão ficando onde? - Seu Raul tinha uma expressão preocupada.

-O dono da loja de discos alugou um quartinho para a gente.

-Eu sinto muito, rapazes….?

-Ah, Daniel é o guitarrista, Martin o baixista e Félix o baterista. - Julie respondeu.

-E de onde vocês vieram, garotos? - Seu Raul já tinha esquecido que não conhecia eles, gostando de novas companhias masculinas na casa.

-Taubaté. - Martin respondeu na cara dura, vendo Julie e Bia segurarem o riso.

-É uma distância bastante grande.

-Tínhamos muita confiança no concurso, mas…. Estamos agora esperando uma nova oportunidade, com Julie dessa vez.

-E o que estão esperando? Não vou poder ouvir uma palhinha?

-Pai… O nosso amplificador acabou de queimar…. Estávamos saindo para colocar no conserto.

-Qual é, Julie! Não precisa ficar envergonhada! Só uma palhinha! - Seu Raul insistiu.

Martin deu de ombros para Daniel, e como o guitarrista já havia guardado a guitarra, Martin deu os primeiros acordes no baixo, agoniando os ouvidos dos presentes.

-É, acho que entendi. Querem uma carona?

-Não precisa, pai! - Julie se adiantou. - Vamos, Daniel?

-Bora.

Daniel pegou o amplificador, apertou a mão do sogro e saiu pela porta, dando um joinha para os amigos que ficariam aturando o mais velho.

***

-Eu sabia que uma hora ou outra íamos encontrar com seu pai, mas não imaginei que seria logo na nossa primeira visita. - Daniel puxava conversa enquanto caminhavam até a loja.

-É o que acontece quando se é visível e tangível. - Julie esbarrou no mais alto de propósito, rindo sem graça. - Como conseguiu elaborar aquela história tão rápido?

-Ah, isso. Eu e os rapazes já tínhamos formulado isso, justamente pensando nessa possibilidade.

-Pensaram ontem a noite?

-E adicionamos o Taubaté antes de apertarmos a sua campainha,

-E escolheram essa cidade ao acaso? Porque lá é meio que a cidade….

-Das mentiras? É, nós sabemos da grávida de Taubaté. Nada mais justo do que adolescentes e acidentes fictícios. Quer dizer…. Ao menos esse foi fictício. Ficamos com medo do seu pai procurar por acidentes de caminhão por aqui e descobrir que na verdade fomos nós a morrer.

-Mas Demétrius disse que ninguém se lembraria.

-Não, ele disse que ninguém se lembraria se tivesse nos conhecidos enquanto vivos. Ele nos conheceu na nossa segunda chance, então poderia nos reconhecer nos jornais. Félix ainda se ressente quando se lembra, por isso ele conseguiu chorar e convencer o seu pai.

-Vocês vão me contar um dia sobre isso? Ou realmente estavam salvando criancinhas?

-Eu não vou contar. - Daniel sorriu de lado. - Estamos vivos, e é isso o que importa. - Daniel segurou na mão de Julie, a apertando.

Eles entrelaçaram os dedos e ficaram em silêncio, caminhando lado a lado. Não demorou muito para chegarem até a loja de instrumentos, com Daniel tomando as rédeas da situação e indo falar com o atendente, entregando o amplificador e explicando o problema.

Porém ele era novato, e insistiu que não havia nada de errado com a caixa. Querendo provar que estava certo, Daniel tomou a liberdade de pegar uma guitarra da exposição, plugar no amplificador e dar um acorde, incomodando todos no ambiente com o som. Perdido, o atendente recebeu uma aula de funcionamento dos instrumentos e da caixa vinda de Daniel - não que eles estivesse se exibindo (certo, talvez um pouquinho) - , mas por ele querer um conserto bem feito, temendo que ele passasse a informação errada.

Daniel só não contava com o dono do imóvel estar bem próximo a eles, ouvindo atentamente cada argumento do adolescente - e ao invés de achar que ele seria um cliente sem razão, estava gostando do seu perfil. Ele parecia saber tocar e entendia MUITO de música e instrumentos. E estranhamente sabia a dinâmica e disposição da loja.

-Com licença, meu rapaz. - O dono interrompeu a conversa. - Posso falar com você um instantinho?

Temendo ter feito algo, Daniel olhou de relance para Julie, que não entendia nada. 

-É claro.

O dono o levou até o seu escritório, preparando a sua proposta.

-Quantos anos você tem?

-Dezessete….. - Daniel estranhava tudo aquilo. - Eu fiz alguma coisa?

-Talvez. Sei que não é maior de idade, mas estaria interessado em um emprego de meio período aqui?

Daniel ficou algum tempo em silêncio, de olhos arregalados, processando a informação.

-Eu ouvi a sua conversa com meu funcionário e percebi que você tem potencial. Por acaso sabe tocar? Precisamos de pessoas como você por aqui, que entendam sobre o que estão vendendo e ajudem os clientes a entenderem um pouco mais sobre a música. Não é só o lucro ou a venda, mas trabalhamos com o gosto por música.

-Eu…. É sério? - Daniel abria um sorriso no rosto.

-Totalmente sério. A vaga é sua se quiser.

-Eu aceito, é claro que aceito! Martin e Félix vão ficar tão felizes que…..

-Eu vi que estava acompanhado, sua namorada?

-E minha vocalista. O senhor perguntou se eu tocava, eu tenho uma banda. Os Insólitos, vamos tocar no final de semana na loja de discos do Klaus, no centro, mas nosso amplificador queimou hoje no ensaio.

-Com certeza eu já ouvi falar, vocês são bons, muito bons. Acho que conseguimos aprontar o seu amplificador até a sexta. Quanto aos seus horários…. Fica bom para você segunda, quarta e quinta a tarde? Vai atrapalhar os seus estudos?

-Sem problemas algum! Vou terminar os estudos em seis meses, consigo conciliar o trabalho com as provas.

-Ótimo! Apareça aqui na quarta, às 13h, com toda a sua documentação para oficializarmos. Pelo o que vi aqui hoje você tem potencial, garoto.

-Obrigado, muito obrigado! - Daniel apertou a mão do chefe animadamente, indo encontrar com Julie.

Ela estava no centro da loja, esperando o namorado ansiosa. Quando viu ele sair do escritório com um sorriso no rosto, se empolgou mesmo sem saber o que tinha acontecido. Daniel sequer esperou eles saírem, levantou Julie no colo e a rodopiou ali mesmo, mais do que feliz.

-DANIEL! -Julie deu um gritinho, sendo puxada para fora da loja. - O que aconteceu?!

-Ele me ofereceu um emprego! EU agora sou funcionário de meio período daqui!

Julie deu novamente um gritinhos, se jogando nos braços de Daniel e o abraçando com força e quando menos percebeu, seus lábios já tinham sido capturados por ele, em um beijo apaixonado - que infelizmente era dificultado pelo o seu sorriso de felicidade.

-Quando precisa vir para cá? - Julie perguntou, vermelha pelo beijo.

-Segundas, quartas e sextas à tarde, mas agora que seu pai sabe sobre a gente, podemos ensaiar nos finais de semana.

-E por falar no meu pai, será que ele está enchendo muito Martin e Félix?

-Eu sou suspeito de falar, tive até que mostrar minha identidade para provar para o meu sogro que não era velho. - Daniel abraçou a cintura de Julie e tomaram o caminho de volta para a casa dela.

-Isso porque ele pensa que você é só o meu guitarrista, imagina se ele vê a gente assim?

-O plano é ele justamente não ver, pelo menos até daqui a um ano e meio. Não queremos que ele descubra que você se apaixonou por mim enquanto eu ainda era um fantasma, não é?

-Posso usar a desculpa que é um amor de outras vidas - Julie disse na cara de pau.

-E eu não duvido de nada disso. - Daniel estalou um beijo em sua bochecha, a apertando mais contra o seu corpo. - Não tenho vergonha de dizer que eu te amo, Julie. - Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Não é meio cedo para dizer isso?

-Não quando esse sentimento está aqui desde a ideia maluca da Bia de namorar aquele Leo.

Julie se surpreendeu.

-Desde essa época?

-O tempo que passamos juntos para te distrair acabou me afetando mais do que deveria. Eu ofereci a minha amizade por você estar tristinha e, bem…. Acabei me apaixonando.

-Daniel…. - Julie se derreteu, o puxando para mais um beijo, sentindo-se confortável no abraço do guitarrista.

Ela não ligava se estavam em público, no final do dia. Sequer ligava se ainda era muito cedo para confessarem a dimensão de seus sentimentos, apenas queria demonstrar para Daniel como se sentia, já que não tinha segurança de usar suas palavras. Daniel acompanhava o seu ritmo, tendo noção que se Martin estivesse por ali gritaria para procurarem um quarto, tamanha intensidade dos dois juntos, mas eles precisavam se acalmar.

Pelo menos até estarem a sós, em um ambiente fechado - livre de qualquer piada.

-Agora, se você não quiser que seu pai nos descubra, acho melhor nos separarmos. - Daniel resmungou na esperança de Julie não o escutar, infelizmente sendo separado dela.

Quando eles enfim entraram em casa, descobriram que seu Raul e Bia estavam na cozinha, preparando um lanche para Martin e Félix, que esperavam comportadamente na bancada da cozinha.

-Ele ofereceu sanduíches e nós não pudemos recusar. - Martin explicou, olhando para Daniel que ria da cena.

Martin apontou discretamente para a boca de Daniel, indicando que estava levemente manchada de batom, que prontamente correu até o espelho mais próximo para se limpar.

-Como foi lá?

-Fica pronto até a sexta, e….. Você quer contar, Daniel? Daniel? - Julie procurou pelo guitarrista, não o encontrando?

Será que ele ainda conseguia ficar invisível e intangível?

Será que tudo tinha dado errado e eles desapareceriam?

Antes que surtasse, Julie viu o guitarrista aparecendo com a boca levemente úmida, entendendo que seu batom deveria ter borrado nele, mas milagrosamente nela não.

-Eles estavam precisando de alguém por meio período e eu consegui a vaga!

Todos no ambiente se animaram, parabenizando o guitarrista (embora seu Raul não entendesse a profundidade de tudo aquilo).

-Eles disseram que já conheciam a banda, que nós somos, bons, muito bons. Falaram também que o amplificador vai ficar pronto para o show no final de semana.

-Aí, filha! Papai vai estar bem na frente! -Seu Raul já estava a par dos acontecimentos futuros, fazendo questão de ir conferir a banda da filha e dos seus amigos.

-Sobre isso, nós vamos ter que repensar a ideia dos figurinos. - Bia declarou.

-Mas eles são a identidade da banda. - Félix ficou ansioso com a aparição repentina.

-As máscaras sim, mas os macacões não.

Seu Raul não entendia bulhufas, preferindo se retirar na sua ignorância. Seu escritório teve de passar por uma dedetização de emergência, mas não significava que ele não precisasse trabalhar. Desejando uma boa tarde para os adolescentes, deixou eles sozinhos sentados em um círculo trabalhando em um caderno, desenhando alguma coisa.

Fosse o que fosse, ele descobriria no final de semana.

Se eram amigos dos seus filhos e Bia, também eram os seus amigos.


	9. Nove

-Companhia dos instrumentos, boa tarde, Daniel falando.

Aquele era o segundo dia de Daniel na loja de instrumentos e já era o décimo terceiro telefonema que ele atendia.

-Daniel? Não sabia que já tinha chegado na loja… - Julie mentiu descaradamente. - Você pode ver se o amplificador ficou pronto, por favor?

-Só um minutinho, senhora. - Daniel respondeu com um sorrisinho zombeteiro no rosto, deixando o telefone de lado e indo conferir as ordens de serviço no balcão. - Ficaram prontas ontem. Você quer que eu passe aí depois do expediente para levar ela?

-Não precisa, pode levar direto pra loja do Klaus. Já teríamos que levar amanhã de qualquer forma.

-Tudo bem, pode deixar que eu levo para casa, já que não aceitou minha desculpa para ir te ver.

-Bom trabalho, Daniel. - Julie desejou com a voz meiga, tirando o rapaz do chão.

-.Vocês estão a quanto tempo juntos? - Lucas apareceu no balcão, tendo ouvido parte da conversa.

Lucas era o atendente que não soube ajudar Daniel com o amplificador e o ajudou a ser contratado.

-Na banda ou namorando?

-Os dois.

-Tocamos juntos a mais ou menos uns sete meses, mas estamos só a uma semana e meia namorando. - Daniel tinha um sorriso no rosto, apoiando seu corpo no balcão.

-Mas…. Vocês tocam sozinhos ou se apresentam em algum lugar? - Ele estava meio constrangido, coçando a cabeça. - Foi mal por não conseguir te ajudar com o amplificador, o meu negócio é flauta.

-Sem problemas, instrumentos de sopro não é o meu forte, estamos quites. Mas nós já começamos a tocar em alguns concursos e na loja de discos do centro da cidade. Devia passar lá amanhã.

-Eu agradeço, mas…. 

-Curte mais música clássica?

-Meio que isso.

-Sem problemas, mas o convite continua de pé.

***

Já era quase oito da noite quando Daniel passou pela porta da loja de discos carregando o amplificador em suas mãos. Klaus estava no caixa fazendo o balanço final, enquanto Félix arrumava o salão, concentrado na bagunça que algumas pessoas haviam feito mais cedo.

-Ué, pensei que fosse deixar o amplificador na Julie. - Félix comentou de lado, enquanto o amigo trancava a porta.

-Ela pediu que eu trouxesse logo para cá, não viu sentido de pegar hoje e trazer de volta amanhã.

-Bem, de qualquer forma ele vai para lá amanhã. - Félix deu de ombros. - A Bia passou aqui mais cedo e ajudou a gente a escolher a roupa para o show. Ela disse que não é definitivo, é só uma alternativa para os macacões.

-Devo me preocupar?

-Daniel, você usava um macacão com máscara de ovelha e está preocupado com a roupa agora?

-Na verdade não. 

\- Klaus, vou deixar o amplificador aqui atrás, tá bom?

-Onde você quiser, Daniel. Amanhã vamos abrir um pouco mais tarde, ok? - Ele falou com Félix. - Para não atrapalhar o fluxo durante o dia montando o palco e os instrumentos. 

-Sem problemas, falei com Pedrinho hoje e ele disse que está quase tudo pronto. Seu Raul concordou em dar uma carona para os instrumentos, mas eles só devem chegar de tarde.

-Estando com o palco pronto, os instrumentos são o menor de nossos problemas.

Naquela altura Daniel já tinha desaparecido do salão, trancando-se no banheiro e tomando um banho quente, relaxando todo o seu corpo. Ele precisava jantar e resolver as questões de literatura e geografia que haviam sido passadas durante a manhã antes de ir dormir.

-Félix, eu andei reparando em você nessa última semana e vi como tem sido prestativo aqui na loja. Sei que não tem muito tempo, já que também está estudando e ensaiando, mas você gostaria de me ajudar por aqui?

-Não querendo ser rude, Klaus, mas eu meio que já estou ajudando…. - Félix tinha uma expressão confusa.

-Sendo pago. - Klaus riu da confusão do adolescente. Um emprego de meio período, assim como Daniel. Aceita?

O ar faltou para Félix. Com os olhos arregalados, ele esbanjou um sorriso e concordou com a cabeça.

-É claro! Muito obrigado, Klaus!

-Não tem de quê, rapaz! Sei como estão precisando de ajuda, e você é o que mais gosta de ficar aqui pela loja. Podemos fazer os mesmos horários de Daniel? assim vocês tem tempo de ensaio e estudo.

Klaus não demorou muito mais na loja, desejando que eles dormissem cedo para o dia seguinte. Félix tratou de fechar a loja para o chefe, apagando as luzes e adentrando o quarto improvisado com o maior sorriso no rosto.

-Viu um passarinho azul, Félix? - Martin implicou com o amigo, tirando os olhos da apostila de literatura por alguns momentos. Ele estava estudando jogado em seu colchão.

-Conheceu alguém a essa hora enquanto fechava a loja? - Daniel estranhou.

Ele estava com o short do seu pijama, sem camisa, com a toalha secando os cabelos. Seu corpo não era muito definido, mas tinha músculos nos lugares certos. Martine Félix nem ligavam de trocar de roupa na frente um do outro - já tinham passado 30 anos da eternidade juntos um do outro, o que era aparecer só de cueca enquanto secava os cabelos? Julie e Bia que o desculpasse, mas ele não iria ficar definindo cachos a aquela hora da noite, muito menos para serem amassados quando fosse dormir. 

-Não é nada disso, bestas. Klaus me ofereceu um emprego na loja e eu aceitei!

-UAU! - Martin ficou feliz.

-Parabéns, cara! - Daniel cumprimentou, deixando a toalha de lado e vestindo uma camisa.

-Acertamos nos mesmos dias que você, para não perder o foco no estudo nem na banda.

-Tenho certeza que essa loja agora vai encher de garotas, Félix! - Martin brincou, voltando sua atenção para a apostila.

Félix ignorou o amigo. Não é como se ele nunca tivesse ficado com ninguém, mas estava a 30 anos na seca e não tinha ideia de como voltar a flertar - já que a única vez que havia tentado, tinha levado um fora de Débora.

-Eu vou esquentar a comida, você quer Daniel?

-Já vou indo, Félix.

E assim tinha sido a sexta a noite para os três músicos: Martin e Félix indo dormir cedo por todas as suas tarefas estarem concluídas pela tarde, Daniel adiantando a leitura de literatura e geografia, perdendo a hora por ter se distraído com uma letra nova e se forçando a dormir quando o relógio bateu três horas. 

Ele esperava muito para que no dia seguinte suas olheiras fantasmagóricas não voltassem.

***

Daniel se lembrava vagamente de ter sonhado com Julie a beira de seu colchão, um carinho na cabeça e um beijinho na bochecha, mas não imaginava que aquilo de fato tivesse sido verdade. Era quase três da tarde quando ele levantou e tomou uma boa xícara de café, se livrando dos resquícios de sono que estavam em seu corpo. Félix já estava na loja, enquanto Martin terminava de se arrumar.

-Ah, você acordou. Julie disse para irmos até a edícula ajudar com os instrumentos.

-Ela ligou?

-Não, ela veio aqui mais cedo, mas você tava babando uma poça no travesseiro e não viu.

-Então aquilo não foi um sonho?

-Anda sonhando com a Julie, Daniel? - Martin implicou. - Você tem meia hora para ficar pronto, ela vai entender o nosso atraso.

Pensativo, Daniel se enfiou debaixo do chuveiro gelado, acordando de vez. Pelo menos ele passou o creme de definição no cabelo, em uma tentativa de diminuir a chateação com a namorada por ter dormido feito pedra mais cedo - não que as pessoas fossem ver, eles usavam máscaras e toucas - mas pelo menos ficava arrumadinho. Vestindo o que viu pela frente, ele seguiu Martin, cumprimentando Félix que terminava de improvisar o tablado onde ficava o balcão.

Andaram por cerca de vinte minutos até chegarem à edícula, já sendo começo de tarde naquela altura. Tocaram a campainha, com seu Raul atendendo e cumprimentando os rapazes.

-Vocês não eram três?

-O Félix ficou na loja terminando de arrumar o palco.

-Me desculpe o atraso, seu Raul. Fiquei até tarde estudando ontem e acabei perdendo a hora. - Daniel se desculpou.

-Não tem problemas, rapaz. Por mim eu só levava os instrumentos perto da hora do show, mas Julie insistiu que tinham de fazer a passagem de som antes.

-Se o senhor preferir eu posso levar o carro agora… - Martin disse descaradamente, recebendo uma cotovelada de Daniel.

-Martin, não abusa.

-Boa tentativa, mas não. Vocês sabem o caminho, não é?

Acenando, os dois entraram pela casa e foram até a edícula, desmontando a bateria e empilhando os pratos no banco traseiro do carro. A guitarra e baixo já estavam em seus estojos, deitadas no banco. A caixa de som e microfones devidamente embalados, faltando somente a parte maior da bateria. Podia não parecer, mas aquilo era pesado! Com esforço, Martin e Daniel levantaram, carregando cegamente até a mala do carro. O barulho inevitavelmente atraiu a atenção de Julie que desceu correndo para ajudar, chegando tarde demais.

-O que mais falta? - Ela chegou por trás, assustando Martin, que acabou batendo a cabeça no tampo da mala.

-Você. É a única componente da banda que ainda não está no carro. - Daniel falou olhando para os lado, se aproximando e dando um beijo na bochecha de Julie.

-Bochecha…? - Ela sussurrou.

-Só estou retribuindo o que você deu hoje de manhã, eu acho….

-Pensei que estivesse dormindo.

-Eu também. Não esperava que você fosse aparecer lá tão cedo.

-Qual é? Tá assim só porque te vi dormindo?

-Não, ele tá assim só porque descobriu que você viu ele babando. - Martin entregou.

-Você não tem nada melhor para fazer não? - Daniel resmungou,

-Não, eu to bem aqui.

Antes que começasse alguma discussão ou constrangimentos, Seu Raul apareceu, colocando todo mundo para dentro do carro. Pedrinho iria junto para ajudar na montagem do equipamento de som, se espremendo no banco de trás juntos de Daniel e Martin, mais dois estojos de cordas e a caixa com microfones e cabos. Assim que chegaram até a loja, seu Raul ajudou Pedrinho e Martin a levarem o que estava no banco de trás para dentro, enquanto Julie e Daniel se ocupavam com a bateria.

Estava óbvio para qualquer um que visse como Daniel forçava seus bíceps sem motivo algum, apenas querendo aparecer para a namorada. Uma vez estando posicionados os instrumentos, Pedrinho fez questão de testar um por um, impedindo que os meninos fizessem e descobrissem suas identidades.

-PÃO TOSTADO, PÃO TOSTADO - Pedrinho falou ao microfone.

-Belas palavras, Pedrinho! - Félix apoiou o garoto, enquanto passava um pano nos arcades.

-Deveria tentar compor uma música com isso! - Martin gritou, terminando de conectar os últimos cabos.

-Você vai ficar aqui direto? - Klaus perguntou a Julie, desligando-se da algazarra.

-Se você não se incomodar… Acho que era mais fácil quando só eu precisava me arrumar.

-Qual é, tá com medo de dividir o espelho com a gente? - Martin se meteu. 

-Com você não, com você.

-Verdade, eu quem alugo mais o espelho, mas hoje posso fazer uma exceção e deixar você se arrumar primeiro.

-Sei….

***

Eram seis e meia da tarde quando Julie terminou de se vestir e foi para a frente do espelho fazer a sua maquiagem. O show estava marcado para dali a meia hora e pelo o que conseguia ouvir já tinha uma quantidade razoável de pessoas na loja. Bia ainda não tinha chegado, Valtinho tinha se trancado dentro de casa e ela estava esperando ele encontrar a chave para acompanhá-lo, mas aquilo não era um problema. Julie tinha tudo sobre controle.

Quer dizer, ela daria um jeito de passar a tinta nas pálpebras sem escorrer para dentro do olho.

Com uma concentração característica de um pintor de afresco (era necessário um foco absurdo, já que as pinturas eram feitas no gesso recém aplicado e ainda úmido, não podendo haver erros, além de ser de secagem rápida), Julie encarava o seu reflexo no espelho do quarto improvisado, demarcando com tinta vermelha a linha entre seus olhos, os ligando até as têmporas. Com cuidado, ela preencheu a elevação do nariz e o entorno dos olhos, respirando fundo e fechando um olho com as mãos, mergulhando o pincel em mais tinta e o direcionando até pálpebra limpa.

-Quer ajuda? - Félix apareceu no espelho. - Você parece muito tensa.

-Tinta é diferente de lápis ou delineador. - Ela respondeu, estendendo o pincel para o rapaz, que imediatamente ficou na frente dela, concentrando-se no padrão a ser seguido.

Eles estavam muito próximos, próximos até demais. A visão de Julie com os olhos fechados quase colada ao corpo de Félix podia ser bastante suspeita, mas os dois não davam a mínima.

-Isso faz cócegas.

-E pincel de maquiagem não?

-Não sei, eu prefiro a pintura a dedo. Ao menos eu acho que consigo passar mais pigmento assim.

Félix tinha terminado o olho direito, passando para o esquerdo, tomando todo o cuidado de não borrar o que ela já tinha feito.

-Julie, você…. Ihhh, Daniel não vai gostar nada de ver isso. - Martin disse na porta do quarto.

-Eu não to fazendo nada demais, - Félix respondeu, ainda concentrado. - Se ele reclamar, que ele mesmo venha aqui fazer.

-Daniel ficou de recuperação em artes, Julie. - Martin explicou.

-COMO ele conseguiu isso?!

-Irritou o professor. Ele tinha uma ideia fixa que somente a arte clássica era arte, e que a contemporânea não era nada. E, bem…. Daniel não sabe desenhar nem pintar direito…. 

-Eu até tentei ajudar, mas não deu muito certo. - Félix respondeu, finalizando o outro olho e fazendo alguns ajustes no contorno.

-Félix manda muito no desenho, Julie!

Ela mesmo pôde comprovar isso ao se olhar no espelho, vendo alguns complementos que o baterista havia feito, que incrementaram ainda mais a maquiagem.

-Caramba, Félix! Ficou incrível!

-Não foi nada. Agora, se importa de ir até a copa? Preciso trocar de roupa.

-Sem problemas. - Julie ficou levemente vermelha, andando apressada até o cômodo.

***

As luzes tinham se apagado, com passos sendo ouvidos. O público segurou a respiração, vibrando quando os primeiros acordes soaram.

_**“Tudo em mim parece simples** _

_**Mas não é bem assim”** _

Daniel cantou, dando início ao show. As luzes coloridas se acenderam, focando diretamente na banda.

_**“Bem vindos ao meu louco mundo** _

_**Nada é impossível** _

_**Não paro de sonhar** _

_**E sei que vai valer a pena”** _

Julie estava eufórica! A cada show que davam o público aumentava ainda mais. Não demoraria muito para terem que começar a vender ingressos, já que a loja não parecia caber mais uma viva alma. - quer dizer, ela sabia que fantasmas assistiam aos seus shows, já que Daniel, Félix e Martin os tinham visto no primeiro show.

_**“Hey, eu tenho histórias no meu coração** _

_**A lua cabe aqui em mim** _

_**Sei que cada passo é uma decisão** _

_**Lá fora a vida é assim** _

_**Pode ser chato ou tudo de bom** _

_**Já me falaram que é apenas um show** _

_**Ri por último quem não entendeu** _

_**Quem se acha muito, já se perdeu** _

_**Todo dia começa outra vez** _

_**E os relógios não param de correr** _

_**Apaixonada sem saber por quem** _

_**Só tenho medo de não ter coragem”** _

Daniel e Julie cantavam o dueto, se empolgando com a animação do público. Eles ainda estavam com as máscaras e toucas, mas bem longe das luvas e macacões. Ainda era tudo bastante improvisado, mas que melhorava bastante o visual. Todos estavam com calças pretas, variando na cor das camisas sociais e acessórios. Gravatas abertas, pulseiras de couro e correntes.

Algo que definitivamente não combinava com máscaras de ovelha, vaca e raposa.

Mas eles não se importavam, eram algo temporário. Já tinhas ideias para no futuro investirem melhor nas máscaras, trazendo um visual moderno para elas.

_**“Tudo em mim parece simples** _

_**Mas não é bem assim** _

_**Bem vindos ao meu louco mundo”** _

A primeira música tinha enfim terminado, com eles podendo respirar um pouco antes da próxima começar. Julie olhou para o seu pai, que estava super animado na primeira fileira. Era exatamente por aquele motivo que ela não tinha contado antes: a sua empolgação contagiava todo o ambiente - e também pelo fator fantasmagórico, mas eles relevavam aquilo.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que tiveram de voltar ao palco para um BIS, e eles não podiam estar mais satisfeitos!

Daniel havia visto de longe o seu chefe, assim como Lucas. Ficou até mesmo surpreso pelo colega ter aguentado até o final do show, achando que tinha conseguido causar uma boa impressão em alguém que só curtia música clássica.

Bem, Béder também gostava de música clássica, por isso não foi surpresa nenhuma ele ter encontrado alguém para conversar no meio da barulheira.

Klaus, Bia e seu Raul ficaram responsáveis pela evacuação da loja, como o fechamento da mesma. Félix e Martin estavam na copa, tomando longos goles de água e fingindo não saber onde raios Julie havia se enfiado, já preparando uma desculpa para caso o pai dela aparecesse. Daniel havia puxado ela para o quarto improvisado, prendendo ela contra a porta e atacando seus lábios em um beijo furioso, tomado pela empolgação do primeiro show vivo. Julie não ficou parada, agarrando os cachos dele e correspondendo a altura, ficando na ponta dos pés enquanto travava uma batalha furiosa com sua língua. O ar começou a ficar escasso, com eles sendo obrigados a se separarem completamente ofegantes.

Com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, Daniel juntou suas testas, respirando junto com a namorada.

-Muito obrigado, Julie. Sem você não teríamos tido a oportunidade de voltar a tocar. Tanto como fantasmas, como vivos.

-Vou receber esse tipo de cumprimento todo final de show? - Ela brincou.

-Sempre que você quiser.


	10. Dez

A segunda enfim tinha chegado, e com ela infelizmente mais um dia de aula. O final do ano escolar estava muito próximo, com os últimos trabalhos e provas sendo marcados. Julie tinha prometido à Daniel e a Bia que estudaria de verdade e nem chegaria perto da cola - até porque não tinha mais nenhum fantasma para ser seu cúmplice- fazendo seu tempo livre se reduzir em 70%. Eles ainda ensaiavam para a banda, mas diminuindo a carga horária para duas vezes na semana e não mais quatro.

Julie estava exausta!

\- Não aguento mais, Bia! Preciso voltar a ser uma adolescente normal, nem que seja só por hoje! - Ela reclamou durante a troca de aulas.

-Julie, qualquer adolescente normal nesta altura do campeonato está do mesmo jeito que você.

-É, mas eles não tem uma banda para ensaiar nos horários vagos, é trabalho em dobro. Por favor, podemos dar um tempo só hoje? - Com sua carinha de cachorro que caiu da mudança, Julie formou um biquinho, convencendo a melhor amiga.

-Você devia ter feito essa expressão para Daniel quando tivemos a ideia dos lençóis para o clipe.

-E eu fiz, mas ele estava irredutível.

-Então vamos hoje a tarde para a minha casa. 

-Você é incrível, Bia! - Julie se jogou em cima da melhor amiga, a abraçando.

Satisfeita com o dia descontraído que teria, Julie relaxou, sequer percebendo o tempo passar. Quando menos esperou já era hora do intervalo, com metade da turma se esmagando na fila da cantina, enquanto ela tirou o seu sanduíche da mochila e se encaminhou até o pátio, sentando-se no banco ao ar livre, sorrindo quando Shizuko se juntou a ela.

-Vocês estavam incríveis no show, Julie! Eu quase não consegui um lugar, e olha que eu cheguei cedo!

-Nós também não estávamos esperando aquela quantidade de gente! Foi incrível, Shizuko, começamos até a pensar em ingressos.

-Venda de ingressos é um passo bastante grande, mas vendo aquela multidão talvez seja a melhor opção mesmo… Não quero perder o meu lugar. Mas eu gostei da mudança de visual dos meninos, Martin….

-Ele é forte, né?

-É você quem está dizendo! - Shizuko colocou as mãos para o alto - Mas eu assino embaixo.

-Nós repensamos sobre os macacões e luvas e decidimos mudar, mas as máscaras são a nossa marca registrada.

-Acho que até perderia a graça caso eles tirassem agora no começo. Sabe, perder o mistério.

-O mesmo mistério sobre os lábios que você beijou?

-Beijo? Que beijo? Não me lembro de nada! - Shizuko se fez de desentendida, arrancando risadas de Julie. - Mas como estão as coisas entre você e Daniel? Agora sim eu percebi a química entre vocês dois e uau! O ensaios devem ser ainda mais intensos.

-Eu e os meninos precisamos ficar com baldes d'água para apagar o fogo entre aqueles dois. Não que eles fiquem se engolindo, mas quando eles se olham…. O fogo brota na edícula. - Bia se intrometeu, constatando um fato.

-E o que seu pai acha disso?

-Ah, ele não tem a menor ideia sobre o namoro. Daniel acha melhor esperar um ano e meio para comentar sobre isso, já que ele provavelmente surtaria por já estamos namorando. Ele acha que a banda é recente.

-Eles esconderam alguns meses do Se Raul… - Bia explicou.

-E meu pai precisa confiar neles. Ele sabe que Daniel e Félix estão trabalhando meio período, ensaiando para a banda no final de semana - ao menos ele acha que é só aos finais de semana. - Julie sorriu cúmplice.

-É, às terças e quintas o ensaio acaba mais cedo. Félix e Martin vão ficar com Pedrinho enquanto Julie e Daniel ficam trabalhando na edícula. Agora, se é na banda ou na boca um do outro….

-BIA! - Julie riu, empurrando a melhor amiga de leve. - É na banda. - Ela não segurou o riso.

Elas viram Nicolas passar pela frente delas, fingindo que não as tinha visto, apenas para se aproximar e tentar ouvir a conversa, pensando em como poderia se reaproximar da amiga.

-Julie…. E o Nicolas? - Shizuko sussurrou com o canto da boca, disfarçando que falava do garoto a frente delas.

-Ele se afastou, Shizuko. Até onde eu sei, ele não sabe sobre Daniel e eu, mas ter rejeitado ele na frente da escola toda mexeu com ele, eu acho…. Eu sinto falta dele, ele se tornou o meu amigo, mas….

-Daniel não vai ficar nem um pouco contente com isso. - Bia a lembrou.

-E ele que se dane, não manda nos meus amigos. 

-Ia dizer o mesmo caso você estivesse com Nicolas e ele implicasse com Daniel?

-Mas é claro! Independente disso tudo, eles ainda são meus amigos.

-Então porque você não foi falar com ele? Já pensou que na verdade ele possa estar envergonhado e esperando que você se aproxime?

-Nicolas? Envergonhado?

-Por acaso pensou que Daniel fosse ser romântico?

Julie não teve muito o que dizer, já que o sinal do final do intervalo soou.

***

-Já que estamos nos dando a tarde de folga hoje, o que acha de almoçarmos a minha especialidade? - Bia questionou assim que saíram do colégio.

-Miojo de galinha caipira?

-Miojo de galinha caipira.

Com a iguaria em mente, Bia e Julie seguiram até em casa, largando as mochilas no quarto dela, lavando as mãos e indo preparar o prato. O almoço não demorou muito tempo para ficar pronto, com elas logo se acomodando no sofá da sala, fazendo a atividade preferida de todo adolescente: ligando a televisão na MTV.

Vibraram ao perceberem que a mais nova música do Evanescence estava tocando, não perdendo tempo em afastarem a mesinha de centro e tomarem dois controles na mão, começando um verdadeiro show com o novo clipe da Avril Lavigne que estreava.

Não existia espaço para afinação: o que importava era a euforia e animação. Com certeza as cordas vocais de Julie estariam bem tensas no ensaio do dia seguinte, mas ela não se importava nem um pouco.

Depois de pelo menos uma hora sem descanso para a voz, elas começaram a fofocar.

-E as coisas com Valtinho?

-Ah, sabe como é…. Não diria que estamos namorando, mas de vez em quando a gente fica. Não é nada sério, mas ele é legal. Ele fica tentando me convencer a juntar você com o Nicolas, por que vê de perto como ele gosta de você, mas não entende que você não está mais interessada. Na verdade, ele disse que Nicolas fica resmungando que é tudo culpa do guitarrista da sua banda, o que não deixa de ser verdade.

Julie apenas riu com o comentário.

-Eu acho incrível como Daniel e Nicolas se detestam mutuamente. 

-Coisas de garoto. Acha que se você tivesse ficado com JP eles se uniriam para perturbar vocês?

-Se eu tivesse ficado com JP muito provavelmente eu não estaria em juízo perfeito. 

-Mas ele organizou o beijaço na escola só para ficar com você.

-E eu levei uma suspensão só por ser agarrada no corredor!

-Aliás, por falar em beijos, você lembra que a Shizuko ficou com Martin, não é?

-E disse que ele beija muito mal.

-Eu fiquei pensativa sobre isso. Martin não se importou de ficar com uma viva, então porque Daniel nunca fez nada? Ou ele fez e você não falou nada?

-Nós tivemos alguns momentos, mas…. Eles nunca foram o suficiente para ficar com o rosto tão perto. A única vez que isso aconteceu foi poucos dias antes deles voltarem a vida, então desconfio que se isso não tivesse acontecido, muito provavelmente eu saberia como é beijar um fantasma.

-Saberia mesmo? Ou você ficaria confusa com um fantasma e um vivo?

-Eu não sei, Bia! Não tem importância isso agora, eles estão bem e vivos, isso é o que importa.

-E bem vivo significa que…. -Bia fez uma expressão maliciosa. - Sabe, eu e Félix precisamos confundir o seu pai o dia do show enquanto você arrumava a maquiagem. Ele tentou avançar o sinal?

-Não. Aquele foi o maior amasso que já tivemos. Acho que a adrenalina pós show fez bem a eles. Ele parecia uma pessoa completamente diferente. Na verdade, não, ele parecia exatamente aquele fantasma cretino quando nos conhecemos, e isso foi bom.

Sorrindo feito bobas, elas continuaram fofocando até a hora do lanche, quando decidiram fazer pipoca com brigadeiro. Comendo o doce quente com uma colher, elas continuavam a assistir a MTV, até que o programa sucesso entre as garotas começou, chamando atenção delas.

“Vida de Garoto” estava chamando bastante atenção, tanto das meninas quanto dos rapazes.

-Julie, e se a gente inscrever Martin para os colírios?

Os Colírios da Capricho era uma seção do site em que garotos mandavam suas fotos e eram votados, com os mais bonitos podendo participar da revista e de convenções - um resultado era o programa que passava na televisão, com Dudu Surita, Federico Devito e Caíque Nogueira, os atuais colírios capricho.

Julie ponderou, com um sorriso brotando no rosto.

-Ele vai se achar por isso, mas sinceramente, dentre os três, ele é o mais bonito.

-Deixa só Daniel ouvir você falando isso! - Bia riu alto, puxando seu netbook para seu colo.

-Daniel tem o quesito barba, isso torna ele tão bonito, mas com ela eu acho que ele não teria tantas chances como colírio. Fora que Martin é o mais propenso a relaxar com sessões de fotos. - Julie deu de ombros.

-Pega o telefone e liga para a loja de discos, precisamos da autorização dele.

Julie imediatamente tirou o telefone móvel da base, discando o número e esperando.

- _Discos do Klaus, boa tarde._ \- Félix atendeu no terceiro toque, era seu dia de trabalho.

-Félix, oi. É a Julie. Martin está por aí? A Bia precisa falar com ele.

- _Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

-Não, é só autorização para usar uma foto.

- _Vou chamar ele, só um instantinho._

Três minutos depois Martin atendeu o telefone, não entendendo o que queriam.

- _Que foto e que autorização, Julie?_

-Martin, é o seguinte. - Bia puxou o telefone para ela, assumindo a situação. - Existe uma competição em uma revista de garotas e queríamos te inscrever. Você deixa?

- _Como funciona isso?_

-Você dá autorização para usarmos aquela sua foto do último show, a que eu tirei antes de vocês colocarem as máscaras, e esperamos a votação. Se o público te achar bonito e interessante, você ganha e vai para a revista física.

- _Tentar não custa nada, não é?_ \- Ele falou. - _Podem usar, mas estão me devendo umas fotos melhores._

-Obrigado, Martin!

Bia abriu o formulário no site, adicionou a foto do garoto e começou a preencher os campos.

-Martin Dùghlas, nascido na Nova Escócia, crescido em São Paulo. 18 anos, é baixista e tem uma banda de rock com os amigos.

-Bia, se ele passar e perguntarem sobre a banda? 

-Sósias do Apolo 81?

-Acho que cola. 

Formulário escrito e enviado, elas finalmente mudaram para a Globo, onde Malhação estava prestes a começar, prometendo comentarem por sms quando Rebelde Brasil começassem, já que Julie já teria de estar em casa quando começasse.

Apenas um dia normal de duas adolescentes no início da década de 2010.


	11. Onze

Cerca de duas semanas tinham se passado desde a inscrição de Martin para os colírios Capricho, e até então a reputação dele no site estava crescendo um pouquinho a cada dia. Não sabia se era pelo sobrenome ou por sua suposta nacionalidade canadense, mas as garotas pareciam gostar dele. Bia tinha recebido um e-mail na manhã anterior, solicitando novas fotos de Martin, que seriam postada na galeria de colírios, e se sua popularidade continuasse a crescer, ele poderia ser convidado para a revista.

Só o fato dele já estar com visualizações suficientes para uma nova sessão de fotos tinha arrancado diversos gritinhos de Julie e Bia. Por mais que ele fosse amigo delas, sempre era legal dizer que era amiga de um colírio capricho - ainda mais ser a vocalista da banda dele.

Ele próprio não sabia da novidade. Elas tinham planejado interceptá-lo naquela quarta feira em que não teriam aula por conta do conselho de classe emergencial. Tinham em mente esperarem pelos garotos na loja de discos e prepararem o cenário com a ajuda de Pedrinho para as fotos - já que ele tinha uma banda e a foto de inscrição era uma dele com seu baixo, rindo de algo que Félix havia dito, nada mais justo do que fazer a composição do cenário em meio a tantos LPs

Mas quem diria que eles já estivessem em casa quando elas apareceram!

-Também não tiveram aula hoje? - Julie cumprimentou Félix, que estava no balcão organizando o caixa.

-O professor de química sofreu um acidente de carro, não tivemos as últimas aulas. Mas e vocês?

-Conselho de classe emergencial. As últimas provas vazaram e os professores se reuniram para tentar encontrar uma solução.

-E por isso vieram para cá tão cedo? Normalmente só chegam no meio da tarde.

-Na verdade viemos falar com Martin, ele está lá atrás?

-Até está, mas eu não iria se eu fosse vocês. Daniel está se trocando para ir para o trabalho. A não ser que queira platéia para ver ele sem camisa. - Félix implicou com Julie, surpreendendo a mesma.

Félix nunca tinha se soltado daquela forma com ela.

-Podem deixar que eu vou lá. - Pedrinho se ofereceu.

Por mais que não tivesse escutado com palavras concretas, ele sabia do relacionamento da sua irmã com o guitarrista.

Céus, qualquer um via a química entre os dois!

Uma vez que ele havia sumido no final da loja, Bia se dirigiu até Klaus para pedir autorização para as fotos na loja, enquanto Julie se distraiu com os chegados da semana. Estava tão absorta que sequer ouviu os passos atrás dela, dando um pulo de susto ao sentir sua cintura ser abraçada com força, com um beijo estalado em sua bochecha.

-Como soube que eu estava aqui?

-Pedrinho não viria até aqui sozinho. Fora que ele foi bem claro quando disse para Martin que vocês tinham assuntos importantíssimos com ele.

-Já está de saída?

-Se eu não sair agora, vou chegar atrasado. Quais as chances de vocês ainda estarem aqui quando eu voltar?

-Provavelmente nenhuma. Precisamos editar as fotos e enviar ainda hoje para o site, além de termos aula amanhã.

-Então nos vemos no sábado?

-E vamos ensaiar aquela música nova que você prometeu.

Daniel estava quase de saída quando se lembrou de suas chaves, voltando correndo até o quarto para buscá-las.

Naquele curto espaço de tempo, o sininho na porta soou, decretando o final do relacionamento de conto de fadas dos dois.

Nicolas não era muito fã da loja de discos - só ia lá quando os Insólitos tinham algum show marcado, mas desde a segunda feira ele procurava desesperadamente uma maneira de conversar com Julie, mas ela não dava abertura na escola e já que ele acidentalmente havia escutado no dia anterior sobre uma sessão de fotos na loja de discos, ele tinha decidido ir até lá para tentar conversar, entender o que tinha acontecido e porque ela ter se afastado quando ele confessara seus sentimentos.

Sequer tinha passado pela sua cabeça que invadir a sessão significaria vê-los sem máscara, ele já não se importava com aquilo.

Ou talvez sim. Sabia do lance que Julie tinha com o tal Daniel, seu guitarrista, e não gostava nem um pouco disso - seus comentários no site da banda afirmavam os seus sentimentos - e uma parte sua ainda queria saber como ele era.

A loja estava vazia - a não ser pelo balconista, Bia, o dono da loja e Julie, que passava os dedos pelos discos. Munido de uma coragem sobrenatural, Nicolas deu um passo para dentro da loja - não reparando no olhar assustado do balconista.

-Julie…? - Ele praticamente sussurrou, conseguindo a atenção da garota.

-Nicolas? - Julie se espantou. - O que está fazendo aqui?

-Podemos conversar?

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Eu não sei. Você se afastou de mim tão de repente, tem me evitado essas semanas…. Eu fiz alguma coisa? - O tom de voz do garoto denunciava toda a fragilidade que ele passava nas últimas semanas.

-Além de ter tentado me beijar? - Julie perguntou baixinho, com um sorriso sem graça.

-Eu… Eu pensei que….

-Valtinho abriu a boca parcialmente sobre isso e disse que você estava bastante triste por eu ter te rejeitado, mas Nicolas….

Daniel apareceu no salão, reconhecendo Nicolas123 bem a frente da sua namorada. Félix apostava que Daniel seria tomado pelo ciúme e faria um papelão, mas viu o amigo colocar um sorriso irônico no rosto e andar até a dupla.

-Julie…. - Ele a chamou, atraindo atenção dos dois.

-Nicolas, esse é meu namorado. Daniel, esse é….

Daniel abriu ainda mais o sorriso ao constatar como Nicolas empalidecera.

Nicolas perdeu todo o seu equilíbrio, cor e controle sobre sua mente e corpo. Queria louca e desesperadamente sair correndo e gritando da loja, carregando Julie junto dele para bem longe daquele…..

-Que foi, cara? Parece que viu um fantasma. - Daniel tirou com a cara dele, abraçando os ombros de Julie.

Félix tampou a boca para controlar a risada, sendo o único espectador daquela grande cena melodramática adolescente.

Nicolas piscava apressadamente, com suas mãos tremendo violentamente. Ele não podia estar louco! Era só a sua cabeça pregando peças nele, mais uma vez. Não tinha como Julie namorar um fantasma, não é? Fora que aquele cara parecia bem vivo a sua frente, o cabelo estava mais curto e ele tinha barba.

O maldito Daniel tinha barba por debaixo daquela máscara. 

Julie não falou abertamente que era o guitarrista da sua banda, mas Nicolas sabia somar 1 +1. Sabia que Julie passava um tempo considerável com um Félix, Martin e Daniel. Sabia da química gritante com o guitarrista, e o namorado dela se chamava Daniel.

Aquele cara tinha mesmo 17 anos?

Se sentindo humilhado pelo seu rosto ainda ter uma penugem rala e apavorado pelas lembranças daquela assombração, Nicolas se preparou para sair, mas…

-Eu já vou indo, Julie. - E Daniel enfiou a língua na boca de Julie, dando um beijo rápido antes de se retirar da loja.

-Eu…. Eu…. 

Nicolas não deu mais explicações, desaparecendo na direção contrária a de Daniel.

Julie piscava os olhos atônita com aquela cena, virando-se e percebendo que todos da loja a encaravam.

-Que nojo! - Pedrinho reclamou.

-Ué, Pedrinho! Não era você mesmo quem queria beijar? - félix implicou do balcão, revelando as intenções do menor para a irmã mais velha.

-Beijar é uma coisa, desentupir a boca é outra!

-Félix, tá me devendo um real! - Martin disparou, chamando atenção.

-Espera, vocês apostaram isso?!

-Esse era um momento bastante esperado sabe? -Martin deu de ombros. - Eu apostei que ele desentupiria sua boca para provocar o garoto, Bia disse que ele iria tirar satisfação sobre os comentários no site, e Félix….

-Eu disse que ele provavelmente humilharia ele de alguma forma, talvez chamasse ele de panaca ou anta. Viram o estado que ele saiu daqui? Acho que conta como humilhação. Só vou dar cinquenta centavos!

-Bia, até você?

Bia apenas deu de ombros.

-Amiga, você conhece muito bem o seu namorado.

Aquilo era verdade.

-Ao menos me avisasse para que eu pudesse participar também!

-Ah, não seja por isso! Estamos apostando na reação da Shizuko quando encontrar com Martin.

-Pretende encontrar com ela, Martin?

-Por enquanto não, mas em algum momento quem sabe - ele deu de ombros, com um sorriso no rosto.

Bia e Julie se entreolharam, se lembrando da declaração da amiga e rindo cumplicimente.

Aquilo seria interessante.

***

-Martin, não é uma sessão de fotos profissional! Não precisa fazer parte do espelho! - Pedrinho berrava de dentro do quarto, divertindo as duas meninas que esperavam pacientemente do lado de fora.

Tinham organizado uma pequena parte na ala de discos de vinil, onde o garoto pareceria interessado nas músicas, onde ele jogaria uma partida nos arcades e de quebra tocaria um pouco do seu baixo. Tiveram o cuidado de esconder qualquer coisa que indicasse a localização deles - já que por mais que exibissem o rosto de Martin por aí, não queriam que descobrissem sobre os Insólitos.

-Martin, se você está enrolando de propósito para esperar alguém entrar na loja…!- Bia gritou contra a porta, vendo o pedaço de madeira se abrir bem a sua frente.

-Eu não espero, Bia. Eu vou encher essa loja.

-Só se for com o seu ego. - Félix comentou, revirando os olhos.

-Qual é, Félix! Deixa de ser ranzinza!

-Eu não sou ranzinza, você quem é egocêntrico.

-Vocês vão brigar agora? - Pedrinho ficou confuso diante daquilo, nunca tinha visto seus dois amigos brigarem antes.

-Não, Pedrinho. Félix só está mal humorado porque é o único que ainda tá na seca.

-Na seca? - Pedrinho estranhou.

-Ele não vai se gabar de ter beijado a Shizuko, não é…? - Bia comentou para Julie, já ria da imaginar a situação.

-Muito tempo sem ficar com alguém, Pedrinho. Félix…

-Martin, por mais que eu aprecie sua companhia masculina para meu irmão, Félix não é o foco agora. Garotas querem fotos suas, se lembra? - Julie chamou a atenção de Martin, vendo Félix agradecer com a cabeça.

A culpa não era dele se ele era tímido demais e tão não…. Martin.

Ainda incomodava ele ter sido trocado pelo mais velho por Débora.

-E não podemos deixar elas esperando!

Martin não se importava de gostar tanto de garotas - e se importava menos ainda por praticamente ser um vagalume na escuridão quando se tratava delas. Era assim 30 anos antes e estava sendo assim na votação.

-Vamos lá! Finge que tá procurando algum disco na estante. - Bia pediu, enquanto Pedrinho ajustava a iluminação instalada nos LPs, de forma que desses destaque ao rosto de Martin.

-Klaus, você ainda tem aqui o disco do Demétrius? - Ele perguntou enquanto posava.

-E por acaso alguém compraria ele? Eu penso que estou guardando ele para vocês. Acho que ele gostaria disso.

-Pena que não tem um do Apolo…. Já que Julie fez o favor de destruir nosso único disco.

-Ei! Na minha cabeça vocês desapareceriam se eu destruísse onde estavam assombrando.

-Teria que queimar, e não só quebrar. Isso despertaria nossa fúria em cima de você.

-Me lembro de Daniel nessa época, sei que ele ficou irritado. - Julie rolou os olhos, posicionando um ventiladorzinho para dar movimento aos cabelos de Martin.

-Martin! - Bia chamou, recebendo um olhar divertido, junto de um sorrisinho.

-Por acaso ficava ensaiando poses por aí?

-A culpa não é minha se sou muito fotogênico, sabe?

-Na verdade eu me pergunto como ele consegue ter tempo de pensar em garotas. Quando não está no espelho, está fazendo pose por aí. - Félix comentou.

-Não sabia que era tão narcisista assim.

-Precisava ver ele na escola, chegava a ser ridículo. Um bando de garotas suspirando por ele e ele só….

-Arrumando o cabelo no reflexo do bebedouro? - Bia arriscou. - Talita faz o mesmo.

-Eu ficaria agradecido se não me comparasse a ela, Beatriz. - Martin disse sério. - Posso gostar da minha aparência, mas não sou nem um pouco parecido com ela.

-Me desculpa. Pronto para mudar de posição?

Julie já tinha deixado adiantado a pontuação no arcade (já que Martin não era nem de longe bom no vídeo-game. Até mesmo Daniel tinha perdido para Julie na vez que tinham jogado enquanto ele ainda era um fantasma). Sim, elas dariam a entender que além de baixista, também era fã de video games retrôs e bom naquilo.

Mas quando passaram para as fotos com o baixo, Martin se esqueceu que estava sendo fotografado, entrando em uma bolha particular entre ele e o seu baixo.

-É por isso que a banda de vocês dá certo. - Klaus se aproximou e comentou. - Cada um parece que vive um relacionamento romântico com os próprios instrumentos.

-Só enchemos a sua loja e algumas festas, Klaus. - Julie disse envergonhada.

-Minha esposa viu nas cartas. Vocês vão longe, Julie.

-Que nem daquela vez que ela previu sobre o primeiro namorado da Julie? - Bia comentou, deitando-se no chão para pegar um ângulo de baixo de Martin. - Não estou desmerecendo ela, Mas o JP….

-É porque vocês só conhecem essa parte da história. - Félix abandonou o balcão e pegou o ventilador de Julie e se deitou ao lado de bia, direcionando para os cabelos do amigo. - Assim fica melhor. - Ele comentou para a garota.

-A história era sobre acharem algo que eu não sabia que eu tinha perdido. JP achou o meu colar que eu não sabia que….

-Daniel plantou o seu colar na mesa dele. Nós estávamos lá.

-Ele fez O QUÊ?! - Julie ficou confusa. Ele detestava JP.

-Ele achava que seria melhor para vocês dois se você namorasse com um vivo, e já que você não parava de falar nele - e ele não era o panaca do Nicolas….

-Foi uma das decisões mais difíceis para ele desde que te conhecemos Julie. - Martin completou. - Ele ficou em silêncio por muito tempo, até descobrir o que ele tinha tentado fazer com você.

-Ele se culpa disso até hoje.

Daniel. Daniel era o culpado de tê-la jogado para cima de JP. Ele era o culpado dela ter se aproximado de Nicolas.

E por falar nele…..

-Bia, você notou como Nicolas saiu daqui?

-Eu pensei que ele nem fosse conseguir. Que fosse desmaiar e ficar por aqui mesmo. - Elas comentavam enquanto Martin guardava o seu baixo e Félix atendia alguns clientes. -O que ele queria mesmo?

-Conversar. Perguntou se tinha feito alguma coisa e quando apresentei Daniel ele saiu de si.

-Acho melhor vocês conversarem em um lugar que Daniel não vá fazer um exame na sua garganta com a língua dele. Vocês precisam se resolver, Valtinho não para de falar como eles interpretaram os sinais errados. Julie, querendo ou não, você flertava com Nicolas, ao ponto dele começar a gostar de você. E sinceramente, se os meninos não tivessem voltado….

-Eu sei, eu sei. Eu vou conversar com ele. Minha eu de oito meses atrás tá implorando por isso, e não tenho ideia do que pode acontecer se ele falar mais uma vez que o guitarrista dos Insólitos parece tocar cavaquinho.

-Provavelmente vai presenciar mais exames de laringologia.

***

Eram perto das oito da noite quando Daniel chegou da loja dos instrumentos. O seu dia havia sido ótimo: tinha vendido uma guitarra e um violino, recebido autorização para eventuais pocket-shows para chamar clientes, tinha visto sua namorada antes do trabalho e o melhor de tudo: mostrado para o panaca do Nicolas que Julie era sua, que era ele quem ela beijava.

Uma atitude completamente infantil, mas que ele havia sonhado por meses. Desde que ainda era um fantasma melancólico se permitia imaginar essa cena. Sempre que Julie chegava da escola falando sobre ele, aquela era a sua tática para não ficar emburrado e tratá-la mal.

Não era culpa dela ele ter se apaixonado pela primeira vez enquanto fantasma, ainda mais por uma viva.

Mas ele estava de volta a vida e com a namorada que sempre tinha sonhado e pedido. Não podia estar mais feliz.

Ele trancou a porta ao entrar, apagando a luz da loja. Viu que Félix e Martin estavam jantando na copa, se enfiando no banheiro e tomando um banho quente. Ele merecia aquele mimo naquele dia.

Jantou e se debruçou sob as apostilas, adiantando os deveres até ter notado que os garotos já se arrumavam para dormir.

-Preciso da ajuda de vocês. Não sei se estou conseguindo pensar em um arranjo adequado para a música nova. - Ele pediu, puxando o papel com a letra de dentro do estojo com a guitarra.

-Já tem alguma cifra? - Félix perguntou, estendendo a mão para o papel.

-Rascunhei, mas não é nem de longe o que pensei.

-Baladinha? - Martin perguntou.

-Não, nosso rock raiz. - Ele deu um sorriso de lado. - Julie não está nessa, é só a gente.

Martin compartilhou de um sorriso imenso. A eterna Apolo 81 continuava a todo vapor.

-Deixa eu ver. - Ele chegou perto de Félix para tentar pensar.

-A letra é bastante boa, acho que uma batida rápida vai dar a ênfase que precisa.

-Bastante bateria e guitarra, Félix. - Martin comentou. - Me passa um lápis, Daniel. Enquanto você estuda, vamos tentar compor algum arranjo aqui e juntamos no sábado.

-Valeu. - Daniel passou o lápis e foi até a copa. Sabia que se continuasse no quarto com eles toda a sua atenção se renderia à música, e não às questões de artes.

As malditas questões de artes.

Ele dava tudo por aquela disciplina ser substituída por música, mas infelizmente o Ministério da Educação não compartilhava dos mesmos pensamentos que ele.


	12. Doze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CPM22 - Um minuto para o fim do mundo - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RsEeyZNiwUk

A campainha tinha tocado assim que às 13 horas haviam soado no relógio da sala. Os garotos cumprimentaram seu Raul e se dirigiram até a edícula, tomando a liberdade de já montarem os instrumentos sem Julie estar presente.

Julie sabia que a banda já havia chegado - eles não eram exatamente silenciosos agora que podiam se mostrar para os vivos, além de Pedrinho ter batido a porta de seu quarto devido a empolgação dos amigos terem chegado. Ele também tinha se acostumado com a presença diária de Martin e Félix, e tê-los somente três vezes na semana agora era muito chato, principalmente pela maior parte do tempo eles estarem ensaiando com a sua irmã.

Julie só precisava terminar os dois últimos exercícios de revisão de física e poderia estar livre para ensaiar até quando pudesse, mas precisaria ter foco para isso. Ela jurava que estava tentando, mas a ansiedade de ter algo melhor para fazer do que estudar espelhos e reflexões batia forte em seu peito, quase implorando para que ela largasse o caderno.

Mas Julie é brasileira e não desiste nunca.

Insistiu por mais quinze minutos, se desligando da guitarra e do baixo, mas quando a bateria começou, ela não pôde mais continuar. Abandonando o material, Julie prendeu o cabelo e desceu até a edícula, com sua presença sendo ignorada pelos quatro garotos.

Enquanto Martin e Daniel faziam ajustes em um papel, Félix testava batidas com os pratos, tendo Pedrinho mexendo no equipamento de som.

-Não, assim não tá legal. - Martin interrompeu Félix.

-E se você tentasse algo mais rápido? - Pedrinho sugeriu, fingindo que entendia as cifras desenhadas na folha.

-Você entende de música, Pedrinho? - Daniel perguntou com interesse.

-Não, mas sempre tem uma parte de bateria pesada, não é?

-Acho que pode funcionar. - Félix ponderou. - Acompanhado da guitarra, não acha, Daniel?

-Talvez se encaixar no refrão…. - Daniel foi até a sua guitarra, passando a alça pelo pescoço e começando os primeiros acordes que já tinha decorado.

Félix seguiu Daniel, se empolgando com os tons e bumbo, dando leves batidas nos pratos, apenas para dar uma quebrada no forte som. Daniel era muito entregue à música, estando tão concentrado na melodia que sequer tinha reparado na presença da namorada na edícula. Curiosa, Julie se aproximou de Martin e tentou olhar no papel.

-Posso ver?

-Eu esperaria, se você. - Daniel recolheu o papel, imaginando que seria mais impactante pra garota ouvir pela primeira vez na voz deles.

-Mas como vou aprender se não ler?

-Foi mal, Julie, mas você não tá nessa. - Martin deu a notícia, se divertindo com a expressão de espanto no rosto dela.

-Pensei que fosse demorar mais até me expulsarem da banda.

-Eu vejo mais como um descanso para a sua voz, além de eventuais músicas da Apolo 81.

-É uma das suas antigas?

-Definitivamente não. - Daniel respondeu, anotando as cifras no papel para Félix acompanhar. - Martin, acho que se você começar e depois eu entrar ficar melhor.

-Deixa eu tentar. 

Martin puxou seu baixo e começou com os acordes, tendo o seu solo por sete segundos antes de Daniel entrar junto de Félix, permanecendo na base por 42 segundos até o início do refrão chegar e ser a vez do solo de guitarra, com leves toques de pratos no fundo, para enfim chegar a parte que Pedrinho havia sugerido. O baixo acabava ficando escondido no meio de todos os instrumentos, mas se Martin parasse de tocar certamente sentiriam a sua falta.

-Acho que funciona. Vamos do começo?

_**“Me sinto só** _

_**Mas quem é que nunca se sentiu assim** _

_**Procurando o caminho pra seguir** _

_**Uma direção, respostas!** _

_**Um minuto para o fim do mundo** _

_**Toda sua vida em 60 segundos** _

_**Uma volta no ponteiro do relógio pra viver”** _

Julie, que estava sentada no sofá a frente deles, deixou sua boca cair. Já tinha escutado eles tocarem sozinhos antes, quando Demétrius os obrigou a deixarem a banda, mas aquela música era uma vibe completamente diferente daquela baladinha. Aquilo era rock de verdade, era a Apolo 81. A voz de Daniel…. Ela poderia escutar aquela voz para sempre e definitivamente não reclamaria.

_**“O tempo corre contra mim** _

_**Sempre foi assim e sempre vai ser** _

_**Vivendo apenas pra vencer a falta que me faz você** _

_**De olhos fechados eu tento esconder a dor agora** _

_**Por favor entenda eu preciso ir embora porque”** _

A sugestão de Pedrinho começou, dando mais ênfase ao vocal. Ele mesmo estava super empolgado ao seu lado, mal se contendo por ter acertado na melodia.

**_“Quando estou com você_ **

**_Sinto meu mundo acabar_ **

**_Perco o chão sob os meus pés_ **

**_Me falta o ar pra respirar_ **

**_E só de pensar em te perder por um segundo_ **

**_Eu sei que isso é o fim do mundo”_ **

Julie sentiu cada pêlo do seu corpo arrepiar com a chegada do refrão. Não só pela letra, mas porque Daniel, Félix e Martin usavam as suas vozes, dividindo o microfone. Céus…. Ela se sentiu deslocada naquele momento, não era necessária a sua presença na banda, só os três já colocavam muitas bandas no chinelo.

_**“Volto o relógio para trás tentando adiar o fim** _

_**Tentando esconder o medo de te perder quando me sinto assim** _

_**De olhos fechados eu tento enganar meu coração** _

_**Fugir pra outro lugar em uma outra direção porque”** _

Daniel olhava na direção de Julie, dedicando aquela música à namorada. Por mais que estivessem vivos, a sua parte fantasma ainda falava. Ele não conseguia acreditar que de fato estava namorando Julie, a sua Julie. Tinham passado por tanta coisa e no final o medo de perdê-la ainda era forte em seu peito.

_**“Eu sei que isso é o fim do mundo** _

_**Eu sei que isso é o fim** _

_**Eu sei que isso é o fim** _

_**Eu sei que isso é o fim do mundo!”** _

Assim que acabaram a música, se surpreenderam pelos aplausos vindos da pequena platéia, que já estava de pé e batendo com vontade.

-O que acharam?

-O palco é de vocês se quiserem! Eu posso ir embora quando quiserem tocar.

-Os Insólitos não existe sem você, Julie. - Daniel disse meloso.

-Sempre vamos nos lembrar da Apolo, mas a nossa banda é com você agora. - Martin completou.

-Não sabia que vocês cantavam também. - Pedrinho se intrometeu.

-Ah, de vez em quando damos o privilégio de vocês nos escutarem. - Martin brincou. - Normalmente ficamos só como apoio, mas queríamos marcar a nossa volta no refrão.

Eles não tinham percebido, mas três horas já tinham se passado desde que haviam chegado, somente percebendo o tempo quando seu Raul apareceu na porta da edícula com lanchinhos para todo mundo.

-Opa! Pensei que estivessem com fome. Som pesado esse, hein? - Aquela era a sua maneira de dizer que tinha gostado.

E parando para pensar, aquela não era uma maneira diferente de se referir à música para Daniel, Félix e Martin. Se não tivessem sofrido o acidente, teriam quase a mesma idade que o pai de Julie. Podiam ter sido amigos de colégio até.

Fato esse que assustou um pouco Daniel, temendo que seu sogro o reconhecesse - tanto pela sua aparência quanto pela Apolo 81, mas até então ele nunca tinha falado nada.

E continuar a pensar que estivesse quase na meia idade se não tivesse morrido não era nada saudável, já que eles se sentiam e tinham dezessete anos.

-Espero que seus vizinhos não reclamem do barulho. - Félix confessou, roubando um sanduíche do amontoado de comida.

-Não se deve reclamar de música boa. Além do quê, vocês não ficam até tarde tocando.

-Mas não é todo mundo que curte uma bateria estourando em um sábado a tarde.

-Eu vejo mais como um show de graça para eles.

-Martin, nossos shows são gratuitos.

-Deveríamos repensar isso, então. Viu como a loja ficou da última vez? Deveríamos estabelecer um preço simbólico, para manutenção dos instrumentos e vagas na loja.

-Essa ideia não é ruim… - Julie opinou. - Precisamos ver com a Bia quanto poderíamos pedir sem perder público.

-Essa pode ser a nossa pauta para a reunião depois das suas provas finais. - Daniel decretou.

O intervalo não durou muito tempo, com os garotos logo voltando a ajustar a música, deixando Julie de fora naquele dia. Aproveitando o descanso, Julie resgatou o seu notebook e ligou para Bia através do msn, mostrando o desenvolvimento da nova música. Como não era boba, entrou no site da capricho e deixou ela mesma o seu voto em Martin na seção de colírios (e em mais dois ou três garotos), se divertindo com os comentários no perfil do baixista.

Não comentou nada, sabendo que se assim fizesse interromperia o ensaio. Deu uma olhada no site da banda, ficando aliviada que Nicolas não tinha falado mais nada sobre Daniel, mas sorrindo ao notar as cobranças de novos shows em outros comentários.

Decidiram encerrar o ensaio às 18 horas, com Félix e Martin indo passar um tempo com Pedrinho, deixando Julie e Daniel de lado - um passo arriscado com seu Raul em casa.

-E então…? - Daniel perguntou, chegando perto da namorada.

-A voz de vocês é incrível. - Julie sorria bobamente. 

-A sua também é, Julie. 

-Mas nem se compara a extensão vocal de vocês.

-Estava falando sério sobre deixar a banda?

-Não, mas fico feliz de vocês voltarem a cantar.

Com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, Daniel se aproximou de Julie, ficando bem perto do seu rosto. Estavam a poucos centímetros de se beijarem quando escutaram seu Raul batendo a porta do carro, indicando que poderia ir para a edícula a qualquer momento.

-....pode me ajudar com física? - Julie se afastou de Daniel, cortando qualquer clima.

-A colar ou a estudar?

-Estudar. Eu estava terminando a minha revisão quando Félix começou a testar a bateria.

-Vamos lá então.

Eles apagaram as luzes da edícula e trancaram a porta, subindo até o quarto de Julie e deixando a porta aberta - uma novidade não muito confortável para eles. Julie puxou o seu caderno e indicou as questões que estava com dificuldade, emprestando seu livro de física para Daniel - que estava sentada relaxadamente em sua cama - para que ele se recordasse do assunto do segundo ano.

De longe ela ouvia as risadas de Martin, vindas do quarto ao lado, como também o seu pai reclamar com a televisão no andar debaixo, mas toda a sua atenção estava focada naquele caderno. Dependia das suas notas para passar de ano e ficar livre por três meses para se dedicar à música o quanto quisesse.

Não demorou muito para Daniel entender onde a namorada estava com dúvidas, puxando o lápis da sua mão e resolvendo o exercício em seu caderno, mostrando como ela deveria fazer, tomando até a ousadia de desenvolver alguns exercícios extras para ajudá-la. Ele permaneceu ao seu lado enquanto ela resolvia, passando mais de uma hora e meia sem que percebessem.

-Não podia ter me ajudado a estudar antes? - Julie perguntou, deixando o seu caderno de lado.

-E qual graça teria? Sempre quis fazer aquilo, e ainda te rendeu uma base de notas melhores para agora.

-É, mas tirou a minha base para estudar.

Daniel apenas deu de ombros, dizendo que aquilo não era problema dele, recebendo uma almofada no peito.

Eles ficaram se encarando por um tempo, desfrutando o silêncio do quarto, da maciez do colchão e do calor das suas mãos juntas.

-É tão estranho estar no seu quarto com você agora. - Daniel sussurrou, ciente da tensão que os envolvia desde sempre.

-Porque estamos juntos ou porque meu pai sabe sobre você?

-Mesmo que ficássemos juntos antes, só os garotos saberiam sobre nós. Eu poderia continuar vindo aqui a hora que eu quisesse e ficar de porta fechada. Mas agora…. Isso não me traz lembranças muito agradáveis.

-Já teve muitas namoradas? - Julie deduziu o óbvio.

-Só uma, mas que gostaria de esquecer se fosse possível, que nem Martin fez.

-Foi tão ruim assim?

-Foram só seis meses, mas ela tentou de todos os artifícios e argumentos para me afastar dos garotos e da Apolo 81. Dizia que passava mais tempo e dava mais importância para a banda do que para ela. Eu me odeio por tê-la escutado no último mês e ter me afastado, mas Josias abriu os meus olhos e eu consegui acabar com aquele relacionamento tóxico. Martin ainda se ressente por eu ter escutado Josias e não ele, mas eu achava que era só implicância dele com ela.

-Foi por isso que procurou alguém que também gostasse de música agora?

-Foi pura coincidência, eu juro. Não era minha intenção começar a gostar de você, mas as coisas foram acontecendo e cá estamos nós.

Julie olhou para a porta antes de se voltar para Daniel e roubar um selinho, sorrindo ao sentir a mão livre dele segurar a sua nuca, encaixando sua boca no lugar certo antes de pedir passagem com a língua. Aquilo era novo, por mais que já tivesse ficado deitada com Daniel em sua cama e dormido juntos, eles nunca tinham se tocado daquela forma tão íntima.

Os dois sabiam daquilo, por isso não passaram daquele beijo.

-Acho melhor já ir indo com os garotos. Tá ficando tarde e você ainda precisa terminar de estudar.

-Já estou ansiosa para terça… - Julie disse tristemente. - Nosso último ensaio antes de darmos a pausa de novo.

A famosa pausa para provas, as últimas provas do ano.

-Prometo que deixo você cantar na terça. 

-Deixa, é? Achei que você não fosse mais o líder da banda.

-Bem, tecnicamente eu quem te chamei para a nossa banda….

Julie não respondeu nada, apenas o empurrou para fora do quarto, vendo o mesmo ir até o quarto ao lado e chamar os garotos. Eles desceram as escadas e se despediram do seu Raul, saindo pela porta da frente levando Julie consigo. Seu Raul estava distraído demais na cozinha preparando o jantar que sequer reparou que sua filha havia saído junto - dando privacidade para que ela e o namorado se despedissem adequadamente.

Martin e Félix se despediram rapidamente de Julie e saíram na frente, deixando Daniel para trás. A luz do poste ainda estava bastante fraca, deixando a entrada da frente na sombra. O escuro era propício para uns amassos - coisa que ele prontamente fez assim que grudou a sua boca na da namorada, envolvendo sua cintura com suas mãos. Julie sentia que ela beijava o Daniel cretino e não o fofo, e ela adorava aquilo. Aquele beijo definitivamente não era romântico mas sim toda a adrenalina do dia.

Daniel definitivamente amava estar vivo.

Tê-la beijado em seu quarto tinha despertado desejos antigos, como da vez em que tinha testado suas reações uns dias antes de voltarem à vida. Ele definitivamente queria voltar a beijá-la em seu quarto, provar para si mesmo que havia conseguido a garota dos seus sonhos.

Com dificuldades, Daniel se afastou com os lábios vermelhos, dando dois passos para trás antes de cogitar ser uma boa ideia beijar o seu pescoço.

-Agora comecei a cogitar se ensaiamos na terça ou se aproveitamos que seu pai vai estar fora para nos despedirmos antes da semana de provas.

-Ensaio, Daniel. Ensaio. - Julie se despediu dele, o acompanhado com o olhar até o final da rua onde Martin reclamou da demora com ele, recebendo um soco no ombro.

Infelizmente eles não teriam nenhum dos dois.


	13. Treze

A segunda feira havia chegado e com ela o início da semana de provas. Por enquanto seriam apenas disciplinas mais fácil, como educação física e artes - o que possibilitava um último ensaio no dia seguinte - mas Julie não estava preocupada com aquilo.

Estava mais interessada na maneira como Nicolas Albuquerque a evitava, exatamente da mesma forma que dois meses antes. Se antes aquilo havia partido seu coração, agora só deixava com uma pulga atrás da orelha. O que raios estava ocasionando aquilo?

Decidida a dar um basta naquela situação, ela tinha passado a quinta e sexta passadas tentando falar com ela, mas ele desaparecia sempre que a via. Tentada a não ficar no vácuo mais uma vez, Julie combinou Bia sobre interceptar ele na hora do intervalo, quando o mesmo estivesse conversando com Valtinho. Não era dia de quadra do segundo ano, o que facilitou ainda mais a situação, já que eles não estariam distraídos com futebol.

A hora do intervalo chegou e como previsto Nicolas conversava com Valtinho próximo a cantina. Munidas com um sorriso no rosto, as duas garotas se aproximaram, praticamente os encurralando na parede:

-Valtinho, tem um minuto? - Bia enroscou seu braço no braço dele, o puxando levemente dali.

-Bia, meu amor, pode esperar uns minutinhos?

-Certeza, Valtinho? - Ela apertou seu braço e fez uma careta, indicando o outro casal com a cabeça.

-Sabia que o bebedouro lá da quadra é mais gelado que o do corredor? - Ele entendeu, dando uma desculpa para sair de perto.

-Sério? Pode me mostrar?

-Nicolas… - Julie segurou o cotovelo do garoto, se aproximando um passo. - Podemos conversar?

-Já nos resolvemos na loja, Julie… - Ele respondeu, não olhando para o seu rosto.

-Não, não resolvemos não. Aquilo foi só… Uma atitude bem infantil de Daniel, mas….

-Você sabe mesmo quem ele é, Julie? - Nicolas tinha preocupação no olhar.

-O que quer dizer com isso? - Ela não entendeu a pergunta estranha.

-...nada…. - Ele tinha medo de ser considerado louco.

Era claro que o namorado da garota que ele gostava podia ser um fantasma, claro que não!

-Nicolas, por favor! O que aconteceu entre a gente? Desde antes da festa do Valtinho você me ignora… O que foi que eu fiz?

Nicolas não era de ferro. ter visto o medo e preocupação nos olhos de Julie tinha destruído todas as barreiras que ele havia se auto imposto, o fazendo sentir vontade de abraçá-la naquele momento e não deixá-la se afastar nunca mais, mas…. Olhando para os lados receoso, ele tomou coragem e aceitou conversar com a antiga amiga.

-Pode me esperar na hora da saída? Não quero que mais ninguém escute a nossa conversa.

Julie o puxou para um abraço, não se contendo pela falta que sentia dele. Não viu a expressão de surpresa de Nicolas, mas sentiu o forte abraço que ele retribuiu, sendo observados de longe por Talita e Valtinho, com uma debochando do relacionamento deles interiormente, enquanto o outro torcia para engatarem um namoro.

Valtinho não levava muito a sério o namoro de Julie com o suposto guitarrista.

Mas Nicolas e Julie? Esse sim era um casal que ele achava que daria certo. Ele já tinha escutado Bia comentar sobre como Julie falava de Nicolas, com o mesmo acontecendo com o garoto. Tinha visto com seus próprios olhos a maneira como ele tinha ficado na época de JP e ainda mais com o guitarrista dos Insólitos. Infelizmente Julie o tinha recusado no dia em que ele tinha se declarado, mas a julgar pelo abraço íntimo que eles trocavam naquele exato momento aquilo não duraria por muito mais tempo.

***

Exatos 12h quando o sinal tocou, indicando o fim da aula. Julie tinha se enrolado com a matéria de biologia na lousa, demorando um pouco mais para terminar de copiar em seu caderno, tendo apenas Bia e a professora na sala quando ela terminou de fechar a sua mochila. Uma parte sua já dava como certa a fuga de Nicolas, mas voltou atrás quando o viu recostado na fonte no meio do pátio, esperando por ela. Bia se despediu da amiga e foi embora, não querendo atrapalhar aquela conversa.

-Oi. - Ela cumprimentou timidamente, chegando mais perto.

-Oi… Conseguiu terminar de copiar?

-Consegui sim.

Eles ficaram mais algum tempo em silêncio, apenas encarando o redor, constrangidos demais para falarem - o que não fazia sentido, já que eles mesmos tinham combinado de conversarem.

Não era como se os amigos deles tivessem forçado aquilo para quando se beijassem aparecerem gritando.

-Aquele cara tem mesmo dezessete, Julie? - Nicolas tomou coragem, olhando pela primeira vez em seu rosto.

Julie segurou uma risadinha

“Tecnicamente 47, mas não contamos os trinta anos…”

-Pior que tem, mas você não foi o único a desconfiar disso. Acredita que ele teve que mostrar a identidade para o meu pai?

-Até o seu Raul conhece ele?

-Nós ensaiamos lá em casa e ele acabou chegando um dia mais cedo, então…

-Espera, o seu pai não sabe sobre o namoro de vocês? - Nicolas sentiu uma faísca naquilo.

-Não, então eu ficaria agradecida se você não contasse. - Ela brincou com um sorriso zombeteiro. - Mas você quer mesmo falar sobre isso?

Nicolas entrou em uma sinuca de bico. Como contaria a amiga que tinha pânico do seu namorado?

-É só que…. Eu não sei por onde começar. Nós estávamos nos dando tão bem, você era tão minha amiga, e de repente….

-De repente…?

-Eu comecei a gostar de você. - Ele tinha as bochechas rosadas.

-Quando exatamente? - Ela não se aguentou, gostava de ter para si memórias como aquelas.

-Eu não sei ao certo, foi em algum momento entre o lance do JP e a festa do primo da Bia, mas quando eu percebi…. E eu jurava que você também gostava de mim, achei que tivesse interpretado os sinais certos, mas…. Acho que levei a sério demais o que a Talita falava.

É, ela não era exatamente discreta quanto aquilo.

-Mas aí veio o lance do rpg, e aí….

-Eu já disse que não fui eu, Nicolas…

-E eu acredito em você, agora eu acredito… - Ele empalideceu mais uma vez.

Demétrius tinha aparecido para ele?

-Acredita? Me lembro muito bem de você ter espalhado para a escola toda como eu inventava histórias.

-Se você inventou aquilo eu não sei mais do que a minha imaginação é capaz de inventar.

-Como assim?

-Quais as chances de você namorar com um fantasma? - Nicolas perguntou divertido, se preocupando com a aparência de Julie.

Uma pequena queda de pressão, só isso.

Julie se apoiou nas mãos de Nicolas que se estenderam para ela, recuperando o equilíbrio.

-Talvez as mesmas de eu ter uma banda fantasma. - Porque ela não desmentia aquilo de uma vez? Não conseguia ficar quieta?. - Mas de onde tirou essa ideia absurda? Fantasmas não são tão….

Mas aí ela se lembrou de Marin e Shizuko e ficou quieta.

-É o que eu tô me perguntando desde a quarta feira, mas Julie….. Você tem certeza mesmo sobre quem Daniel é?

-Ele é bem vivo, Nicolas.

-Eu percebi do jeito que ele te beijou. - Nicolas revirou os olhos. - E ele tem aquela barba…. Nunca imaginei que por debaixo daquela máscara ele seria tão….. insuportável.

Julie riu alto com os ciúmes de Nicolas.

-Porque insiste em me perguntar isso?

-Você provavelmente vai me largar falando sozinho depois disso, mas aconteceram umas coisas dois meses atrás….

-Quando você parou de falar comigo.

-Exatamente o motivo de ter parado de falar com você. Eu sei que é loucura, mas…. Eu fui assombrado, Julie.

Demétrius, ela tinha certeza.

-Assombrado?

-É, com direito a derrubar as poltronas da minha casa, balançar os abajures, brincar de discoteca nas lâmpadas…

Até então uma assombração residual e zombeteira, aparentemente.

-E se já não fosse o suficiente, um fantasma apareceu bem diante dos meus olhos e ordenou que eu me afastasse de você. Ele me fez prometer que eu nunca mais chegaria perto ou tentaria falar com você na minha vida, senão…

-Senão…? - Julie estava desconfiada. Por que raios Demétrius faria aquilo.

-Eu não sei, ele deixou isso no ar. Mas eu tentei falar com você, eu juro. Naquele dia que eu covardemente te humilhei no corredor com o lance de fantasmas, eu ia te contar, mas ele estava bem atrás de você olhando muito feio para mim. Sinto muito, Julie, não tive coragem de chegar perto de novo.

Julie estava quieta, absorvendo tudo o que ouvia.

-E quando eu finalmente me sinto em paz por não acontecer nada de estranho na minha vida além de você ter me rejeitado no meio da escola, eu decido me reaproximar e justamente quando eu faço isso, vejo você chamando aquele fantasma de namorado e ele te beijando bem na minha frente.

A pressão de Julie caiu mais uma vez. O que raios Daniel tinha feito?!

-Fan-fantasma…?

-Eu sei que não é ele, obviamente não pode ser ele. As roupas estavam diferente, ele não tinha olheiras, não era pálido e definitivamente aquela barba dá a impressão de ser mais velho, mas Julie… Quando olhei para ele eu só consegui ver aquele fantasma de cabelo gigante, pálido, parecendo um panda com um terninho e blusa vermelha me ameaçando!

-Terno com camisa vermelha…?

-Você não tá acreditando em mim, não é?

Julie não respondeu. Ela só conseguia encarar o rosto de Nicolas sem ter uma expressão formada. Todo aquele tempo tinha sido armação de Daniel? E aquele cretino…. Aquele cretino tinha um plano perfeito para ela esquecer Nicolas com ele!

-Julie? Você tá bem?

-Por mais idiota e aversivo ao sol que Daniel possa ser, te garanto que ele não é um fantasma, pode ficar tranquilo quanto a isso. E por mais que você tenha sido assombrado antes, te garanto que isso não vai acontecer mais, então não tem porque fugir de mim. - Ela tinha um sorriso falso no rosto, entregando o quanto estava mexida com aquilo.

-Como tem certeza disso:

-Confia. - Foi a sua resposta.

Nicolas a acompanhou até em casa, estranhando o comportamento da amiga. Não era para ela rir dele? Ou ela estava chateada por ele ter sentimentos por ela? De todo modo, ele achou melhor a acompanhar até em casa, estranhando a maneira como ela tinha se apagado de repente.

Julie só queria ficar sozinha, esquecer a prova e educação física no dia seguinte. Ela queria muito não acreditar em Nicolas, mas ele tinha dado a descrição de Daniel como fantasma! Ela sabia que ele era cretino, idiota e estúpido quando queria, mas exigir que Nicolas a deixasse de lado?!

Por mais que ele provavelmente tivesse armado aquilo para Nicolas, ela não o atrapalharia naquela tarde, esperaria o ensaio do dia seguinte para conversarem civilizadamente e ele explicar a ela que tudo não passava de um mal entendido.

Por mais que seu cérebro soubesse da capacidade de ser uma anta do seu namorado, seu coração não queria acreditar que ele tinha brincado com ela desde o início.

Ela pouco se importava sobre os fundamentos do basquete ou sobre o cálculo de IMC, Julie só conseguiu encarar o teto do seu quarto o restante da tarde, fazendo uma retrospectiva de absolutamente todos os seus momentos com aquele fantasma - e infelizmente colocando na balança contra Nicolas, resultando nas primeiras lágrimas com o entardecer.

Julie adormeceu naquela noite pensando que se ela tivesse aceitado ficar com JP, nada daquilo teria acontecido.

Afinal, Daniel a tinha empurrado para o garoto problema.

Qual era o problema dele com Nicolas, afinal?


	14. Catorze

A terça-feira de manhã chegou e com ela grandes olheiras e mau humor para Juliana Spinelli. Não queria ir para a escola, mas não estava a fim de fazer prova prática de segunda chamada de educação física, obrigando-se a se levantar e se arrastar até o Colégio Pandora. Puxando seus fones de ouvido, Julie entrou em sua bolha particular até a chegada na sala de aula, jogando-se na carteira e escondendo seu rosto em seus braços.

Nem Bia tinha conseguido chamar a sua atenção, mas tudo bem, ela achava que era só nervosismo pela prova.

Julie detestava educação física.

Mas as aulas tinham passado, a prova acabado e o intervalo chegado e nada de Julie sair da bolha. Tinha visto Nicolas tentar se aproximar e desistir por achar que ela cochilava - mas Bia sabia muito bem da tática de fingir desmaios para se livrar de alguma situação.

-A conversa não deu certo ontem? - Bia sussurrou próximo a Julie, que apenas se remexeu em seu canto.

-Vocês brigaram?

Julie negou com a cabeça.

-Ele forçou alguma coisa?

Julie negou mais uma vez.

-Por algum acaso o seu namorado viu vocês dois conversando e teve outro ataque infantil? - Bia brincou, mas se preocupou ao notar o corpo da melhor amiga tenso como uma rocha. - Julie?

Julie se soltou da sua bolha, abraçando os joelhos e olhando para o chão, respondendo a amiga baixinho:

-Daniel assombrou Nicolas. Ele foi o culpado dele ter se afastado de mim dois meses atrás e falado aquelas coisas horríveis…

-Quem te disse isso?! - Bia se assustou.

-Nicolas. Ele me contou sobre a assombração, me deu as características de Daniel quando fantasma e ainda me perguntou se eu namorava um. Ele sabe que Daniel não pode ser a assombração, porque ele está vivo e diferente, mas….. Ele exigiu que Nicolas nunca mais falasse comigo, Bia…..

-Você falou com ele?

-Ainda não, não queria atrapalhar o trabalho dele ontem. Pretendo tirar essa história a limpo hoje no ensaio.

-E se…. Se isso for um mal entendido?

Julie apenas olhou para a amiga.

-Bia, quantos fantasmas de terno preto, camisa vermelha, de cabelo grande que odeiam o Nicolas conhecemos?

Bia não teve o que responder.

-Você….. Você quer que eu fique para o ensaio? Eu já estudei para redação, posso passar a minha tarde com vocês.

-Obrigada, Bia. Mas quero fazer isso sozinha. Vou tentar levar o ensaio e quando os meninos forem fazer companhia ao meu irmão, conversar civilizadamente com ele.

Mas a expressão de Julie não dizia que aquilo seria tão fácil assim.

***

Os garotos chegavam perto das 14 horas nos ensaios em dias de semana, não sendo diferente naquela terça feira. Pedrinho foi quem atendeu a porta, deixando que eles fossem até a edícula enquanto ia chamar a sua irmã. Julie estava terminando a revisão dos conceitos de uma redação quando ouviu as vozes no primeiro andar, deixando seu material de lado e indo ao encontro deles.

Quando entrou na edícula, Martin terminava de conectar o baixo no amplificador. Daniel estava de costas para a porta, rindo de alguma coisa que Félix havia dito. O som da risada dele…. Julie precisou fechar os olhos com força, na tentativa de conter as lágrimas que despontavam dos seus dutos. Como ele tinha feito aquilo com ela?

Ela não sentia nojo ou repulsa da risada dele, só… Só sentia uma onda de sentimento que tentava de tudo para arrastá-la de volta para ele. Ele era um cretino, estúpido, idiota, mas acima de tudo um grande amigo, um cantor e guitarrista incrível e um namorado melhor ainda. Ela precisava se manter concentrada para conseguir ensaiar.

Julie ignorou a presença dos três, indo direto até o microfone e segurando o pedestal, ajustando a altura e se isolando mais uma vez. Os garotos estranharam ela os ter ignorado, mas não ligaram até então. Félix tocou suas baquetas, iniciando a contagem para o início da melodia, sendo seguido por Daniel e Martin, deixando a música rolar pelo tempo certo.

Apesar de estar com os olhos fechados, Julie sentia a forte presença de Daniel ao seu lado, e céus, como ela queria abraçá-lo enquanto ele dizia que Nicolas era doido de pedra, mas ela sabia que não era assim.

Uma

Duas

Três

Quatro entradas perdidas. Julie estava tão absorta em seu mundo que sequer ouvia a música, causando estranheza nos garotos.

-Julie, tá tudo bem? - Félix perguntou da bateria, parando de tocar.

-Martin, Félix, vocês podem por favor sair?

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Martin se preocupou.

-Por favor?

Preocupados, Martin deixou o baixo no sofá, saindo com Félix e fechando a porta da edícula. Daniel achava ter sido alguma coisa na escola, chegando perto da namorada e dando um beijo demorado em sua bochecha.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa na escola? - Ele achava que ela queria conversar com ele sobre o possível ocorrido na escola, já que ele como namorado era o mais íntimo dos três.

Julie segurou com mais força o microfone, querendo segurar as lágrimas pelo cheiro doce de Daniel estar tão perto dela, com sua voz em seu ouvido.

-Julie? - Ele insistiu mais uma vez, dando um beijinho em seu ombro.

-Você assombrou Nicolas. - Julie afirmou, soltando de uma vez o que sentia, não vendo a maneira como Daniel se afastou, como se tivesse levado um soco.

-De onde tirou isso?

-Ele me contou. Foi bem claro em como você brincou com as poltronas, luzes e abajures na casa dele, e como foi bem enfático ordenando que ele não falasse mais comigo

-Julie….

-E como perseguiu ele na escola, não deixando que ele me contasse.

-Julie….

-E como apesar de tudo, ainda tirou sarro dele na quarta feira, embora ele não tenha certeza dessa parte!

-Eu não podia deixar que ele continuasse a te fazer mal!

-E desde quando mandar ele não se aproximar ia resolver?!

-Aquele idiota tinha te deixando sozinha quando Demétrius fez o que fez, e você acha que eu ia permitir que ele continuasse a brincar com você?!

-Não, Daniel! Você tentou influenciar na minha vida! Fez ele se afastar de mim só para me consolar! Você tinha um plano para isso, você mesmo falou!

-Ele não te merece, Julie!

-E você merece?! Você me enganou, Daniel! Me enganou, me fez acreditar que….

-Julie, eu não te enganei.

Julie passou um tempo quieta, perguntando em um fio de voz:

-Foi você mesmo quem me enviou o bilhete na festa do Valtinho?

-.....Não.

Julie estava desolada. Como tinha acreditado que um fantasma era melhor que um vivo?

-Você não tinha esse direito!

-O que eu podia fazer, Julie?! Eu estava apaixonado por você, precisava fazer alguma coisa!

-E impedir o meu relacionamento com a única pessoa aceitável foi a solução para você?!

-Única pessoa, Juliana?! E toda aquela história sobre não ligar de ser olhada estranha por falar sozinha?! - Daniel tinha perdido as estribeiras, estando profundamente machucado.

-Acabou no momento que percebi como você traiu a minha confiança!

Daniel ficou em silêncio, com os olhos arregalados.

Martin e Félix se encaravam assustados de dentro da casa, eles não estavam sendo silenciosos, muito menos com um microfone na frente deles.

Pedrinho estava preocupado, nunca tinha visto sua irmã gritar daquele jeito.

Eles não ouviram uma resposta nem de Daniel nem de Julie, apenas o som da porta da edícula se abrir, com um Daniel praticamente correndo da casa, enquanto Julie subia as escadas do seu quarto soluçando.

Eles não tinham ideia do rumo que as coisas tomariam. Eles tinham terminado? Dado um tempo? Só uma briga?

Só sabiam que por algum tempo seriam apenas eles dois, já que Daniel tinha o longo costume de se isolar quando chateado e Julie, bem, nunca tinham lidado com uma garota magoada antes para saberem o que fazer naquela situação.


	15. Quinze

Aquela certamente seria uma das suas piores redações, muito provavelmente a pior redação da sua vida. Como Julie poderia se concentrar em uma redação acerca dos Miseráveis quando ela mesma estava se sentindo emocionalmente miserável? Aquilo não poderia dar certo, mas ela não podia desistir. Precisava das suas notas para passar de ano.

Sendo uma das primeiras a terminar a prova, Julie entregou a folha para a professora e foi até o banheiro, lavando o seu rosto e indo em busca de um canto mais afastado, onde pudesse ficar em paz. Mas ela estava apresentando uma expressão arrasada desde que chegou, ela achava mesmo que teria paz?

Era óbvio que não.

Tinha acabado de se encolher no banco do pátio quando viu Shizuko se aproximar e se sentar ao seu lado.

-Como foi na prova, Julie? - Ela não era insensível, só não sabia como abordar o assunto.

-Miserável. - Julie teve forças para um trocadilho, arrancando um sorriso do próprio rosto.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? Eu sei que aconteceu, sua expressão já diz tudo, mas… Se sente confortável em contar?

-Não tem problema, Shizuko. É que eu e o Dan…. Daniel. - Julie se corrigiu, nunca o tinha chamado por aquele apelido, não seria agora que começaria. - Nós tivemos uma briga muito, muito feia ontem.

-Foi por algo bobo?

Julie considerou antes de responder.

-Ciúmes. Ele morre de ciúmes do Nicolas, desde que nos conhecemos. Mas ontem…. Ele descobriu que Nicolas se declarou de novo para mim e se não fosse suficiente a briga, fez questão que ele visse quando enfiou a língua na minha garganta. Eu relevei essa atitude infantil, porque já conhecia o histórico de ciúmes dele e pensei que assim ele fosse sossegar, mas depois de ontem….

-Como foi ontem? - Bia se intrometeu, chegando e se sentando ao lado de Julie no banco.

-Horrível, Bia. 

-E o que aconteceu?

-Uma briga muito, muito feia.

-Vocês terminaram…?

-Eu não tenho ideia, Bia….. Eu disse que tinha perdido a minha confiança nele, e que a história de não ligar para o que falavam tinha terminado ali e ele…. Ele bateu a porta da edícula e foi embora! - Julie escondeu o rosto nas mãos, voltando a soluçar. - Eu não sei se demos um tempo, se terminamos ou se foi só uma briga!

-Vocês precisam conversar, Julie. - Shizuko constatou o óbvio.

-Agora não…. Não quero ver ele na minha frente nem ouvir a voz dele, e ainda preciso estudar….

-Mas você gosta dele, não é?

Outra onda de choro atingiu Julie, triste e irritada com tudo aquilo.

Ela somente foi se acalmar na hora do intervalo. Já tinha parado de chorar, decidindo se concentrar o máximo possível nas aulas - já que suas notas vinham em primeiro lugar. Quer dizer, isso até Nicolas aparecer por perto, puxando assunto.

-Oi, Julie…. Você tá melhor?

-Nicolas? - Ele era uma das últimas pessoas que ela queria ver no momento.

-Eu sem querer ouvi a sua conversa mais cedo com as meninas… Eu sinto muito por ter causado tanta confusão entre você e o seu namorado.

-Você é a última pessoa culpada aqui, Nicolas.

-Acho que sim, mas vocês meio que brigaram depois da nossa conversa. Não tem como eu não me sentir meio responsável por isso.

-Você não é, acredite.

-Mas então…. Podemos ser amigos de novo? Não estou falando isso só pela briga feia com seu ex? Não sei, não ouvi essa parte e prefiro não saber se isso vai te fazer chorar, mas eu sinto a sua falta.

Aquilo certamente atingiria Daniel, e no momento o que Julie queria era exatamente aquilo.

-E quem disse que deixamos de ser?


	16. Dezesseis

Daniel não tinha vergonha de admitir que fugira de Julie horas antes. Tinha medo sobre o rumo que a briga deles se encaminhava, preferindo ir embora do que escutar a palavra final da namorada.

Namorada? Ele ainda podia chamá-la por aquele pronome de tratamento?

Ele sabia que eventualmente discutiriam - já faziam isso quando amigos - mas nunca tinha imaginado que chegaria àquela proporção. Sabia que tinha errado muito feio com ela, mas ouvir que tinha perdido a sua confiança tinha sido demais - principalmente sendo seguido pela incerteza do término.

Ele estava sendo infantil, talvez mais do que enfiar a língua na garganta de Julie da frente de Nicolas, mas ele não tinha estrutura emocional para um término tão abrupto. Fugir tinha sido a opção ideal - apesar que aquilo não garantiria muitos pontos para ele. Julie devia estar tão irada!

Ele não tirava a razão dela. Tinha sido um cretino, estúpido, sem noção ao fazer o que fez, movido pelos ciúmes e vontade de ficar com a garota que gostava. Ao mesmo tempo que ele sabia que era a única maneira que um fantasma tinha de espantar pretendentes e se exibir para a viva que gostava, ele se odiava por ter abalado a sua reação com Julie.

Nicolas precisava abrir aquela boca?

Certo, ele confessava que ver a cara de espanto do garoto na loja de discos tinha sido um máximo, mas o rumo que as coisas tinham tomado….

Daniel voltou direto para a loja de discos após sair da casa de Julie, já que não era mais invisível e intangível para passear pelos seus lugares favoritos. Klaus viu o estado do garoto e se preocupou, eles só tinham ido ensaiar!

-Daniel, o que aconteceu? - Ele interceptou o garoto no meio do caminho.

-....- Daniel apenas negou com a cabeça, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Ele conseguiu se desvencilhar do mais velho, chegando até o quarto compartilhado. Não era o ideal, mas era o único lugar que tinha no momento. Torcia muito para que seus amigos preferissem cuidar de Julie no momento, para que o deixassem em paz.

Ele só queria chorar!

Sequer ligou para as tarefas do curso naquele dia, apenas fechou muito bem as cortinas, a porta e se jogou no colchão, chorando todo o líquido de seu corpo. Klaus até tentou ajudar o garoto, querendo disfarçar os sons que viriam dos fundos, colocando uma musiquinha ambiente.

O que só piorou ainda mais a situação emocional do guitarrista.

Ele chorava por ser idiota, pela briga e pela música depressiva que tocava.

Eventualmente Daniel acabou caindo no sono, com a certeza sobre seu coração doer ainda mais do que quando estava morto - e que certamente ele voltaria a aparência fantasmagórica pela manhã, não por ter morrido, mas pelas olheiras horrorosas e péssima aparência.

***

Félix e Martin estavam atônitos.

O que raios tinha acontecido?

Eles sabiam que Daniel havia feito uma visitinha à Nicolas no dia em que Demétrius os tinha dado a oportunidade de voltar a vida, mas ele tinha afirmado que não tinha sido nada demais, apenas assombração residual para passar o tempo.

Mas Julie tinha dito o contrário. Eles não queriam ouvir, mas não era culpa deles se eles estavam tendo uma DR violenta na frente de um microfone! Quando Daniel passou feito uma bala por eles e bateu a porta da frente, eles não entenderam o desfecho da história. Mas quando Julie também passou por eles como uma bala soluçando, eles se preocuparam muito.

Julie também bateu a porta do seu quarto em um claro sinal que queria ficar sozinha, mas Pedrinho era novo e não entendia os sinais, subindo as escadas e se plantando do lado de fora do quarto, chamando pela irmã.

-VAI EMBORA, PEDRO! EU QUERO FICAR SOZINHA! - Ela gritou de volta, magoando o irmão mais novo.

-Pedrinho, é melhor deixar ela sozinha agora. - Martin tinha ido ao encontro do mais novo, o trazendo de volta para a sala.

-O que aconteceu com eles?

-É o que também queremos saber, mas vai demorar até algum deles falar.

-Conhecendo Daniel a uma hora dessas ele já desapareceu em algum lugar. - Félix opinou, tentando distrair Pedrinho do choro compulsivo que ultrapassava as barreiras de som do andar.

-Só se ele voltou a ser um fantasma quando saiu daqui. Ele não tem muito para onde fugir agora. A loja de instrumentos é o emprego dele, e ir se isolar na praça vai chamar atenção.

-Acho melhor darmos um tempo para ele então. Para ele e para Julie. Quer ir tomar um sorvete, Pedrinho? - Félix ofereceu.

-Vocês querem me tirar de casa, não é?

-Garoto esperto. - Martin elogiou com um sorriso no rosto. - Vou só fechar a edícula, eles devem ter esquecido no calor da emoção.

Marin guardou o baixo e a guitarra nos estojos, cobrindo a bateria com a capa e fechando a porta da edícula, encontrando com Félix e Pedrinho na porta da casa.

-Vamos apostar quem congela o cérebro mais rápido?!

***

Os dois tinham voltado para a loja de discos no início da noite, encontrando o amigo em sono profundo. Klaus havia perguntado o que tinha acontecido, com uma breve explicação sobre uma briga muito feia com Julie. Eles se deitaram logo que a loja foi fechada, não tendo muito o que fazer com aquele clima horroroso.

No dia seguinte tinha seguido a mesma coisa.

Quando acordaram para ir para as aulas Daniel já tinha acordado, estando calado o tempo inteiro. Não tinha dado um pio durante as aulas, sequer tocado em seu caderno. Sua existência estava focada em se esconder sobre aquele casaco, puxando as mangas até suas mãos, cobrindo a cabeça com o capuz.

Eles respeitaram o tempo e espaço de Daniel, dando um aperto em seu ombro quando se separaram na saída. Daniel iria para o trabalho dali e eles sinceramente esperavam que ele conseguisse melhorar ao menos um pouco.

O que desconfiavam que ele conseguiria, já que a loja de instrumentos era o lugar favorito de Daniel desde que tinham entrado no ensino médio 30 anos antes. Ele tinha levado Julie lá, mas ainda era um lugar especial para ele.

As horas passaram rápido. Félix se distraiu na loja, pensando se talvez tocar o disco de Demétrius fosse melhorar um pouco o humor de Daniel, enquanto Martin revisava os conceitos de biologia. Às quatro e meia, quando o movimento caía, Martin apareceu no salão, pedindo para Félix pesquisar o tal de colírios capricho e se surpreendendo com o quão boa sua fama estava, se distraindo com o amigo pelos minutos seguintes.

Apenas voltaram à realidade quando a porta abriu, trazendo consigo um Daniel calado. Sequer cumprimentou os amigos, apenas seguiu para o banheiro, em seguida para o quarto.

-Eu vou falar com ele. - Martin declarou, abandonando o baterista e indo procurar pelo loiro.

-Eu sei que você tá mal, mas precisa comer, Daniel.

-Tô sem fome. - Ele respondeu em um tom baixo.

-Vai ficar doente, é sério. Come só um pouquinho!

Daniel já nem achava importante responder, entrando mais uma vez em sua bolha. Infelizmente ele era obrigado a torná-la pública devido às condições de moradia, mas ele mal podia aguentar para alugarem um apartamento com um quarto para cada um.

Ele adorava e não se importava de estar na companhia dos seus melhores amigos, mas ele precisava conseguir voltar a se isolar.

Se não fosse da maneira fantasma, da maneira viva.


	17. Dezessete

Não demorou muito para toda a turma do segundo ano entender que alguma coisa havia acontecido com Julie, com os professores fazendo perguntas. Shizuko e Bia respondiam apenas aos professores mais chegados, que se compadeciam com a situação.

-Eu entendo, Julie. De verdade. - A professora de literatura tinha confortado a aluna no horário da saída. - O primeiro amor sempre dói.

-Mas ele não é meu primeiro amor… - Julie pensava em Nicolas.

-Mas primeiros relacionamentos costumam ser bem intensos, ainda mais na sua idade. Suas notas em literatura não andam muito bem e eu entendo a situação, mas faça um esforcinho para estudar para as provas. Ocupar a cabeça com outras coisas ajuda.

-Obrigada, professora….

E aquele tinha sido o melhor conselho que recebeu durante a semana inteira. Estavam na sexta feira, último dia que teriam aula até o horário normal. Ela poderia, deveria e iria passar o final de semana estudando, tentando ao máximo não pensar em Daniel ou na banda. Pedrinho estava com medo de se aproximar de Julie - aterrorizado pelos seus gritos na terça feira - mas estava curioso quanto ao seguimento da banda. Enquanto os músicos eram fantasmas, não importava o relacionamento da irmã com o guitarrista, ele sempre teria Félix e Martin para fazer companhia. Mas agora que estavam vivos…. Se eles acabassem com a banda, como ele ficaria? Os dois jovens adultos iriam até a casa dele apenas para saber como ele estava?

Pedrinho tinha muitas dúvidas, mas não queria perturbar a sua irmã com elas. Seu Raul tinha estranhado o comportamento da filha, mas era experiente com mulheres - ao menos era daquele jeito com sua ex-esposa. Se ela estava quieta e reclusa no quarto com eventuais crises de choro, o melhor era esperar o tempo dela até que se sentisse melhor.

Bia tinha ido até a casa da amiga na tarde de sexta. Viram um filme, votaram mais em Martin no site da capricho - e em mais vinte e cinco garotos. Todos os loiros de cabelo cacheado e barbudos Julie passava, se distraindo com os outros. Ela merecia, afinal de contas.

Não sabia que rumo seu relacionamento tomaria, mas votar em colírios sempre era uma atividade satisfatória.

Durante o final de semana, Juliana enfiou sua cabeça nos livros, aprontando fichamentos de todos os conteúdos das provas até a quarta-feira. Literatura, português, história e álgebra. Em determinado momento Julie já repetia que o descobrimento do Brasil tinha sido no período do parnasianismo, com as conjunções verbais sendo a peça chave na comunicação entre os indígenas e os colonizadores. Após ver a barbaridade que escrevia no caderno, ela abandonou as humanas, bebeu um copo d’água, se alongou e partiu para as exatas.

Ela conseguiu estudar exatos quarenta e sete minutos antes de entrar no conteúdo que Daniel tinha explicado para ela. Ver a sua letra em seu caderno, destoando tanto da própria tinha doído um pouquinho, mas ao notar um “você consegue, Julie! ♥” no final do último exercício que ele tinha passado, ela desatou a chorar.

Julie precisou se deitar e descansar por uma meia hora antes de reunir forças para ignorar a caligrafia tão bonita do garoto e continuar a estudar. Ela se recusava a se tornar a garota que chorava por matemática - de saudades de estudá-la, não por desespero - conseguindo se recuperar no domingo.

Quando mal percebeu a segunda-feira tinha chegado e com ela as provas de literatura e portugês. O esquema naquela semana seria diferente: as provas teriam início às sete e meia e quem as terminasse estaria liberado para ir para casa. Não era surpresa para ninguém como a escola magicamente ficava vazia até às dez da manhã, mas ninguém reclamaria daquilo.

Eram nove da manhã e os primeiros alunos começavam a entregar as provas e se despedir dos professores, indo embora. Obviamente que muito deles não iam imediatamente embora, permanecendo no pátio a espera dos seus amigos - e de vez em quando por desenrolos. Infelizmente Nicolas se encontrava naquela categoria.

Ou ao menos tentava não estar.

-Valtinho, eu já te disse! Não vou me aproveitar da Julie!

-Não é se aproveitar, Nicolas! É oferecer um ombro amigo! Você não disse que ela e o namorado brigaram feio?

-É.

-E ela não está cabisbaixa a semana inteira?

-É.

-Então eles não devem estar se falando. Se você se aproximar e oferecer um ombro amigo, ela vai confiar mais em você. E se não for burro, vai conseguir que ela se interesse por você antes de fazer as pazes com o panaca.

Mas panaca não era o Nicolas?

-Não acho justo brincar com os sentimentos dela desse jeito, Valtinho.

-Não é brincar, é apostar no seu lado! Você é um homem ou um rato, Nicolas?!

-EI!

-Você gosta dela, não é? Então lute por isso! Ela está brigada com o namorado, é a sua hora de tomar uma posição!

Ao menos sabemos qual dos dois teve a coragem de dar a cara a tapa e conquistar o coração de Julie. Daniel sabia que bancar o ombro amigo não daria certo, dizendo aquilo na cara lavada para a garota um mês e meio antes.

_“ -Você odeia ele, não tinha que estar tentando me fazer esquecê-lo?_

_-Ah, mas o meu plano é esse, mas com uma abordagem diferente. - Daniel deitou-se na cama ao lado de Julie, olhando para ela com um sorriso presunçoso.- Veja bem, se conversarmos sobre isso você irá ressaltar mais uma vez como ele é um panaca e idiota, e isso vai contar pontos para mim. Se eu apenas te distrair, vai criar espaço na sua cabecinha para pensar melhor sobre ele, e não queremos isso, certo?”_

Mas não significava que Valtinho e Nicolas soubessem daquilo, muito menos que o próprio Daniel havia feito aquilo para desviar a atenção de Julie de Nicolas e que ela certamente identificaria a jogada dele se prestasse atenção.

Até porque ele nem tinha precisado de muito, já que os sentimentos da garota tendiam mais para o ex-fantasma.

-É a sua chance, Nicolas! - Valtinho sussurrou, empurrando o amigo em direção à Julie, que acabava de sair do colégio, indo em direção ao portão da escola.

Tomado por uma coragem repentina, Nicolas tropeçou e foi em direção a amiga, chamando por ela.

-JULIE! ESPERA!

-Nicolas? Pensei que já tinha ido para casa.

-Eu queria saber como você estava. Perdi a hora hoje cedo e não consegui falar com você antes das provas. Aliás, como foi em português?

-Eu não tenho ideia. E você?

-Acho que dá para escapar da recuperação. - Ele disse com um sorrisinho, usando a carta de coçar o cabelo.

-Pensei que você não tivesse problemas com as notas. Nem com os professores. Nem com os alunos. Nem com as garotas.

-Aí que você está errada! Eu e JP não batíamos um com o outro, e depois que fiquei com a Talita as coisas ficarem bem estranhas com as garotas.

Com Julie, ele queria dizer.

-Mas a Talita, Nicolas? - Julie sem querer tinha caído na armadilha, dando trela para papo furado.

-Ela tava me dando mole, eu achava ela bonita…. Ai já viu, né? - Ele encolheu os ombros, envergonhado.

-Eu também achava o JP bonito, mas nem por isso fiquei com ele. Ao menos não por livre espontânea vontade.

-E nem por isso eu falo nada sobre você. JP, Julie?

Como Julie explicaria que tinha sido um meio termo entre ele e Daniel?

-Era o garoto novo, né?

A conversa tinha acabado ali e antes mesmo que o silêncio ficasse constrangedor, um forte trovão soou no céu.

-Acho melhor eu ir, Nicolas. Eu esqueci o guarda-chuva em casa hoje. - Julie respondeu engolindo seu cabelo com o forte vento que se arrastava pelo ambiente.

-Eu te levo! Meu guarda-chuva é um familhão, cabe nós dois aqui.

Julie ponderou por meio segundo, com outra rajada de vento em seu rosto.

-Não vou ser educado e recusar. Não to afim de ficar doente essa semana.

Com um sorriso no rosto, Nicolas acompanhou Julie até a sua casa, precisando abrir o guarda-chuva na metade do caminho, com os dois se espremendo contra a proteção para se molharem o mínimo possível.

Quando ele a deixou em casa, sua expressão estava mais relaxada, sorridente - e Nicolas cometeu o erro de achar que isso contava pontos para ele.

Mas na disciplina de roubar a atenção de Julie, Daniel era o professor. Nicolas tinha distraído Julie, fazendo com que ela pensasse no namorado após chegar em casa. Se ele tivesse ressaltado seus pontos negativos, ela teria pensado em Nicolas ao chegar em casa.

Pobre Nicolas123.

O tocador de cavaquinho ainda era mais inteligente do que ele, apesar de ter a mesma idade e experiência com garotas.

Tinha acertado quanto ao método de interesse tanto para ela quanto para Nicolas. Infelizmente Julie tinha ignorado o vivo para dar atenção ao fantasma, e agora o pobre coitado estava de quatro por ela.

Talvez ele devesse agradecer Daniel. Ou não.


	18. Dezoito

Aquela estava sendo uma segunda-feira bastante entediante para Daniel. Ele estava preso em sua bolha a quase uma semana, não pretendendo sair tão cedo, mas era obrigado a socializar às segundas, quartas e sextas com o emprego. Por mais que Félix e Martin o importunassem e tentassem arrancar algumas míseras palavras, ele se recusava.

Seu final de semana tinha sido bastante longo e solitário. Tinha deixado a sua guitarra na casa de Julie na semana anterior, e não voltaria lá para pegar. Ele ainda tinha a pretensão de continuar com a banda, já que cortar todas as relações com a garota machucaria ainda mais. Mas isso não o impedia de mergulhar de cabeça na música.

Foram pelo menos três letras de dor e sofrimento, no nível em que a própria caneta deixava lágrimas mancharem o papel, marcando com tudo a volta do Apolo 81. O sucesso humilhação e sofrimento não era nada se comparado àquilo, mas se estava o ajudando a passar o tempo, estava valendo.

Os Insólitos muito provavelmente não teriam músicas novas por um bom tempo se dependesse apenas dos dois vocalistas.

Entediado, Daniel suspirava no caixa da loja de instrumentos. Ele tinha quase certeza que ninguém se atreveria a sair de casa com o temporal que caía do lado de fora. Ele mesmo havia chegado na loja igual a um pinto molhado, com os cabelos escorrendo de água, um estado deplorável.

Ele torcia para não ficar doente no final do dia.

-Tá paradão isso aqui hoje. - Lucas puxou papo, se recostando no balcão junto do colega.

-Eu estranharia caso alguém aparecesse aqui.

-Como você tá? Ainda está brigado com a sua namorada?

-Eu duvido que façamos as pazes tão cedo. Ela está em período de provas até a quinta feira, então não me aproximaria dela até o sábado. Mas com isso… Eu tenho medo. Medo dela terminar comigo.

-Mas o que aconteceu, Daniel?

-Acreditaria se eu dissesse que eu assombrei o ex crush dela quando ainda era um fantasma? - Ele completou com um sorrisinho, dando a entender que era brincadeira.

-Depende, assombrou do tipo perseguir ou….

-Do tipo convencê-lo a não se aproximar dela. Ela era apaixonada por ele, mas ele não dava a mínima, ficava brincando com os sentimentos dela e quando eu percebi que ele poderia começar a sentir o mesmo, tentei impedir. Não queria vê-la mais machucada.

-Acho que entendi o seu ponto. E o dela também. Acha mesmo que ela pode terminar com você?

-É uma coisa que eu não quero descobrir.

A chuva não dava sinais de que melhoraria em algum momento, começando a movimentar os dois rapazes para protegerem as portas e janelas, para que a água não entrasse no ambiente e estragasse os instrumentos. Daniel estava absorto na janela em que havia ajudado Julie a passar quando ouviu o seu chefe o chamar de longe.

-Daniel, meu filho! Tenho a oportunidade perfeita para você!

-O que aconteceu, senhor?

-Acho que é o dia ideal para o seu pocket show!

-Mas…. Mas…. Não tem ninguém aqui….

-Nós temos internet e uma câmera. Podemos transmitir para nossa página no facebook, além de filmar para colocar no youtube. Você deixa, não é?

-Deixo, mas…. Senhor, eu não estou no clima para cantar….

-Ele brigou com a namorada, estão por um fio de terminar. - Lucas passou a fofoca, preocupando o chefe deles.

-Mas vocês cantam tão bem juntos….

-Eu sei…. - Daniel suspirou.

-Não pode ficar assim, Daniel! Precisa colocar isso para fora, não precisa ser uma música animada, apenas preciso que cante. Acredito que o tempo passará mais rápido se nos divertimos, não? 

Daniel ponderou o que o chefe tinha dito e aceitou. Enquanto Lucas buscava a câmera no escritório, conectava ao computador e posicionava em frente à parede com as guitarras, Daniel foi até o banheiro dar uma ajeitada no seu cabelo, puxando um banco para frente da câmera.

-Pode escolher uma guitarra, garoto.

-Obrigado, senhor, mas hoje preciso de um violão.

Demorou mais alguns minutos para que ele conseguisse afinar as cordas e conectar o microfone e o instrumento no amplificador, para enfim começar a tocar. Daniel passou praticamente o primeiro minuto apenas dedilhando o violão, entrando em sua própria bolha. Só existia apenas ele e aquele violão no mundo, sequer percebendo quando Lucas deu um joinha no ar, indicando que já estavam ao vivo.

De olhos fechados, Daniel se entregou de corpo e alma naquela música.

_**Como dói perceber que o fim** _

_**Chegou tão depressa e eu** _

_**Nem tive tempo de provar pra você** _

_**Que eu poderia ser o seu** _

_**Maior segredo é o que eu mais desejo** _

_**Será que se eu fechar os olhos** _

_**Você vai aparecer aqui** _

Daniel manteve seus olhos fechados, imaginando Julie bem a sua frente. Queria que ela escutasse aquela canção. Não era uma das que ele tinha composto no final de semana, mas sim quando ainda era do outro plano. 

_**Dias passam enquanto eu penso** _

_**Em uma forma de mudar** _

_**A quem estou querendo enganar** _

Ele deu um solo com o violão naquele momento, demonstrando que ali deveria entrar uma bateria, preparando a voz para o que viria a seguir….

_**Quem sou eu pra mudar** _

_**O que o mundo escolheu** _

_**O que o mundo escolheu para mim** _

_**Tenho que aceitar** _

_**Que é melhor assim** _

_**Quem sou eu pra mudar** _

_**O que o destino escolheu** _

_**O que o destino escolheu pra nós dois** _

Tanto seu chefe quanto Lucas se arrepiaram da cabeça aos pés naquele momento. Toda a emoção que Daniel despejava em sua voz tocava o coração daqueles dois homens. A briga deveria ter sido bem feia, e Daniel deveria amar muito Julie para entregar tanto sentimento daquele jeito. Ele cantava toda a sua dor e frustração, tanto a fantasma quanto a viva.

**_Se eu partir prometo não_ **

**_Te procurar depois_ **

**_Quanto mais chego perto_ **

**_Mais não posso suportar_ **

**_O fato de não poder te tocar_ **

Daniel finalmente abriu os olhos, olhando no fundo da lente da câmera. Seus olhos estavam levemente marejados, mas aquilo não afetava a sua voz. Ele se lembrou que estava sendo gravado, por isso tratou de mudar aquela aparência, abrindo um sorriso tímido que não era nada costumeiro dele, tocando mais um pouco os acordes do violão antes de finalizar a música. Como não haviam combinado de falar nada, fazer nenhum merchan, o vídeo apenas foi finalizado.

Daniel conseguiu rir um pouco ao notar as lágrimas no rosto do chefe.

-Estava tão ruim assim?

-Isso foi…. Isso foi…. Uau. 

-Deveria cantar para ela. - Lucas declarou.

-O quê?

-A música. Ela deveria escutar. Não é algo muito romântico, que mostre todo o seu amor por ela, mas é bem bonito.

-Você acha?

-Eu e mais as cinco pessoas que assistiram a nossa transmissão.

-Isso me lembra que precisamos começar a divulgar as músicas. Nossos clientes precisam saber que a qualquer momento podem assistir a um show ao vivo!

-Eu agradeço a oportunidade, mas o senhor poderia esperar mais um tempo antes de tentarmos de novo? Não quero que meu repertório seja exclusivo de músicas depressivas.

O dono da loja concordou plenamente com o pedido. Já tinha tido a idade de Daniel, se lembrava com os sentimentos eram intensos naquela época, por isso aceitou o pedido do adolescente. A chuva não deu trégua no restante da tarde, com os três homens passando o tempo com os instrumentos. Enquanto Daniel e seu chefe discutiam acerca das cordas dos baixos que deveriam ou não serem trocadas, Lucas editava o vídeo gravado no computador. A live ainda não ficava salva no facebook, por isso cabia a ele editar o material e postá-lo no youtube, para que compartilhasse o link na página da loja.

A loja de instrumentos sempre o fazia bem , tanto na vida quanto na morte.

***

Eram perto das oito quando Daniel enfim chegou à loja de discos, completamente ensopado. Quando Martin abriu a porta para ele, sequer puxou papo, vendo o mais novo correr até o banheiro. Tudo o que ele menos queria era ficar doente naquela semana.

Félix e Martin o colocariam para fora caso seu humor rabugento piorasse com uma gripe.

Contente que Martin não o tivesse perturbado ou jogado um guarda chuva nele, Daniel se livrou das roupas encharcadas e se enfiou debaixo do chuveiro quente. Com um gemido de satisfação, ele molhou seus cabelos - em uma afronta à Julie, que condenava lavar os cabelos à noite com água quente. Como ele queria que ela estivesse lá para repreendê-lo…. Não necessariamente dentro daquele banheiro ou no chuveiro com ele, imagina! Mas ficaria satisfeito com a bronca por vê-lo de cabelos úmidos.

Julie….. Aquela música tinha sido escrita para ela quando ainda era um fantasma e ela estava no ápice da sua ilusão com Nicolas. Julie….. Como ele sentia falta da sua Julie…. Ele sequer tinha planejado tocá-la para alguém algum dia, ainda mais para o seu chefe em um show gravado! Mas Lucas tinha razão, Julie merecia ouví-la.

Apesar de começar a tomar decisões, Daniel se sentia tão perdido! Se ao menos o seu pai estivesse com ele, poderia aconselhá-lo, mas ele precisava se contentar com apenas seus melhores amigos. Ainda tinha Klaus, é claro, mas não era seu pai.

Seu pai…. Ele sequer teve a oportunidade de escutar alguma palavra dele sobre garotas, apenas que Carla não aparentava ser uma boa menina. Ele tinha percebido de cara como a garota era insistente e grudenta, não deixando o seu filho em paz. Sempre que ele pegava em sua guitarra para ensaiar, o telefone da cozinha tocava, com ele perdendo horas na ligação. Aos poucos ele tinha visto o seu filho ser sugado, mas ele não o escutava de maneira alguma! Ele até tinha tentado abrir seus olhos, mas Daniel estava preso demais àquela relação para conseguir enxergar alguma coisa.

Ele tinha sido um idiota! Como tinha se convencido que Carla gostava dele? Era óbvio que era apenas uma sanguessuga! Se ao menos tivesse seus pais com ele… O que eles diriam de Julie? O que achariam da banda deles? Sequer sabia se já haviam falecido ou não, mas não queria os procurar. Seria doloroso demais não ser reconhecido por eles.

Sem perceber, Daniel havia se encolhido feito uma bola, não sabendo diferenciar suas lágrimas da água do chuveiro. Chorando feito um bebê, ele terminou seu banho, se vestindo e indo até o quarto, sendo puxado por Martin.

-Toma, não vai fugir do jantar hoje. - Ele estendeu uma quentinha que Klaus havia encomendado.

Ele esperava um resmungo do baixista não um abraço de urso. Agarrado feito um panda no mais velho, Daniel desatou a chorar mais uma vez. Chorava por ter sido um babaca com ele trinta anos antes, por tê-lo feito aturar Carla. Por ter sido um imbecil com Julie.

E principalmente: por tomar coragem.

Ele falaria com ela.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vagabanda - Você sempre será https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DwvKK0RVQNc

Quinta-feira, dez e meia da manhã.

Julie tinha acabado de sair do colégio, indo em direção à sua casa. Tinha se distraído com Nicolas durante a prova. Ela - e a professora - apenas observavam as inúteis e falhas tentativas de Valtinho tentar copiar as respostas da prova de Nicolas, que por sua vez fazia o possível e o impossível para não permitir que o amigo fizesse. Ela perdeu tanto tempo olhando para os dois que havia se esquecido de resolver a própria prova, somente tomando consciência quando viu Nicolas se levantar e entregar o papel à professora. Como apenas um olhar, ele indicou que a esperaria no pátio, mas ela demorou tanto que ao sair ele mesmo já havia se mandado.

Ela não o culpava, era o último dia de aula!

Se arrastando até a porta de sua casa, Julie suspirou teatralmente assim que botou os pés na sala. Ela somente tinha que voltar a pôr os pés do colégio Pandora, para pegar os resultados finais. Exausta, Julie não conseguiu planejar muito o que faria naquele dia. Primeiro de tudo: abandonou sua mochila em seu quarto, seguindo de um banho demorado. Pelos menos cinco minutos se passaram com ela enfiada debaixo do chuveiro, quase imaginando como se estivesse em uma cachoeira, deixando que a água lavasse seus cabelos. Refrescada, ela desceu e se responsabilizou pelo almoço - vendo que Pedrinho estava ocupado demais vendo o jornal do meio dia.

Às vezes ele parecia mais um senhor de idade do que um menino de dez anos.

Não muito tempo depois ela se via livre. Não tinha o que estudar nem o que fazer em casa. Mas…. Ela tinha algo mais urgente para trabalhar. Se isolando em seu quarto, ela fechou a porta para que seu irmão não reclamasse do barulho, puxando do seu caderno de física uma folha solta. Há pelo menos dois dias que ela chegava mais cedo na escola e se esforçava para compor antes das provas. Enquanto para outros revisar acalmava, escrever a ajudava. Revisar só a deixaria mais nervosa - tanto pelo conteúdo quanto por quem a tinha ajudado. Bia não tinha ideia do que ela tanto escrevia naquela folha, mas ela achava que já estava completa.

Só faltava a melodia agora.

Puxando o seu violão do pedestal, Julie se acomodou em sua cama. Munida de lápis, papel e instrumento, ela começou a dedilhar as cordas imaginando como deveria ser a música. Algo triste? Uma baladinha? Não, definitivamente não. Ela não tinha certeza se algum dia mostraria para alguém aquela música, por isso decidiu se manter no básico do violão. Foram longas pausas para ajustar e anotar o que achava melhor, sequer percebendo as horas passarem.

Era perto das três da tarde quando a campainha soou. Achando que podia ser Bia, Pedrinho se arrastou do seu quarto até a porta - sabendo que sua irmã não a teria ouvido de qualquer maneira. Ao abrir a porta, Pedrinho não conteve a surpresa ao ver o garoto parado bem a sua frente.

-FÉLIX! - Ele abraçou o amigo, o puxando para dentro sem cerimônias. - Martin não veio com você?!

-Ah, não. Ele foi “estudar” na casa de uma garota. - Félix sinalizou as aspas, deixando o menor confuso.

-Ele foi estudar ou não?

-Disse que foi, mas eu tenho as minhas dúvidas. Normalmente convidar para estudar pode significar outra coisa, Pedrinho.

Com uma careta, Pedrinho fechou a porta, arrancando risadas do mais velho.

-A sua irmã está?

-Trancada lá no quarto, como ficou desde a semana passada… - Ele disse entediado, com um leve toque de preocupação em sua voz.

-Ela não melhorou?

-Eu parei de ouvir o choro, então acho que isso é uma coisa boa, não?

-Depende muito. Você viu alguma movimentação estranha nesses dias?

-Não, só o Nicolas que trouxe ela para casa na segunda-feira.

Félix arregalou os olhos. Daniel não ia gostar nada daquilo.

-Acha que ela vai me receber a pontapés se eu for até o quarto?

-O risco é todo seu.

E com aquelas palavras de incentivo Félix subiu as escadas, parando em frente à porta do quarto de Julie, escutando um leve som de violão do interior. Se estava tocando, poderia ter melhorado.

Julie estava tão imersa na música que ao ouvir batidas na sua porta deu um pulo de susto. Não estava esperando ninguém, então quem seria? Bem, era quinta feira e ela não tinha mais provas, e o combinado com os garotos era voltar a ensaiar naquele dia. Será que Daniel tinha ido até lá para conversar? Com o coração acelerado, ela deixou o violão de lado e correu para a porta.

-Félix?

-É, sou eu. - Ele entendeu o tom de voz da amiga. - Vim ver como você estava.

-Só você...?

-Martin foi “estudar” na casa de uma garota, e Daniel foi para a loja.

Será que ele tinha aumentado os dias na loja para não vê-la mais?

-E então? Como foram as provas? Conseguiu se concentrar?

-Na medida do possível, eu acho…. E como estão as coisas na loja do Klaus?

-Elas vão bem, consegui vender uma boa quantidade de LP’s essa semana, mas acho que não é isso que quer saber, não é?

Julie olhou para o chão, se encolhendo na sua cama.

-Eu não sei como ele está, você conhece Daniel. Ele entrou na bolha particular dele, a única diferença é que não pode desaparecer por aí. - Félix se sentou ao lado de Julie na cama, confortando a garota. 

-Pelo menos vocês sabem onde ele está, isso já um bom sinal, eu acho…

-E você está tocando. 

-Ah, não é grande coisa…. É só uma coisa que eu precisava colocar para fora.

-Os Insólitos vão entrar na primeira fase emo da carreira, é? - Félix brincou. - Posso ouvir? Aposto que é melhor do que as letras antigas de Daniel.

-Eram tão sofridas assim?

-O que você espera de uma música intitulada Sofrimento e Humilhação, Julie? E que ainda foi um sucesso?

-A situação era tão complicada assim?

-Foi um período bem difícil para ele, mas eu não tenho o direito de contar. Nem adianta perguntar a Martin, ele é o menos imparcial nessa história toda, mas…. Foi o suficiente para ele escrever aquele clássico. E então? Posso ouvir?

Suspirando, Julie se convenceu. Batendo do seu lado do colchão, ela indicou que ele deveria sentar ali, se acomodando melhor.

-A melodia ainda não está pronta. - Ela avisou antes de começar a tocar.

_Quando a Lua tentar me encontrar_

_Diga a ela que eu me perdi_

_Na neblina que cobre o mar_

_Mas me deixa te ver partir_

Félix ficou surpreso com a metáfora escolhida, já achando uma letra linda logo nos primeiros versos.

_Um instante, um olhar_

_Vi o Sol acordar_

_Por de trás do seu sorriso_

_Me fazendo lembrar_

_Que eu posso tentar te esquecer_

_Mas você sempre será_

_A onda que me arrasta_

_Que me leva pro teu mar_

Julie se empolgou no refrão, tocando furiosamente o violão e usando magnificamente a sua voz. Por mais que pensasse em Daniel enquanto tocava, conseguia manter sua pose e não deixar mais nenhuma lágrima cair pelos seus olhos. Era exatamente daquela maneira que ela o via: seu sorriso e seus olhos como um mar que sempre a arrastavam para dentro deles, quase a afogando de amor.

_Sinto a calma em volta de mim_

_O teu vento vem me perturbar_

_Me envolve me leva daqui_

_Me afoga de novo no mar_

_Laia larara iá larara iá_

_Me envolve e me leva_

_Pra longe daqui_

_Me perco nos teus olhos_

_E mergulho sem pensar_

_Se voltarei_

_Se voltarei_

Félix estava estupefato! De boca aberta, começou a aplaudir a música sem ao menos raciocinar o que ela queria dizer de verdade.

-UAU! Isso sim é que é música! Deveríamos incluir no show.

-Não sei se mais outra pessoa vai ouví-la, Félix… É pessoal demais.

-E Invisível também não era?

-Era outro caso.

-Por falar em invisível, como anda o panaca?

-Até você, Félix?

-Um passarinho me contou que ele te trouxe para casa na segunda. - Ele respondeu dando de ombros.

-Se não tivesse trazido eu provavelmente estaria de cama com quarenta agora. - Ela fez drama, na tentativa de se justificar.

-E caberiam todos? - Félix perguntou, arrancando uma gargalhada de Julie (e recebendo uma travesseirada no peito). - Mas ele só te trouxe naquele dia?

-Na verdade não. Ele tem me feito companhia nesses dias. Tanto na escola quanto no caminho de casa.

-Só companhia?

-Nós também conversamos, Félix. - Ela rolou os olhos. - Ele tem me feito bem. Pediu desculpas por achar que foi o motivo da nossa briga. E não deixou de ser, na verdade. Se ele nunca tivesse me contado, eu nunca descobriria que Daniel interferiu na minha vida!

-Mas Julie….

-Eu sempre soube que ele era um cretino, mas fazer isso? Ele foi longe demais, Félix! E fugir daquele jeito quando o coloquei contra a parede! O que quer que eu pense? Eu sequer sei o que está acontecendo entre a gente! Tem uma semana e meia que ele não fala comigo, não dá um sinal de vida. Está mais sumido do que um fantasma! E Nicolas…. Ao menos ele parece se preocupar comigo… Fica tentando me distrair o tempo todo, mas nem assim eu consigo parar de pensar naquele cretino! Só consigo me lembrar daquela ideia maluca dele sobre distrair e falar mal! Ele me fez falar mal de Nicolas para esquecê-lo, enquanto Nicolas faz o contrário e odeio admitir, mas ele estava certo. Me distrair só me faz pensar mais nele depois… - As primeiras lágrimas começaram a cair do rosto da garota, que agiu automaticamente e abraçou Félix com força.

Félix estranhou o movimento, mas retribuiu o abraço. Ele viu quando a porta foi mais uma vez aberta, com Bia entrando e se preocupando.

-Quem morreu?

-Ninguém, Bia. Só estávamos conversando sobre a nova música que Julie compôs e ela se emocionou um pouquinho.

-Então era isso que ela tanto escrevia na escola? Posso ver? - E Bia tomou o papel da cama antes que algum dos dois pudesse contestar. - Uau….. Quer conversar sobre isso?

Ao mesmo tempo que ela negou, Félix afirmou.

-Eu preciso saber o que você quer fazer para conseguir te ajudar, Julie.

-Como assim? - Ela se desvencilhou do abraço, confusa.

-Na música você dizia que se escondia, tentava passar despercebida dele, e que podia até tentar esquecê-lo, mas não conseguiria. O que você sente de verdade? Eu preciso saber para tentar ajudar a vocês dois, dar suporte a ele. Tanto convencendo ele a tentar te esquecer como ajudando a fazerem as pazes. Tudo depende do que você quis dizer com a música.

-Eu… Eu….

-Quer mesmo esquecê-lo?

Julie respirou fundo.

-Não. Eu me apaixonei demais por ele para querer fazer isso. Sinto que é o que eu deveria fazer, mas não consigo. Por mais que ele tenha feito tudo aquilo…. - Bia a abraçou, dando mais apoio.

-Por mais que você não goste, vou precisar defender ele aqui. Ele contou para a gente que tinha ido visitar Nicolas, mas que tinha sido só uma assombração residual, só para dar um sustinho. Ficamos tão chocados quanto você sobre as ameaças, mas sinceramente? Ele tinah razão.

-Félix! Como ele….

-Julie, ele era louco por você. Tinha enfiado na cabeça que conseguiria ficar com você e não mediu esforços para isso. O que mais um fantasma poderia fazer para chamar a sua atenção e disputar com outro cara? Ele não podia fazer ciúmes em Nicolas e ver como ele estava te tratando foi a gota d’água. Ele só uniu o útil ao agradável.

-Quer dizer que tudo bem assombrar alguém e exigir coisas?

-Não, Julie. Olha só: quando Daniel decidiu ficar com você, nós três estávamos conversando sobre o que faríamos se ainda estivéssemos vivos. Martin queria comer pamonha, eu queria aprender a dirigir e ele ficar com você. Mas ele disse que não precisava estar vivo para isso, nós tínhamos uma banda com uma viva, então porque não tentar um relacionamento? No início estranhamos, mas demos apoio. Eu mesmo bati com o carro do seu pai aprendendo a dirigir com Martin!

-Você fez o quê?!

-O que eu quero dizer é que ele não tem de toda culpa nisso. 

-E Julie, sejamos sinceras, você nem estava gostando tanto do Nicolas mais, né? - Bia contribuiu com Félix. - Só falava de Daniel a algum tempo. Na verdade, desde que Nicolas te notou como amiga.

-E a gente via como vocês ficavam nos ensaios e no restante do tempo. Nos perguntávamos se vocês dariam certo daqui a uns cem anos.

-Porque tanto tempo?

-Não queríamos que você morresse tão cedo quanto a gente. - Félix disse melancólico, mas atingiu o coração das duas. - O que ele sente por você é real, Julie, e está sofrendo com tudo isso. Eu encontrei ele chorando agarrado em Martin na segunda-feira e apesar dele não ser mais um fantasma para te ver andando com o panca, está sentido.

Ela não conseguia imaginar Daniel chorando, ainda mais agarrado a alguém. Com o coração em frangalhos, Julie voltou a chorar, sendo amparada por Bia daquele vez.

Eles não tocaram mais no assunto a tarde inteira, apenas jogando tempo fora. Félix se ofereceu para fazer pipoca, enquanto elas escolhiam alguma coisa na televisão, chamando Pedrinho para se juntar ao grupo. Horas mais tarde, todos estavam bem mais alegres e risonhos, assistindo ao capítulo de Rebeldes do dia. Félix mais implicava com toda aquela história do que gostava de fato, mas curtia os arranjos das músicas.

-O que você vai fazer, Félix? - Bia perguntou ao saírem da casa de Julie.

-Primeiro, te acompanhar até em casa. Já está de noite, e é muito…

-Félix, eu moro no final da rua. É direção contrária à sua.

-Eu não dou a mínima. Eu sou o mais velho aqui e responsável por você. E não seria certo deixar uma garota sozinha….

-Tá, tá, tá, eu já entendi. - Bia riu da confusão de palavras do rapaz. - Mas depois que me deixar em segurança em casa, o que vai fazer em relação à Daniel?

-Vou precisar colocá-lo contra a parede e forçar a me ouvir. Eles precisam conversar o quanto antes, não digo nem pelo futuro da banda, porque sei que em algum momento vão se resolver o suficiente para voltarmos a ensaiar, mas para a saúde emocional deles. Mas cá entre nós, acho que ele não vai precisar me escutar muito. Ouvi ele dizer a Martin que havia trocado o dia na loja hoje para que pudesse ter a tarde livre amanhã, então acho que ele deve aparecer por aqui.

-Se importaria se eu fizesse companhia a você amanhã na loja então? Eu tinha planejado passar o dia com ela, mas não vou nem chegar perto deles então.

-Eu adoraria. Ter você lá certamente será um alvo para Martin, e então ele não me perturba tanto.

Rindo, Bia abriu a porta da sua casa.

-Obrigada pela companhia, mas não precisava.

-Não tem de quê. Até amanhã?

-Até.

Bia só fechou a porta da sua casa quando viu Félix virar a esquina, saindo da sua vista.


	20. Vinte

Julie podia se considerar de férias até a segunda-feira, quando teria que voltar à escola para pegar seus resultados - se não bastava voltar, precisava esperar até o meio-dia! A desculpa que o coordenador dava era alguma coisa relacionada à uma revisão de conceitos coletiva, mas ninguém merecia passar por aquilo! O medo sobre ter passado ou não, a dificuldade de atenção nas aulas, as férias batendo à sua porta…. Ninguém aproveitava aquelas últimas aulas de fato, a verdade era aquela.

Mas até então, ela estava de férias! E como não tinha nada melhor para fazer, apenas foi acordar às dez da manhã, e se levantar de verdade perto das onze. 

-Julie, vou passar o dia na casa do Patrick! - Pedrinho gritou contra a porta do quarto da sua irmã, recebendo um resmungo de resposta.

Sem ter a responsabilidade do almoço, o menu do dia seria a sua especialidade: miojo de galinha caipira. Devidamente alimentada, Julie subiu para o seu quarto e se pôs a fazer o que sabia de melhor: passar tempo na internet. Já estava a um tempo considerável respondendo alguns comentários no site da banda e algumas menções no twitter quando o skype começou a tocar.

-Nicolas? Tudo bem? - Julie estranhou, já que somente haviam feito vídeo-chamadas duas vezes em todo aquele tempo de rolo/amizade (tendo sido bastante emocionantes, diga-se de passagem).

-Oi Julie…. Como você tá?

-Bem…?

-Isso foi uma pergunta ou uma afirmativa? - Ele riu. - Desculpa não ter te esperado ontem, mas é que você demorou demais.

-Foi mal…. Acabei me distraindo com Valtinho e esqueci de resolver a minha própria prova. Acabei saindo junto da professora.

-Você acha que tem chances dela não ter visto aquilo? - Ele estava esperançoso.

Julie apenas negou com a cabeça.

-Ela viu tudo, mas se serve de consolo, acho que isso pode contar pontos para você. Você se empenhou bastante em não deixar ele colar.

-Eu tava é com medo, na prova de química ele conseguiu trocar de prova comigo e eu não sabia como entregar para o professor! Se eu desse mole ele podia muito bem fazer aquilo de novo, e sinceramente, era o último dia de aula! Ir para a coordenação não estava nos meus planos.

-Mas ele não estuda?

-Até estuda, mas não o suficiente. Pensei que a Bia o estivesse ajudando com isso, mas pelo visto não.

-Nem ela me ajuda, acaba sendo cada um por si nas provas finais.

-E como vai ser na segunda? Ansiosa?

-Não muito, acabei tendo uma boa base de notas no meado do ano, então acho que não posso ser tão ruim ao ponto de ficar de recuperação. E você?

-Ah, eu não sei…. Sempre fui um bom aluno, mas de uns tempos para cá as coisas ficaram meio esquisitas, né…?

Julie acabou se entretendo e não vendo a hora passar. 15 minutos, 30 minutos, 45 minutos, 1h30 tinha se passado até que ela fosse despertada para o mundo real, com um som de violão vindo do lado de fora. O seu vizinho teria se comovido com sua banda e tinha decidido começar a praticar também? Não…. o som vinha do seu quintal. Será que Pedrinho tinha voltado mais cedo e ido tentar aprender sozinho? Mas aquilo seria impossível, o único violão da casa estava no seu quarto, na edícula apenas estavam a guitarra, o baixo e a bateria - e aquilo definitivamente era um violão.

-Julie? Tá tudo bem? - Nicolas estranhou a expressão confusa da garota para a janela do seu quarto.

-Acho que sim, mas acho que tem alguém tocando violão no meu quintal….

-No seu quintal?

-É, mas isso é estranho, porque meu irmão não está em casa e duvido muito que nosso antigo professor de física tenha pulado o muro de novo.

Julie não falava coisa com coisa, o que a tornou mais adorável para Nicolas. Querendo entrar no mesmo clima brincalhão que a garota, ele abriu a sua boca….

-Vai ver você também está sendo assombrada, mas por um fantasma que gosta de tocar. - Ele ria sozinho, mas foi o que bastou para a garota arregalar os olhos e dar um pulo olímpico para fora da sua cama, se atrapalhando para abrir as janelas.

Quais eram as chances do antigo fantasma ter voltado para a edícula? 

O coração da garota parou por alguns segundos ao focar o adolescente parado abaixo da sua janela tocando um violão desconhecido. Daniel estava de olhos fechados, ainda não tinha percebido a presença da namorada, apenas concentrado em sua própria voz.

_Como dói perceber que o fim_

_Chegou tão depressa e eu_

_Nem tive tempo de provar pra você_

Naquele momento Daniel tomou coragem e abriu os olhos, deparando-se com Julie sentada na beira da janela, o encarando. Ele tinha conseguido a sua atenção - o que era uma boa coisa- mas agora precisa expor todo o seu sentimento para não deixá-la ir embora.

_Que eu poderia ser o seu_

_Maior segredo é o que eu mais desejo_

_Será que se eu fechar os olhos_

_Você vai aparecer aqui_

A expressão de Julie não demonstrava muita coisa, o deixando perdido em toda aquela situação. Mas ele era brasileiro e não desistia nunca!

_Dias passam enquanto eu penso_

_Em uma forma de mudar_

_A quem estou querendo enganar_

Ele deu um solo com o violão naquele momento, entregando tudo e mais um pouco. Ele esperava de coração que ela sentisse e percebesse que ele tentava mudar desesperadamente a situação - e por mais que a letra falasse exclusivamente de toda a confusão que gerou o quase término, ainda sim era uma explicação.

_Quem sou eu pra mudar_

_O que o mundo escolheu_

_O que o mundo escolheu para mim_

_Tenho que aceitar_

_Que é melhor assim_

_Quem sou eu pra mudar_

_O que o destino escolheu_

_O que o destino escolheu pra nós dois_

Julie estava ficando inteiramente tocada com tudo aquilo. Ele tinha escrito uma música para ela? Ele estava mesmo fazendo uma serenata para se reconciliar com ela? E como ele tinha entrado no seu quintal?

_Se eu partir prometo não_

_Te procurar depois_

_Quanto mais chego perto_

_Mais não posso suportar_

_O fato de não poder te tocar_

Foi naquele momento que Julie percebeu que não era uma música de reconciliação. Ela queria uma explicação sobre a assombração com Nicolas, e já que ele não conseguia dizer com palavras, ele dizia com a música. Com os olhos cheios d’água ela finalmente entendeu tudo. Pelo jeito que os versos se encaixavam, aquela não devia ser uma das letras escritas durante aquela semana. Aquele era o fantasma de Daniel cantando para ela. Ela sabia que se tivesse o rejeitado ainda na morte ele provavelmente faria o cantava: não a procuraria mais.

Mas Daniel era tão vivo quanto ela, e talvez as suas promessas feitas na morte não valessem de mais nada, já que ele estava parado abaixo da sua janela logo após de partir correndo da sua casa uma semana antes.

Sem dizer uma palavra ou expressar qualquer reação, Julie abandonou a janela, tropeçando no meio da escada.

-Julie? Julie? Você ainda tá aí? - Nicolas tinha conseguido ouvir de leve a música no qual Julie tinha se referido, e pelo tom de voz que ele escutou após muito esforço - e quase estourar sua caixa de som - só podia ser daquele tocador de cavaquinho idiota.

Como aquilo era possível? O panaca tinha abandonado Julie sozinha durante aquela semana estressante, e justo agora que estava livre vinha perturbá-la?! Como ele ficava naquela história? Não era justo! Ele tinha feito companhia a ela durante todo aquele tempo, estavam conversando a mais de uma hora, mas era só ele chegar tocando qualquer coisa que ela o deixava falando sozinho?

Ele não era um brinquedo.

Profundamente magoado, Nicolas desligou a chamada.

Enquanto isso, Daniel terminava os últimos acordes com os olhos cheios d’água. Tinha visto Juliana sair correndo da janela, o que só podia significar que ele não era mais bem vindo naquela casa. Suspirando fracamente, ele terminou de tocar e jogou o violão para as costas, preparado para ir embora. Ele se dirigia até a porta da cozinha quando a viu abrir em um rompante, com uma Julie ofegante parada bem no meio dela.

Eles não falaram nada, apenas se olharam por bons segundos antes que Julie o surpreendesse colando suas bocas, iniciando um beijo afoito. Ele deveria separá-la? Conversarem? Se explicar? Provavelmente sim, mas a única coisa que ele conseguiu fazer foi segurar o rosto da namorada com as duas mãos, impedindo que se afastasse. Suas bocas trabalhavam fervorosamente, esgotando todo traço de oxigênio que precisassem. Eles diziam e expressavam tudo o que sentiam e que tinham passado naquele exame de laringoscopia mútua. Saudade, arrependimento, desculpas, amor e devoção.

Apenas se separaram quando foi estritamente necessário, com Daniel precisando se apoiar no corpo de Julie para não desmaiar de sufocamento. O que Martin diria se soubesse daquilo? Ter ficado tonto e quase ter desmaiado por um beijo?

_“Deve ter sido muito bom então”_

E tinha sido.

-Julie….

-Daniel…

Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo, arrancando sorrisos cúmplices um do outro.

-Me desculpe por tudo, eu não devia ter….

-Eu entendo, Daniel… Bia e Félix me ajudaram a compreender a situação principalmente Félix. E depois dessa música…. Acho que não tenho mais motivos ou direitos de ficar chateada com você. Você interferiu na minha escolha, mas era o seu jeito de tentar ser notado.

-Eu queria ter te feito entender isso naquele dia, mas fui incapaz. Fiquei tão nervoso que só vi a alternativa de fugir antes que tomasse uma decisão precipitada.

-Eu fiquei bem irritada com isso, mas acho que foi o melhor. Poderíamos ter nos ofendido muito se tivesse ficado.

-Mas…. Agora que esclarecemos parcialmente a situação, como ficamos?

-Achei que esse beijo tivesse dito tudo. Eu acho que te amo, não quero me separar de v….

Daniel não aguentou de felicidade, levantando a namorada do chão e a rodopiando, finalizando com mais um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Ela achava que o amava!

-Eu nunca mais vou te magoar, Julie. Eu prometo!

Com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, ela o abraçou com força, permanecendo naquele lugar acolhedor por bons minutos. 

***

-Posso saber como você entrou no meu quintal? - Julie perguntou no meio das escadas, indo em direção ao seu quarto.

Eles não viam problema em se alojarem no quarto dela - já que a maior parte do seu convívio tinha sido naquele cômodo. Não viam problema porque até então os maiores contatos que tiveram haviam sido após o show e minutos antes. Era muito cedo para avançar para a terceira base, tanto que nenhum dos dois sequer havia cogitado aquela hipótese. Estavam bastante felizes apenas com os amassos trocados.

-Eu vivi aqui por mais de seis meses, lembra?

-Mas não te dei uma chave, você não precisava. E duvido muito que tenha pulado o muro que nem meu antigo professor de física, ao menos não com esse violão. De onde é, aliás?

-Não, eu usei a que seu pai deixa debaixo do vaso de planta na entrada. Achei que você me ouviria melhor debaixo da sua janela, fora que não queria que seus vizinhos soubessem dos nossos problemas.

-Acho que eles já sabem. Félix me contou que brigamos na frente do microfone.

-Acontece. - Ele apenas deu de ombros. - O violão é da loja, meu chefe por incrível que pareça me emprestou para tocar para você.

-E por que ele faria isso?

-Ele é bem fã da banda e de nós dois como casal. Ficou muito triste quando soube que estávamos por um fio de terminarmos e quis tentar ajudar a colocar para fora o que eu sentia. Lembra que ele tinha dado permissão para algumas apresentações promocionais?

Daniel tinha colocado o violão cuidadosamente na mesa do quarto da namorada, a puxando para bem próximo do seu corpo, a envolvendo em um abraço íntimo.

-Lembro, você chegou a fazer algum?

-Fiz, e como eu não estava apto de cantar alguma coisa feliz e as letras que estava trabalhando eram muito… depreciativas….

-Félix deu a entender o nível delas, mas não soube dizer como eram….

-Eu decidi cantar essa música. Eu escrevi quando ainda estava morto e achando que a anta do Nicolas ia conseguir ficar com você. Foi um pouco antes de tomar a decisão de tentar, por isso ela é tão triste.

-Não achei triste, achei muito bonita.

-Bem, Lucas achou ela bonita, mas disse que não transmitia os meus sentimentos. Ao menos não os vivos.

-E mais alguém ouviu a música?

-Não, só meu chefe e Lucas. Foi na segunda-feira, aquela chuva não deixou ninguém ir até a loja. Então além de cantar, eles gravaram para colocar na página da loja.

-Não acha perigoso? Você está sem a máscara….

-Acha que vão conseguir me identificar só pela minha voz que quase nunca uso e raramente usarei na loja? Está tudo sob controle, Julie. Os únicos que sabem sobre nossa identidade são Klaus, meu chefe, Lucas e…. O panaca. - Daniel não rolou os olhos, apenas deu um sorrisinho.

-Agora você ri, não é? - Julie se aninhou mais em seus braços, abraçando seu pescoço.

Daniel respondeu com um breve beijo em seus lábios, encerrando o assunto por ali.

Preciso devolver o violão ainda hoje, então não vou poder ficar até muito tarde. Tudo bem?

-Não querendo te expulsar daqui, mas meu pai não sabe sobre nossos ensaios no meio da semana, nem que você é meu namorado. Te encontrar sozinho aqui acho que não seria um bom final de sexta. A propósito, você não tinha que estar na loja?

-Troquei de dia para vir aqui hoje. Fui ontem por não querer te encher logo depois das provas, mas também não queria esperar muito para nos resolvermos.

-E pelo seu chefe ser fã do casal não viu problemas nisso?

-Não. Precisamos providenciar um lugar na primeira fila no próximo show, que se você não for contra, poderia ser antes do final do ano?

-Depende de como vou me sair nas provas finais…

-Pensei que toda aquela cola tivesse te dado uma base para não se preocupar tanto agora.

-E deu, mas eu não contava ter uma briga monstruosa com meu namorado nas últimas provas, sabe? Eu dei o meu melhor, mas não tenho ideia de como fui. Só vou saber na segunda-feira.

-Segunda fica complicado para eu te buscar no colégio… Se importaria se Martin fosse buscar vocês? Assim vocês podem ir adiantando a reunião no Klaus e não ficamos tão atrasados.

-Acho que não vai ser nenhum esforço para ele. Na verdade, acho que vai ignorar a gente e puxar o saco da Shizuko. Ele ainda fala dela?

-Porque ele falaria dela?

-Então você não soube? - Julie se desvencilhou com força, chocada.

-Soube do que? - Daniel estava mais do que confuso, não entendia nada.

-Eles ficaram na festa do Valtinho!

Primeiro Daniel arregalou os olhos, depois deixou sua boca cair para enfim amarrar a sua cara.

-AQUELE CRETINO! ME REPREENDEU POR TENTAR FICAR COM VOCÊ E ELE MESMO BEIJOU UMA VIVA?! - Inconformado, Daniel se sentou com força na cama de Julie, sem saber como reagir.

-Repreendeu como?

-Me questionou várias vezes se eu tinha certeza daquilo, e sempre fazia uma careta quando eu afirmava, mas…. Como ele conseguiu isso e eu não?

-Na verdade…. Shizuko não tem ideia de como ele é. Ele a convenceu a tirar o óculos pela máscara….

Daniel olhou rápido para Julie, até que começou a rir.

-Aquele…. Eu nem me surpreendo mais nas artimanhas dele para ficar com alguém.

Ignorando a expressão _artimanhas_ , Julie se sentou ao lado dele, reparando brevemente em como repetiam a mesma cena de meses antes: a folga de Daniel o tinha feito se deitar, batendo ao seu lado indicando que queria que ela fizesse o mesmo.

-Eu fico me perguntando como teria sido beijar um fantasma, mas perguntar a Shizuko não seria nada legal. - Julie jogou no ar se acomodando melhor ao seu lado.

-Você poderia ter descoberto por si mesma, mas não me deu bola…

-Quem disse que não dei?! Você quem não soube interpretar os meus sinais!

-Juliana Spinelli, não me diga que você me deu sinais! Você só falava do Nicolas pra lá e pra cá!

-Pelo o que eu bem me lembro da última vez que nos vimos antes de vocês desaparecerem você testou as minhas reações, exatamente como estamos agora.

-E você não expressou nada…. - Ele se lembrava de como esperou por um sinal, mas não recebeu nada.

-Daniel, o que eu mais queria era que você tivesse me beijado! Você estava tão perto…. Mas não tive coragem de tomar o primeiro passo, e acabei caindo no sono...

Daniel não precisou de mais nada. Imediatamente puxou a namorada para um beijo cheio de ternura e paixão, acariciando seu rosto como naquele mesmo dia. Seus toques agora eram tão diferentes, tão calorosos e físicos… Ele também se perguntava como teria sido beijá-la ainda enquanto um fantasma, mas tinha absoluta certeza que era muito melhor agora. Empolgados, não perceberam como e quando os beijos foram se intensificando, deixando mais quente o ambiente. Ele apenas existiam um para o outro, expressando todo o sentimento em suas bocas. Quando precisaram de ar, repararam que Daniel tinha metade do seu corpo em cima do de Julie - um avanço considerável para o relacionamento dos dois. Envergonhados, voltaram a ficar lado a lado, apenas jogando conversa fora e beijos ocasionais pelo restante da tarde.

***

Eram quase sete da noite quando Daniel passou esbaforido pela porta da loja de instrumentos, procurando pelo seu chefe.

-Onde é o incêndio, Daniel? - O homem perguntou ao ver o estado do seu funcionário.

-Pensei…. que tivesse perdido… a hora…. - Ele se apoiava no balcão, respirando com dificuldades.

-Seu expediente é só na segunda, rapaz… - O chefe tirava uma com a cara do mais novo.

-Mas eu precisava devolver o violão, seria tentação demais ficar com ele durante a semana.

-A julgar por essa sua boca inchada ele foi de boa utilidade, não é?

Daniel sorriu de orelha a orelha acenando a cabeça como um cachorrinho.

-Nós voltamos, e ela adorou a música.

-Fico muito feliz em ouvir isso! Já posso esperar uma música mais animada para o próximo pocket show?

-Com toda certeza.


	21. Vinte e um

O final de semana passou voando, trazendo consigo o melhor ensaio de todos os tempos. Todos da banda tinham suas energias renovadas, compartilhando muito melhor o microfone. Apesar de Julie dominá-lo a maior parte do tempo, durante a sua pausa os garotos ensaiavam o seu solo, permitindo que ela bebesse um pouco de água.

Seu Raul tinha até mesmo ficado de tiete enquanto eles cantavam, maravilhado pela extensão vocal dos três. Segundo o próprio, já panfletava a banda deles por todo o trabalho, divulgando o videoclipe deles por mala direta para o restante dos funcionários.

Aquela era uma das vantagens de ser o chefe.

Mas enfim a segunda feira tinha chegado e com ela o grande dia: Julie estaria livre para não fazer nada por três meses ou precisaria estudar um pouco mais? Ansiosa com o resultado, ela se arrumou cedo e foi com Pedrinho até o colégio, esperando ansiosamente pelo resultado.

-Você vai com a gente para a loja de discos, Pedrinho?

-É alguma ocasião especial?

-Martin vem buscar a gente na hora da saída para começarmos a reunião sobre o próximo show. Você quer ir?

-Posso não ir…? Não vão precisar de técnico de som hoje.

-Tudo bem, mas promete pensar na disposição para o próximo show? 

-Em algum momento da semana.

Sob o barulho do sinal, cada um seguiu para o seu lado da escola, logo estando nas salas de aula. Por mais que os professores tentassem, não tinham controle sobre os adolescentes naquele dia. Em determinado momento tinha até desistido de tentar, preferindo passarem de fase no candy crush do que revisar algum conteúdo.

-Você não tinha esse sorriso no rosto até quinta feira, Julie. O que foi que aconteceu? - Shizuko perguntou no meio da manhã, se acomodando na carteira da garota.

-Verdade, na hora que eu saí da sua casa você parecia que ia morrer de tanto chorar. - Bia completou.

-Daniel passou lá em casa na sexta feita.

-E vocês conversaram?

-Não exatamente…

Vendo os olhares maliciosos das amigas, Julie corou como um pimentão voltando atrás.

-E também não fizemos nada disso!

-E como se resolveram? É óbvio que isso aconteceu.

-Ele fez uma serenata para mim.

-Como é que é?!

-Oi?!

-Eu também fiquei bastante surpresa, mas lembram que ele saiu correndo no meio da nossa briga sem conseguir se explicar?

-Aham.

-Ele escreveu uma música se explicando e eu não pude aguentar continuar brigada com ele…

-Pensei que vocês tivessem dito que ele fazia o tipo de bad boy… - Shizuko se lembrou de meses antes.

-E ele faz, isso está surpreendendo toda a banda, e sinceramente? Acho que até ele mesmo. A propósito, uma pessoa vem fazer uma visitinha hoje aqui e acho que você vai gostar.

-Quem?

-Martin. Daniel pediu para ele nos acompanhar para adiantarmos a reunião da banda, já que ele vai estar na loja hoje. Provavelmente não precisaríamos de um acompanhante, mas algo me diz que …

-Ele com certeza pediu para Martin dar uma olhada no Nicolas. Certeza. - Bia declarou.

-E como ele não é bobo vai tentar falar com Shizuko.

-Como sabem disso? - A careta desconfortável dela dizia tudo.

-Só um palpite.

-Não sei se seria uma boa ideia…. Ele é legal, mas toda vez que me lembro daquele beijo….

-Acredite, você vai querer vê-lo. Sabia que ele está concorrendo ao colírios da capricho?

-Não sei se posso dizer se estou surpresa ou não, nunca vi o rosto dele.

-Pode deixar que ele não vai tirar seus óculos hoje.

-Conhecendo ele é bem capaz de fazer tudo para ser notado.

Elas estavam tão distraídas que sequer repararam nos olhares irritadiços que Nicolas enviava para as três.

-Que cara é essa, Nicolas? Parece que nem dormiu a noite. - Valtinho perguntou estranhando o comportamento do melhor amigo.

-Julie voltou com aquele….  _ cara _ .

-Ela te contou?

-Não precisou, estávamos fazendo uma vídeo chamada quando ela escutou um barulho do quintal. Quase queimei minha caixa de som, mas consegui ouvir a voz dele. Acredita que ele foi fazer uma serenata de desculpas?!

-Cara…. Sinto te dizer mas ele está um nível acima da gente.

-Qual é, Valtinho?! Tá me tirando?!

-Não, mas você sabe cantar?

-Não.

-Sabe tocar alguma coisa?

-Não.

-Então a única coisa que te resta é se vestir de cavaleiro medieval e se declarar, o que vimos que não funcionou.

-Eu te odeio.

-Disponha.

Não demorou muito mais para eles terem os resultados. Como esperado, Bia, Julie, Shizuko e Nicolas tinham conseguido alcançar todas as médias, com Valtinho e Talita ficando de recuperação em algumas matérias. Eles até teriam conseguido ir embora direto, se Valtinho não tivesse interceptado o grupo, pedindo ajuda de Bia para estudar - que disse pensar no caso.

As meninas acabaram fazendo hora no pátio do colégio, esperando pelo garoto que ainda não havia chegado.

-Repararam que Nicolas mal falou com Julie o dia todo?

-Sério? Ele me cumprimentou agora a pouco…

-Bem diferente do comportamento da semana passada, não é? Parecia que tinha passado cola em vocês dois!

-Sério?

-Juliana do céu! Como não percebeu isso?

-Sei lá, eu só não ligava. Estava ocupada pensando em outra pessoa.

-Que Nicolas não te ouça, se não o drama vai ser forte.

-E por falar em drama, olha quem vem lá! - Julie indicou Martin com o queixo.

Shizuku, que estava de costas para a entrada, se virou com a indicação da amiga, tendo sua atenção voltada para a única pessoa vindo na direção deles.

-Aquele é o Martin…?! - Ela estava chocada por sua beleza. Tão loiro, tão bonito.

-O próprio.

- _ Porque ele tinha que beijar tão mal ???? _ \- Ela sussurrou para as amigas, que desataram a rir.

-Até onde eu sei nunca vesti uma fantasia de palhaço. - Martin declarou ao chegar próximo o suficiente. - Meninas, Shizuko! Quanto tempo que não nos vemos!

-Eu disse que ele ia fazer isso.

-Tempo é relativo, já que eu nunca tinha chegado a te ver de verdade. - Ela respondeu, fazendo um sorriso abrir no rosto dele.

-Não foi por falta de vontade.

-Então porque tirou os meus óculos?

-Uma troca justa, não acha? Minha máscara pelos seus óculos.

-Não. Sem os óculos eu continuei não te vendo.

-Mas agora estou bem aqui na sua frente, sem ela. 

-Martin, nós estamos aqui, caso tenha se esquecido.

-Jura? Pensei que já tivessem ido para a loja.

-Escuta, gente. Não quero atrapalhar o compromisso de vocês. A gente se vê. - Shizuku se despediu e foi embora, deixando um Martin sorridente para trás.

-Foi comigo que ela falou? - Ele perguntou.

-Certamente que não. - Bia respondeu pegando a sua mochila e se levantando de onde estava.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza? Ela falou alguma coisa?

-Não tinha sido você a ir “estudar” na casa de uma garota na semana passada?

-Não estou chocado em como a fofoca corre rápido, mas muito me surpreende a visão que vocês têm de mim! Nós só estudamos, sério.

Desacreditadas, as garotas continuaram o caminho para a loja de discos. Não muito tempo depois eles pararam em um mercadinho e se abasteceram de cup noodles, preparando o almoço dos quatro. Quando enfim chegaram à loja, Félix tinha acabado de assumir o posto no caixa, deixando Klaus arrumando o estoque das recentes aquisições.

-Trouxemos almoço! - Martin declarou ao entrar, atraindo atenção para eles.

-Comida de verdade ou instantânea? - Klaus perguntou como adulto responsável.

Julie e Bia apenas responderam com um sorriso cúmplice.

-Podemos começar a reunião depois de comer? Martin disse que trariam o almoço, então esperei vocês. - Félix pediu, segurando o estômago.

Quinze minutos depois os quatro estavam reunidos na copa, comendo seus instantâneos.

-Daniel não vai conseguir mesmo participar hoje? - Bia questionou.

-Não, ele pediu para adiantarmos a conversa, que depois os garotos atualizam ele de noite.

-Fiquei feliz que vocês tenham se resolvido. Se não tivessem, acho que o ciclo de shows desse ano já estaria encerrado.

-Nós também ficamos muito felizes com isso, mas precisava ver a melação que estavam no sábado! Não sei como seu Raul não percebeu! - Félix reclamou.

-Estava me dando até alergia, e olha que eu não me importo com isso. - Martin alfinetou ainda mais.

-Ah, para de palhaçada! Fomos obrigadas a ver a sua tentativa de flerte com Shizuku hoje e não falamos nada!

-Ah, ele encontrou com ela? - Félix perguntou sorrindo.

-É, mas ela não deu muita atenção a ele.

-Eu acho contrário. - Martin estufou o peito.

-Deixando isso de lado, será que Klaus consegue marcar um último show antes do Natal? Acho que se for na semana de ano novo corremos o risco do maior público viajar e não aparecer.

-Acho que sim. Eu já tinha dado uma olhada na agenda da loja, e ela estava vazia. - Félix se lembrou. - Mas precisamos confirmar com ele primeiro. Vamos cobrar ingressos?

-Acho que um valor simbólico, apenas para garantir o espaço e a manutenção dos instrumentos. O que acham de cinco reais? - Bia sugeriu. - Da última vez Pedrinho e eu contamos por alto cerca de quarenta pessoas, o que daria um lucro de duzentos reais. O suficiente para a troca de cordas de emergência e futuros gastos com o amplificador.

-Eu acho o valor bom, mas não sei se pagariam para nos ver…. - Julie disse insegura.

-Precisamos tentar para saber. Não deve ser pior que nosso primeiro show.

-Pelo menos daquela vez vocês conseguiam ver o público…

***

Já tinha algum tempo que o horário de almoço tinha acabado, com Félix voltando para o seu posto no balcão. Martin e Julie disputavam no arcade, com Bia agendando com Klaus o próximo show, já trabalhando na publicidade. Tudo isso até o telefone dela tocar.

Pedindo licença, Bia abriu a sua caixa de entrada e leu o e-mail recebido. Em um rompante, ela correu até o caixa, implorando que Félix a deixasse usar o computador.

-Félix, por favor!

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Precisa entrar no site da capricho. Preciso confirmar uma coisa.

Sem entender muita coisa, o rapaz entrou no site, vendo no banner da página inicial o link para os finalistas do colírios daquele ano. Não precisou pensar muito para saber que era lá que ela queria clicar, fazendo a gentileza para Bia. Rolou um pouco a página até dar de cara com a foto de Martin.

-É isso? Martin é um colírio oficial? - Ele falou mais alto atraindo a atenção de todos.

-Em qual posição que fiquei? - E perguntou do arcade.

-Sétima.

-Ah, muito boa para quem acabou de voltar a vida.

Eles não tinham se tocado da real importância daquilo tudo.

-Martin! Eu acabei de receber um e-mail da revista. Por você ter sido um finalista vão fazer uma entrevista presencial! Não acreditei, por isso vim conferir.

-Minha primeira entrevista? - Ele se distraiu do jogo, voltando seu corpo para a garota.

-É. Na quarta feira. Não vamos precisar ir até São Paulo, uma jornalista virá até aqui, porque outros garotos também são da região. Não é um máximo?!

-E como é isso?

-Ah, ela provavelmente vai fazer algumas perguntas da sua vida, e vai tirar fotos. Então tenha uma boa noite de sono, por favor. Queremos você com aparência viva.

-Tem noção do que está acontecendo, Martin? - Julie se animou. - Você vai aparecer em uma revista! É o primeiro de nós a ganhar visibilidade!

-É, mas não vou poder falar da banda. Se o nosso lance é o mistério por trás das máscaras, não posso entregar o meu rosto assim.

-Vamos pensar em alguma coisa. Você pode dizer que é super fã da banda, vai atrair atenção do mesmo jeito!

-Esse é só o começo de tudo, Martin. O começo do sucesso dos Insólitos.


	22. Vinte e dois

Mesmo após o incidente com o amplificador um mês antes, Julie continuava a não ouvir Pedrinho. Ela mais uma vez não havia feito a manutenção nos instrumentos, resultando nas cordas do seu violão estouradas na noite anterior. Sem ele, Julie não poderia dar continuidade na melodia da sua música para Daniel - não que ele fosse de fato escutar um dia, mas a letra tinha ficado tão bonita que ela se recusava a deixá-la inacabada.

Só havia uma alternativa: fazer uma visitinha à Daniel na loja de instrumentos e pedir cordas novas.

Julie estava de férias, podia fazer o quisesse! Até mesmo ir de manhã para passar o restante do dia livre, mas de manhã Daniel ainda não estaria no trabalho. Sendo assim, ela esperou pacientemente às 14h para sair. Com seu violão dentro da capa e preso às suas costas, Julie foi em direção à loja, vendo o sorriso de Daniel aumentar assim que a viu entrar.

Por ele estar atendendo outra pessoa, ela esperou mais um pouco, recusando educadamente o atendimento de Lucas.

-Ah, é a namorada do Daniel, não é? - Ele se lembrou do dia do show.

-Ela mesma.

-Fico feliz que tenham voltado. Ele era um pé no saco quando vocês estavam brigados.

-Eu sei, ele era exatamente assim quando nos conhecemos. 

-Ele? Chato com você?

-Estava mais para odiar toda a minha existência, até descobrir que eu cantava bem. Aí me convidou para a banda dele e passou a me defender com unhas e dentes.

-Ei, Daniel! - Lucas se virou para o rapaz, que acabava de registrar a compra de um conjunto de microfones. - Aceitou Julie na banda por interesse?

-Admito que no começo sim, mas agora é de verdade.

Julie sequer ligava para aquilo. Eles eram fantasmas, era óbvio que estavam interessados na possibilidade de tocarem mais uma vez. Nem mesmo era uma surpresa para ela aquela confissão.

-E agora sou eu quem estou agindo por interesse aqui. Pode me ajudar? - Julie chamou a atenção.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa com seu violão? - Daniel perguntou, percebendo o instrumento preso às suas costas.

-Preciso de cordas novas. Não fiz a manutenção e elas arrebentaram ontem a noite. - Era possível ver o curativo em seus dedos, onde tinham acertado com toda força.

-Julie…! - Daniel amarrou a cara, cruzando os braços. - Quantas vezes precisamos te avisar sobre a manutenção dos instrumentos?!

-Mas se a cada vez que estragar alguma coisa eu trouxer aqui….

-Não me importa isso, podíamos ter levado um choque com o amplificador, e olhe só seus dedos! - Ele tomou a mão de Julie na sua, mostrando os curativos. - Não pode se machucar desse jeito por esquecimento!

-Me desculpe, mamãe….

-Mamãe uma pinóia! Esqueceu que eu sou o líder da banda? Se quiser continuar a tocar vai precisar ser mais atenta e escutar a gente!

-Daniel, a gente ensaia na minha casa.

-Isso não é nenhuma desculpa. - Daniel não tinha argumentos para aquilo. - Meu recado já está dado, agora posso ver o violão?

Tirando o instrumento das costas, o entregou com a capa e tudo, seguindo o namorado até o balcão. Viu ele tirar da prateleira uma caixinha com cordas novas, abrir e substituir as antigas. Não contente em apenas trocar, Daniel perdeu algum tempo afinando as cordas, entregando para a namorada testar.

-Está bom?

-Acho que o Lá ainda não está no tom.

-Deixa eu ver. - Daniel pegou o instrumento nas mãos e começou a tocar, totalmente focado em seu ouvido musical.

-Estamos tendo outro show e eu não sabia? - O dono da loja apareceu, surpreendendo a todos.

-Não, senhor. Só estou afinando o violão para Julie. - Daniel respondeu, voltando a se concentrar na corda Lá.

-É um prazer finalmente te conhecer, Julie! Daniel fala muito bem de você, e você canta muito bem. - O dono apertou a mão da garota, felicíssimo.

-Ele fala?

-O tempo todo. Fico feliz que tenham se acertado, ele chegou a te mostrar a música que fez?

-Pensei que o senhor tivesse emprestado o violão para ele me mostrar…

-Bem, se ele não tivesse te mostrado e eu afirmasse que sim seria um motivo para confusão entre vocês dois. A propósito, tenho boas notícias, Daniel!

-O quê?

-Estamos batendo quase dez mil visualizações com seu vídeo cantando!

-Dez mil em cinco dias?! Em um canal que não tinha nada relacionado a shows, apenas propagandas?! - Lucas se exaltou. - Isso é excelente!

-Daniel, nem o nosso primeiro videoclipe tem tudo isso! - Julie se empolgou. 

-Será que a máscara faz tanta diferença assim? - Ele ficou confuso.

-Uma máscara ou não não transmitiria todo aquele sentimento, Daniel! - Seu chefe se exaltou. - Aquilo era arte pura!

-Eu posso ver o vídeo? Ele nem me avisou que tinham postado. - Julie pediu na cara de pau, sendo levada para o computador do balcão por Lucas.

A cada nota que Daniel cantava, Julie se arrepiava. Lágrimas brotavam dos seus olhos por sentir tudo mais uma vez, vendo o fantasma à sua frente. Aquilo tudo era demais: o lugar em que o fantasma de Daniel morara por um tempo, onde ele a tinha levado para passear, o mesmo lugar que chorava todas as suas dores pelo panaca do Nicolas.

-Você…. Gostou?

-Estou surpresa por terem só dez mil visualizações! Se continuar nesse ritmo, o próximo deveria ser logo, para não perder público.

-O que acha da semana anterior ao Natal?

-Temos um dos Insólitos no sábado, mas acho que se tocar na sexta consigo recuperar a minha voz.

-Então me faça o favor de preparar uma música mais alto astral para próxima vez. E Julie, você está mais do que convidada para participar.

**___________**

Enquanto Julie se intrometia na loja de instrumentos, Bia buscava Martin para irem até a entrevista com a Capricho. Não seria muito longe do centro, em um estúdio fotográfico em um prédio comercial. Martin não aparentava estar nervoso, mas sim contente com a possibilidade de finalmente poder voltar a aparecer para terceiros.

-Aquela máscara de vaca tira todo o meu brilho, Bia! Uma coisa era eu me contentar enquanto ainda estávamos mortos, mas agora?

-Eu não me surpreenderia se você conseguisse mudar de posição no ranking…. - Bia ponderou. - Mas a competição já estava acontecendo desde o início do ano, só te inscrevemos agora no final.

-Mais um motivo para estar apenas no sétimo lugar.

Eles não demoraram a chegar, acomodando-se o melhor que puderam na pequena sala. Além de Martin, mais dois garotos esperavam, faltando apenas um. Quando ele finalmente chegou, Bia se afastou, dando maior privacidade a eles. Não que Martin precisasse, mas talvez os outros colírios ficassem encabulados com uma garota desconhecida no ambiente.

-Como vocês se chamam mesmo? - Martin quebrou o gelo, enquanto esperavam pela repórter.

-Rafael, fiquei em quinto.

-Miguel, em nono.

-Arcrebiano, em primeiro.

-Martin, em sétimo.

E com aquela maravilhosa interação, eles começaram a trocar algumas palavras. Miguel era o mais novo, tendo apenas catorze anos, enquanto Arcrebiano era o mais velho, com dezenove. Rafael tinha acabado de completar dezesseis, enquanto Martin tinha recém voltado aos dezoito. A repórter não demorou muito mais para chegar, começando a entrevista com eles. Cerca de uma hora tinha se passado quando a conversa finalmente se focou em Martin - que naquela altura do campeonato já tinha feito amizade com Arcrebiano.

-E então, Martin! Você não é brasilerio?

-Tenho dupla cidadania, canadense e brasileira. Vim para cá quando ainda era um bebê. Cresci em Taubaté, mas me mudei para Campinas no início do ano.

-Algum motivo específico para a mudança?

-Eu e meus amigos viemos para uma audição, nós temos uma banda, sabia? Mas não passamos. Como não tinha nada que nos prendessem em Taubaté, ficamos por aqui mesmo.

-Seus pais não falaram nada sobre isso?

-Nós somos órfãos. Eles infelizmente morreram em um acidente de carro, então mudar fez bem a todos nós.

Todos no recinto se compadeceram, dando tapinhas em suas costas.

-Sinto muito… Então você tem uma banda?

-É, por enquanto é só de fundo de garagem, mas pretendemos lançar o nosso primeiro clipe em algum tempo. - Fundo de garagem, sei…. Martin bufou internamente.

-E o que te levou a se inscrever no concurso?

-Ah, isso não foi ideia minha. Tá vendo aquela garota escondendo o rosto ali do lado? Ela quem me inscreveu.

-É a sua namorada?

-A Bia?! Pffff… claro que não! Ela é só uma amiga.

-Então está solteira? - Arcrebiano perguntou interessado.

-Da última vez que eu soube ela estava saindo com um indivíduo chamado Válter, então não sei.

-Válter para Arcrebiano não tem tanta diferença. - Ele abriu um sorriso, piscando para ela.

Bia não tinha ideia do que era conversado, mas corou com o sorriso do mais velho.

-Tem alguma garota no seu coração, Martin?

-Ter até tem, mas ela infelizmente não me dá bola. O que posso fazer? Apenas jogar a bola para frente! Não sou o tipo de cara que sofre por bastante tempo, e depois de todos os acontecimentos recentes…. O que eu menos quero é desperdiçar o meu tempo sofrendo por banalidades. Vir para essa cidade foi como…. Um sopro de vida. Nós renascemos de novo aqui, e só tenho a agradecer aos amigos que fizemos por nos ajudarem nisso, não desistindo de nós quando simplesmente mais pareciamos espíritos vagando por aí.

O discurso era todo muito bonito, arrancando lágrimas da repórter - e certamente de todas que lessem a matéria. Só que ao invés dos pais deles, Martin se referia a eles próprios que de fato eram fantasmas vagando pela cidade. Campinas tinha sido o sopro de vida necessário para que eles retornassem à vida. E sinceramente? ele já tinha tido seus primeiros dezoito anos de vida para sofrer por garotas, agora que tinha a segunda chance não queria desperdiçar seu precioso tempo com disse me disse, apenas queria seguir seu sonho na música, com a banda.

Encerrando a entrevista, a sessão de fotos começou. Uma série de fotos individuais foram tiradas, assim como em grupo. Acabou que as fotos em dupla foram divididas por idade, fazendo com que Arcrebiano e Martin ficassem juntos - o que faria as garotas questionarem com quem deveria ter ficado o primeiro lugar de verdade. Após duas trocas de roupas, mais interação entre os garotos e fotos sem sentido algum (graças a Deus nenhuma como Júnior Lima sentado em uma banheira de miojo) a sessão se encerrou.

Enquanto Bia esperava Martin, percebeu Arcrebiano passar por ela.

-Bia, não é? - Ele perguntou.

-Sim…?

-Arcrebiano. Martin falou muito bem de você.

Bia fez uma expressão desconfiada, fuzilando Martin.

-A gente se vê por aí. - O mais velho se despediu dos dois, indo embora.

-Porque ele veio falar comigo, Martin?

-A culpa não é minha, ele se interessou por você, só isso!

-E você não disse que eu estava com Valtinho?

-Vocês por acaso namoram de verdade? Eu só disse que da última vez que soube você estava com um Válter, e ele disse que de Válter para Arcrebiano não tinha tanta diferença. Então julgo eu que ele provavelmente vai te adicionar em algum lugar. Sabia que ele foi o primeiro colocado?

Bia ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, pensativa.

-Você tem razão. Se tivesse mais tempo, seria o primeiro colocado fácil, fácil.


End file.
